No Longer Alone
by Cattykit
Summary: [AU][Complete] Kagome and Inuyasha are two completely different people with completely different lives, but one day their lives are connected by their sense of lonliness. Will love bloom between a monster and an orphan?
1. Ch 1

No Longer Alone 

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah, you all know what goes here =)

Hey, everyone! Well this is my second fic, I've written, I'm not quite sure where this one's gonna go, but I'm sure it'll be better than my other one. In fact, I don't like my other one, so much, if you think my other story, Fulfilling a Promise, is goin' down the drain, please tell me and I'll delete it. Anyway, I worked really hard on this story so I hope you all enjoy it and tell me how it is in your reviews! 

Warning: It's a bit gory in the beginning of this chapter, so if you're squeamish skip a few paragraphs down to the change of scene.

**Ch. 1**

Death. Its repulsing scent permeated the very air around him. Bloody corpses of both humans and demons alike surrounded him in eternal slumber. Dismembered limbs were draped across brownish-yellow grass and rotting trees. Puddles of blood encompassed the carcasses of once living and breathing creatures. He suppresses a shudder as he surveyed the grotesque scene. Death was everywhere. Whether it was the flora or the people, death was everywhere. And the one man who was the cause of all this destruction stood in the middle of it all.

 'Half-breed,' a sinister voice whispered into the silence.

 'No! It wasn't me!' a voice cried out in despair. It took a while before he realized the voice was coming from himself. 'I swear I didn't do it!' But as he said this, the fact that his claws were stained with blood and his clothes were smeared with globs of red and green registered in his mind. He lifted his eyes and gaped with renewed horror. 

 'Half-breed!' the voice snarled in disgust.

The young man turned his eyes to the cadaver of a cat demon to his left. Three gruesome cuts lay across its abdomen and its entrails lay unattached by its head. He averted his eyes only to come across a human woman cut open to reveal the milky white of her broken ribs. Her hand rested near the body of a decapitated man, whose blood still dripped lightly out of his severed neck.

 _'I… did all of this?'_

'Half-breed,' the voice spoke louder.

Suddenly, the stench of rotting flesh increased sharply and the disgusting scent filled his nostrils. He gagged and fell to his knees, but something caught his eye. He looked up and stared in trepidation, as the corpses began to decay at an impossible rate and melted into one large pool of putrid mush. The dark, thick substance then gathered together and formed into a shapeless figure that towered over the man. He stood rooted to the spot, unable to move.

 'Filthy half-breed!' the figure boomed.

~*~*~*~*~

Inuyasha jolted awake. Cold sweat trickled down his face as he panted heavily. His sleeping clothes stuck to him like a second skin. He swept back the sheets and dragged himself into his bathroom to look at himself in the mirror. He looked terrible. There were dark bags under his currently dull, amber eyes. His pearly-white bangs were ruffled from sleep and his long, damp hair clung to his body. Perched atop his head, his triangular doggie ears drooped in fatigue. It had been a while since he had actually gotten a good night's sleep.

Automatically, he shed his clothing and stepped into the shower. He finally allowed himself to relax when the hot water hit his body. Only then did he think about his dream. The baleful voice continued to echo in the far reached of his mind. '_Half-breed, half-breed, half-breed!_' he spat. It had been years, even centuries, since the last time someone had called him that. None dared to insult him now. But even if he lived through another millennia, he would never forget the fear and disgust laced in the voices of his enemies as he felled them, one by one. No one cared about who he was. They all despised him for his heritage and with a passion.

All of his troubles were because of them. Because of those humans and demons. All because they prided themselves so much in their absolute purity, their race. All because they were superficial peoples, who never looked deep down inside a person, but instead, the outer appearance, and instantly deciding what a person was like without spending a shred of time to actually get to know them. All because they hated him for what he was a what he always would be. A half-breed. And because of this, he always was and always would be alone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Long ago, trillions and trillions of demons and humans inhabited the galaxy of Shikon, but due to prejudice and racism, constant wars broke out between them, lasting for decades and even centuries. Nine planets revolved around the sun and in each planet's year, a range of a million to ten trillion humans and demons died as the same amount was sired, creating a never-ending cycle of death and destruction.

One day, a demon named Inutaisho tired of the ceaseless battle and bloodshed. He longed for peace, and knowing the bloodlust personality of demons, he realized that he must seek a place where humans flourished. Traveling to a planet called Goshinboku, Inutaisho and a group of friends banded together to create the Organization to rid the planet, the humans call Earth, of the few million demons that lived there. He hired assassins to kill off stray demons and he created a cover over Goshinboku that the humans recognized as the ozone layer, which prevented demons from entering and leaving the planet. People were finally able to live in peace. But after two centuries, Inutaisho died to an unknown cause and his first son, Sesshomaru, took over as head of the Organization.

For another couple of centuries, the people lived peacefully creating their own ways of life and growing accustom to the absence of demons. In no time at all, they began to doubt that they had ever existed. But Sesshomaru wasn't satisfied with this, he wanted demons to be forgotten completely so that the prejudice and fear would disappear along with them. After decades of impatient waiting, anyone who remembered the demons or refused to forget about them were pulled into the Organization with or without their consent. Finally, after five long centuries of work, Inutaisho's wish of a world of serenity had come true. Contented at last, Sesshomaru settled down at the Organization headquarters in Tokyo, Japan.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

While Sesshomaru continued to live a comfortable life, his half-brother, Inuyasha, did not fare as well. Although humans had forgotten about his kind, demons still craved to end his life. The low level demons had been mostly wiped out because of the assassins, but the more cunning demons continued to prosper in disguise as humans. These demons hated him even more for what he was. He represented the binding of two completely different races, which, in their opinion, should not ever have to cross paths in that manner. To them, humans were useless weaklings that spent their entire life toiling in the work of others. They despised him for the fact that he was the delineation of the secret affair Inutaisho had with a weakling human woman a century before he died. But the other reason that the demons so abhorred their relationship was because the human woman, Akina, was a priestess.

In the era of the wars on Goshinboku and the rest of Shikon, priestesses were an important factor on the human side. Powerful priests and priestesses were capable of purifying their demon foes, and so they were the most sought after humans. One must never get attached to a priest or priestess because it was likely that he or she would be dead within the next year.

But one man dared to fall in love with a priestess.

Kikyo was one of the most powerful priestesses of her time. She possessed the power to reach deep inside the dark corners of a demon's soul and purify it. Destroying the creature form the inside out. She could control her holy power to create tangible forms and so, at her dispense, were potential weapons of unspeakable destruction. But even with her potent abilities, Kikyo was a kind soul. She never wanted to fight. She never dreamed of taking another's life, and she loathed the senseless bloodshed around her. But her survival and the survival of countless others depended on it. So in a selfless attempt to preserve the lives of the ones she cared for, she fired arrow after arrow of burning light until the demons took her down. And Inuyasha, the man who loved her, struck down demon after demon, and stood by her side until she drew her last breath. 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Well what do you think? Hope you liked it, but tell me in your reviews!


	2. Ch 2

No Longer Alone 

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and co. do not belong to me T_T. They belong to the great and wonderful Rumiko Takahashi. So don't sue me! I didn't do anything wrong! *cringes in fear*

Ok not as many reviews as I thought I would get. But it's only the first chapter so my expectations aren't that high. I promise my chapters will get longer but right now I have to get the settings straight. Thank you **_lovecups_** for such a great first review! It made me feel all warm and tingly inside! LOL. Ok anyway on with the story!

**Ch. 2**

The sky darkened and rain began to fall over Tokyo. In a dark alleyway, on the abandoned side of town, a young woman sat huddled in a large cardboard box with her knees drawn up to her chest. She hugged her legs and shivered in the cold as she listened to the pitter-patter of the rain droplets hitting against her shelter. The girl turned her face upward and watched as the ominous clouds hovered across the city creating a gloomy atmosphere in her already deserted surroundings.

~ Flashback ~

_Her eyes opened slowly, and she pushed her hands against the soft, white bed to help her sit up. A nurse nearby rushed over, "Oh, you're finally awake! Don't try to move yet. Just rest for now." She sank back down into the large, fluffy pillows, and the nurse pulled the sheets up to her chin and smoothed them down in a motherly gesture._

_In a soft voice, she asked, "Where am I?… Who am I?"_

_The nurse gasped loudly, "Oh, no! Doctor! Doctor Tofu! The patient has amnesia!" she called out. _

_A tall, young-looking man walked in. He had a kind face and slightly messy brownish-black hair. He had large, round glasses perched on the bridge of his nose, and around his neck hung a thin, chain necklace with a small, plastic pendant. The pendant was orange and had a design of a group of mice surrounded by several eagles in a protective manner, strangely enough. Small letters were engraved in gold on the bottom, but she couldn't make out what it said; he was too far away. The doctor lifted his clipboard, "Higurashi, Kagome, age 18. Do you remember anything before you awoke?"_

_She shook her head regretfully, "Kagome… is that really my name?" She asked softly. It sounded vaguely familiar but didn't really ring any bells. She racked her brain for something, anything at all, but to no avail. All she could think of was the white all around her in the hospital room._

_The doctor absentmindedly nodded his head as he jotted something down on his clipboard. Slowly he lowered his board and looked her straight in the eye with a seriousness that frightened her. She dreaded to hear what he would have to say. "I really hate to have to be the one to tell you this, but you were in a fire accident. Someone had set fire to your house and unfortunately your mother, grandfather, and brother perished in the flames. I'm very sorry. It's actually quite miraculous that you lived. A beam came down on you and knocked you a bit on the head and it was out on the porch, quite high up. It's as if something softened the blow, and the fact that you were able to stay so long in the smoke…" he trailed off, looking thoughtful._

_Kagome wasn't listening. Her face was frozen in horror. The nurse looked at her sympathetically and then shot the doctor a glare who was off in Lala-land with his scientific ponderings on her survival. So even though she couldn't remember anything, she was alone. There wouldn't be anyone to help her. She would have to manage on her own. That sounded so scary. She felt as if she were shrinking. How was she going to survive? She had no money, no home, and no family. She was homeless and an orphan. She was all alone._

_But wait! The doctor had said her mother, grandfather, and brother died, but he had said nothing about a father. She lit up again, "Uh, doctor?"_

_The doctor looked up and said softly, "What is it, sweet heart?"_

_"You said that my family died in the fire, but what about my father? Is it possible he was out or something…?"_

_The doctor shook his head sadly, "I'm sorry, Kagome, but your father passed away years ago. The only family relation you had was in that house."_

_Kagome stared in disbelief. Her last shred of hope had been shattered. This couldn't be happening! Now, she really was all alone. And for the first time since she woke up. She let silent tears course down her face. The doctor leaned over and produced a tissue out of nowhere to wipe away her tears, kindly. Only then was she able to read what was on the pendant. In small, capitalized letters under the cluster of eagles, it read, 'The Organization'._

~ End Flashback ~

After she had heard of her family's death, Kagome had fled from the hospital. She ran away from her problems and her fears and she ran until she couldn't run anymore. She didn't want to remember anymore. She wanted to escape from all of this. The memories would only bring more pain. She felt tears sting at her eyes and gave in. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she sobbed. She cried and she cried and she cried, letting all her emotions run free, expressing all of her sorrow. And perhaps it was because of those soulful tears that led the demon to her deserted alleyway.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" A nasty voice slurred. Kagome looked up in fear at a drunken-looking man leaning against a dumpster. He wore a large dirty coat and had scraggly shoulder length hair. He leered at her and stepped closer.

When the man reached Kagome's cardboard box, he grabbed her by the front of her shirt and lifted her up to his eyes. "You're a pretty, little thing, ya know that? You shouldn't cry so much, it ruins your looks." Kagome felt the man's foul breath cover her face as he breathed and she fought the urge to wrinkle her nose in disgust. The strong scent of alcohol overwhelmed her senses and she felt faint. Then, before her very own eyes, the man began to change. His skin turned green and scaly and his blue eyes darkened to a menacing crimson. He lifted his webbed hand and stroked her cheek roughly. It felt clammy and sticky, dabs of thick liquid sticking to her skin.

This time, Kagome couldn't hold back a grimace. "Don't touch me!!" she shouted. Her hand came up to the creature's face. A blinding pink light exploded out of her hand. Her eyes flew shut to the intense light, and when she slowly inched them open, the fishy man had disappeared and instead lay a pile of smoldering ashes. 

She gaped in utter shock. Had she done that? "What am I?" She whispered almost inaudibly to even her own ears, as she watched the faint, pink glow fade away from her hand, "WHAT AM I?!"

"A priestess," a low voice whispered.

Kagome whipped her head in the direction of the voice. There stood a disturbingly handsome young man with a long silvery-white mane. His dark amber eyes pierced into her, his thick black eyebrows furrowed in a deep scowl, and cute dog ears that rested atop his head twitched in every direction.

"And because you are a priestess," his voice raised, "I won't allow you to live!" He was suddenly standing before her and his clawed hand gripped her throat. Kagome's hands flew up and scratched at his arm desperately as she struggled for breath. The pink glow returned and burned the man's arm where Kagome's hands were. He gave a small yelp that sounded suspiciously like that of a dog and released her.

Kagome slumped on the ground as she panted, watching the man. "Who are you?" She asked hoarsely, as her vision blurred. That pink stuff must have taken a lot out of her because she felt strangely weak and sleepy. Her eyelids drooped heavily. The last thing she heard before merciful darkness encompassed her was the young man's short reply, "Inuyasha."

~*~*~*~*~

Inuyasha watched as the raven-haired girl slept on his bed. Her black locks were spread almost intricately around her body. Her peacefully sleeping face looked so different from the miserable girl he had seen shivering in the cardboard box. Her clothes were dirt-smudged and stained with filth, but nevertheless, she looked like a beautiful angel in a deep sleep. 

Why had he saved her? he asked himself. Maybe it was because she looked disturbingly alike to his old love. But he shook that thought away, he didn't want to be reminded of the betrayal in his past. Back to the present problem. He knew that the girl was a priestess so why hadn't he killed her? She deserved to die! But the moment that thought passed through his mind, he knew it wasn't true. She didn't have a choice on the matter, and even though he didn't give a shit that she didn't have a choice, something held him back. It was the sorrow and lonely look in her eyes as he watched crying in the dark. It reminded him of himself, and of the loneliness he himself had experienced. But still, the betrayal of his past had hurt him deeply and he doubted it would ever go away. He had a lasting grudge against priestesses.

Kagome woke in an extremely comfortable and warm bed. The first thing she saw when she woke, was gold. At first she thought she was looking at the sun, but she didn't even feel a single breeze like that of the outdoors. When her eyes focused, she realized she was staring into the depths of two beautiful amber eyes, filled with intricate emotions. Wait… amber? She choked back a scream. The young man who had tried to kill her had amber eyes and she was looking into those very eyes right now. The urge to scream returned.

The young man leaned back into his chair, "Feh. It's about time you woke up."

Kagome blinked, not sure what to expect. The man who had tried to kill her… saved her? "Where am I?"

"My house," he replied curtly.

"How long have I been out?"

"Five hours."

"Why did you save me?"

Inuyasha looked at her out of the corner of his eye, "You ask a lot of questions, you know that?"

Kagome bit her tongue. There were so many things she wanted to ask, but she felt it best to restrain herself. She fell silent and stared at her hands. After a while, Kagome pulled back the fancy silk sheets and stood up, "Thank you for your hospitality… er…(what was his name again? Oh, yeah) Mr. Inuyasha, but I don't want to impose, so I'll be leaving now."

"And where will you go?" He asked quietly.

Kagome didn't answer. She knew he was right. Again, she was reminded that she was homeless and alone. Completely and utterly alone. Her hands fisted tightly at her sides as she struggled to keep back the onslaught of tears, but Inuyasha's sensitive senses picked up the strained sobs and the salty smell of her unshed tears. 

"You can stay here," he said so softly that she almost didn't hear it. 

She turned around slowly, and suddenly, out of pure joy, wrapped her arms around his neck in a grateful hug, "Oh, thank you! Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" Kagome's eyes widened when she realized what she was doing and she jumped back quickly. A blush stained her cheeks and she averted her eyes. _WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!_ She screamed at herself. _He's a killer! He tried to kill you!_ But for some reason, she couldn't stay afraid of him. Maybe it was because he offered her a home out to her of pure pity or maybe it was because a light red also covered his cheeks, two things that were totally the opposite of his first fearsome impression. 

She gave him a heart-warming smile in thanks, "My name is Kagome Higurashi, by the way."

~*~*~*~*~

_WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?_ He screamed at himself. _You took in a girl from the streets! A priestess no less!_ But for some reason, he couldn't stay angry. Maybe it was because of her perky attitude that suddenly came out of the blue or maybe it was because of her comforting smile that seemed to light up the room, two things that were totally the opposite of her mournful first impression. 

He remembered when she took him completely by surprise and hugged him. He felt such strong waves of warmth and joy radiating from her small body. It had been so long since he had been show such emotional warmth from anyone. He looked up and watched in amusement as the girl went around her new room 'oo'ing and 'ah'ing at the fancy trinkets and drapes.

Satisfied with her exploration, she sat down on the bed with a soft sigh. Her eyes a caught movement above the man's head and watched as his ears swiveled in different directions, every once in a while.

"But how can that be?" She whispered to herself quietly.

"How can what be?" Inuyasha asked, making her jump in surprise.

"Y-you heard me?" She asked in disbelief.

"What do you think my dog ears are for?" He asked arrogantly.

"But why do you have them?"

"Because I'm half demon."

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Review! Please! If things aren't clear right now, they'll be explained the next chapter. Well not fully explained or else that would ruin the surprise now wouldn't it? Anyway… REVIEW!


	3. Ch 3

No Longer Alone 

Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, Inuyasha and co. don't belong to me, and they don't belong to you. Wait, hmmm… that doesn't make any sense. Oh well, Inuyasha and co. still don't belong to me ='(

Haha, ok I'm new at the whole html thing so I got the spaces wrong for the first couple of chapters. I wanted lots of spaces, but I put in too many. Silly me. Hopefully, I got it right now. I've reposted the previous chapters, so if the spaces really bugged you before, you can go back and read them. If they didn't bother you, then don't read it. I mean, I'm not forcing you or anything I'm just saying, 'cuz it bugged me, and so… yeah… 

Anyway, THANK YOU for the reviews! They really encourage me. Lots. You people are my inspiration! Review more and I'll write faster! I LOVE all of y'all! I could just ::sniff:: CRY!!! ::breaks out crying:: Chapter 3, enjoy!

Ch. 3 

_A demon?!_ Her mind reeled. _But-but how can that be? Demons weren't real. They were just monsters that adults created to scare little children… weren't they?_ "How… what…?" Kagome stuttered.

"Yeah that's right," Inuyasha said with a smirk. "Demons live on this planet with us. In fact, demons and humans live together on the other eight planets as well."

"But how can that be?" She asked again. "What about the space program? It's too hot and too cold to live on the other planets."

"Feh. That's all a load of bullshit. Everyone in the space program belong to the Organization. They feed the rest of the world a pack of lies to keep away the questions. The 'sun' is just a ball of rock held together by a special type of gas, and as the gas particles bounce of the rock particles, a reaction occurs and a sort of radiation comes of the 'sun'. The particles of the radiation glow and so that's where the light comes from."

Inuyasha waited as she processed this information, "But why do we feel heat?"

"The layer around this planet protects it from any traveling demons, but it takes up a lot of energy to erect, so the heat is a bi-product. The sun's radiation has an effect on the layer that causes it to be hotter when closer to the sun. The part of the layer that is away from the sun's special radiation makes it colder. Don't overload your brain trying to understand this, bitch."

Her head snapped toward him at his rude last comment but she didn't say anything about it. "What's the Organization? The doctor that was at this one hospital had a necklace that said, 'The Organization'."

"The Organization is just this group that makes sure that no one knows about demons. They need Organization members in hospitals to cover for the demons that create harmful accidents. Anyone who knows about demons or works in a company that might discover them is pulled into the Organization. There are spies all over the place. Personally, I think the Organization's a bunch of crap. I mean, half of the world is part of the Organization. Tch. I don't even know why Sesshomaru bothers with this. It's a lot of strain, which is why I won't join, not like I would be accepted anyway." He said that last comment more to himself than to Kagome.

She didn't inquire. It sounded personal. "Who's Sesshomaru?"

"The Head of the Organization."

"Why are you telling me all of this?"

"Because," he said a bit wearily, "because you're a priestess."

"What does being a priestess have anything to do with this?"

"Back in the Sengoku Jidai, the Era of the Wars, priestesses and priests used holy power to destroy the demons. They were hated by all demons and most were killed on this planet. Any priestesses left now a days is in the Organization. But trust me, you don't want to be there. They perform all sorts of experiments on them to try to create holy power to eliminate bothersome demons. You're lucky I found you before they did. Your powers must have been dormant."

"W-will you be keeping me here?" She asked timidly.

He looked at her out of the corner of his eye, and after some hesitation, he answered, "Yes." He glanced at a clock nearby and ignored her cries of, 'Thank you!' "You should get some sleep. It's 11:05." He walked back to his room and lightly kicked the door closed after him. He sighed and flopped onto his bed without changing his clothes. Answering all the girl's questions was tough. He definitely didn't want to go through that again. He pitied the poor suckers that did this as a living in the Organization. As he turned his head to the pillows, the comforting smell of cherry blossoms and lavender, from when the girl had slept in his bed, calmed him down immediately. The soft fragrance enveloped his senses and it lulled him to sleep in seconds.

~*~*~*~*~

The aroma of sizzling bacon and scrambled eggs wafted through the room. Inuyasha's nose twitched. He lifted his upper body and opened his eyes groggily. He caught a glimpse of Kagome exiting his room. He shifted his gaze to his bedside table and found a large tray of bacon, eggs, and toast. He couldn't suppress a small smile. She had made him breakfast in bed. He brought the tray to his lap and marveled at her superior cooking. He was going to have to have her cook for him more often. A soon as he finished eating, he slouched to his bathroom and came out five minutes later looking completely refreshed.

He found Kagome cooking cookies in the kitchen. She smiled when she saw him. "Cookie?" She offered. She held out a plate of sugar cookies. He took one and feigned disinterest.

"Thanks for the breakfast," he mumbled quietly through his cookie. It was apparent that he was unused to thanking people.

She beamed at his thanks, "No problem."

Inuyasha just couldn't figure her out. According to her, her whole family had been killed and yet she could still smile as if nothing happened. He was sure that she was still mourning on the inside, but it had taken him three centuries to even crack a smile after the death of the woman who had stolen his heart. Against his will, the memories came flooding back.

~ Flashback ~

_"Kikyo, I don't see why you bother with these stupid villagers. Just leave them alone and we can live together. Only the two of us," Inuyasha said while sitting high up in a tree. _

_Kikyo turned toward him. She sat in the middle of a field of flowers, and in her hands, she held a bouquet of herbs. She gave him a small don't-be-stupid smile, "They may be stupid villagers to you, Inuyasha, but I grew up around those kind people. They helped me grow and taught me to be the woman I am today. I will not abandon them and I will do anything to help them, which brings me to the responsibility of village priestess."_

_"Keh," he averted his eyes stubbornly._

~ End Flashback ~

~ Flashback ~

_Demons surrounded him in battle, both live and dead. "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" He shouted out, disintegrating countless demons before him. As he prepared for the next batch of demons, he heard his name called._

_"Inuyasha!" A huge pink glow streaked toward him. It vaporized any demon within a five-meter radius, and embedded itself in his chest an inch below his heart. The force of the blow pushed him to the ground and across it several meters. Indescribable pain exploded throughout his chest. The burning feeling spread from his heart to the far reaches of his body attempting to paralyze him. He jerkily raised his head and saw Kikyo in a stance holding her bow. Blood dripped down her left arm creating a red river at her feet. _

_"K-Kikyo… what…?"_

_She staggered toward him with obvious effort and kneeled at his head. She picked up the pale, pink jewel resting next to him and clasped it tightly in her hand. He stared at it in surprise, "Where… did that… come fro- "_

_"Don't pretend, Inuyasha. It makes your devious nature even more despicable." She sobered, "You said you loved me, Inuyasha. You said countless times that you wanted to live with me and I was gullible enough to believe you. I actually believed that you would turn human for me with the power of the Shikon no Tama. Then the moment I let my guard down, you betrayed me. I believed that there was actually some good in you because you were half human. I was a fool."_

_Inuyasha watched her in shock and betrayal, as he fought to stay conscious. What was she talking about? He didn't steal the jewel! He didn't even know how it turned up at his side. Kikyo's image began to blur and a familiar darkness demanded to take over. He saw more demons coming at them, and he lifted his hand with great effort to slay them with another Iron Reaver Soul Stealer._

_"We would be alive, Inuyasha, we would continue to live if it wasn't for your inane actions. But I don't care it you hate me. I still love you. And I will follow you in death and take the Shikon no Tama, the Jewel of Four Souls, to the fires of my funeral pyre." Inuyasha managed to lift his hand one last time to kill the demons racing toward them before he slipped into a deep sleep. Kikyo collapsed on top of Inuyasha, her loss of blood finally taking effect. One hand held her bleeding shoulder while the other rested over the arrow she had pierced his heart with._

~ End Flashback ~

"Inuyasha. Inuyasha-a!" Kagome called to him. She snapped her fingers and he looked up in surprise. She sighed, "Oh good, you're back. You had a major space out there. You okay?"

"Yeah, whatever," he said still pondering on his memories.

She watched him closely, "A penny for your thoughts?"

Inuyasha snorted, "My thoughts cost way more than a penny. And anyway… do you even have a penny?"

"Humph. Jerk," she muttered under her breath, fully knowing that he could hear her, as she folded her arms over her chest in a pout.

Inuyasha smirked. He had to admit, she was cute like that. In fact, he had been admitting a lot of things in the past day. The girl was making him soft, and he hadn't even known him for 24 hours! "Hey, you wanna go out today?"

"For what?" She looked up at him, confused.

"For clothes or something. Since you'll be living here."

Her face split in a grin, "Thank you."

~*~*~*~*~

Kagome sat across from Inuyasha as they ate burgers at the food court in the mall. She had lived in a cardboard box for almost a week eating whatever she could find, sometimes even forced to dig out of the dumpster. Simple cheeseburgers and fries were like the fruits of nirvana in comparison to that alley. She was having the time of her life.

Inuyasha sucked the last of his drink from his straw noisily, "Well, where are we off to now?"

"Maybe I should get some make up."

He shook his head, "Naw, that stuff's just a waste of money. You look pretty enough without it." He said without thinking.

She blushed. Instantly realizing his mistake, Inuyasha stumbled for an excuse, "If you can call that face of yours pretty. Personally, I think make up wouldn't be able to make you look any less ugly." He looked away with a slight blush.

Kagome smiled lightly and stood up, "I think I have enough clothes for me to hold out for a while. We can go now if you want." Inuyasha nodded. Kagome looked at him out of the corner of her eye. He was wearing shades to cover his unnaturally colored eyes and he wore a black bandana matching his black shirt and pants to hide his ears. His appearance clearly gave the impression of 'bad boy'.

"Kagome!" Someone called to her. She turned around only to be practically knocked to the ground by three girls around her age. If it weren't for Inuyasha catching her with his lightning reflexes, she would have been on the ground by now.

One of the girls grabbed her arm and pulled her away from Inuyasha, "Kagome! We heard about the accident. We're so sorry! We went to the funeral but you weren't there! Where were you? We've been looking all over the place. You worried us sick! And here we find you in the mall hanging out with some hot guy I definitely don't remember. By the way, is he available?" The girl asked looking Inuyasha up and down.

Kagome pulled her hand away from the girl's grasp and rubbed her wrist, "Um… sorry, but do I know you girls?"

The girls gasped simultaneously. One of the girls who had short hair spoke, "You're kidding right? It's only been a week since you've been missing and you already forgot about us? We've known each other since we were six."

Kagome struggled to remember. The girl's name was on the tip of her tongue, "E-Eri?"

"Yes!" The girl jumped excitedly, "You must have amnesia or something. Oh, you poor girl!"

Kagome turned to the other two girls, "Um… Yuki? Ayumi?"

"Yes!" They both said happily.

"Kagome!" Yuki, the girl who had pulled her arm, jumped in, "you have to come home with us! I'm sure my parents will let you stay! I mean, you don't have a home right? I don't know where you've been, but you should come with us. Come on! Let's go- "

"Just a second," Inuyasha cut in. The girls looked at him as if seeing him there for the first time, "Who said you could take Kagome? Did she even say she wanted to stay with you?" He spoke fiercely.

Eri leaned over to Kagome and whispered in her ear, "Who is this guy?"

Before she could answer, Ayumi called for her attention, "Ooo! Kagome, Kagome, look who's coming! Do you remember him? You should!" Kagome looked in the direction Ayumi's finger pointed in and saw a handsome young man walking toward her. His long, black hair was pulled into a high ponytail and his piercing blue eyes seemed to penetrate to her very soul. But… there was something about him that seemed almost deceitful. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but she brushed that thought aside. She remembered who this young man was. 

"Kouga!" She squealed happily. She bounded past the others and jumped into his waiting arms. Inuyasha looked surprised and let out an annoyed growl. "Oh, Kouga!" Kagome gushed, "I missed you so much! It seems like such a long time since the last time I saw you! I'm so relieved that I can count on someone to help me through this crisis," she hugged his neck tightly and unsuccessfully tried to hold back her tears.

Kouga stroked her hair in a placating manner, "Don't cry, baby. You know you'll always have me to lean on." This seemed to cheer her up and she pulled back to give him a sparkling smile through her tears.

Inuyasha couldn't help but feel a little jealous at this, but that wasn't what he was worried about. The stench that came off this 'Kouga' fellow was clearly that of a wolf demon and he could tell through the guy's actions and false smile that he was faking his comforting motions. Something was very wrong about him. 

Inuyasha gave a low growl that only Kouga could hear. Kouga looked up at the noise. "Kagome, who is this dog turd?" He asked wrapping a protective arm around her.

Kagome struggled out of his tight grip, "Relax. That's only Inuyasha. He saved me after I ran away from the hospital and let me live at his apartment."

"You live under the same roof as this mongrel?" Kouga asked in disbelief. Inuyasha gave a dangerous growl.

"Kouga!" Kagome scolded, "Inuyasha saved me from a um… from a large, stray dog that attacked me. Be nice!" 

"Come on, Kagome, let's go." Inuyasha ground out through his clenched teeth.

Kouga stood in front of Kagome, "Who said she wanted to go with you? I could just let her stay at my house."

"Actually," Kagome sidestepped into their conversation, "I think I'll stay with Inuyasha. I owe him for saving my life, so I'm going to help him around his apartment. I'm sorry Kouga; I don't want to be a burden to anymore people. We'll see each other often okay?" She told him softly with her back turned to Inuyasha. She missed the triumphant smirk that he flashed at Kouga. 

Kagome walked out of the mall with Inuyasha. He looked down at her and told her softly, "You know, Kouga isn't the only person you can lean on. I've got your back too."

Kagome gave him a grateful smile that seemed to brighten the parking lot they were walking into, "Thank you, Inuyasha. That means a lot to me."

Inuyasha looked away with a small blush, "Feh."

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Wow! I got three chapters done already! Anyway, for all you scientific people, that stuff about the sun and junk was just made up, so if it doesn't make any sense, ignore it 'cuz it's my story and I get to decide what happened.

The last few chapters I've put up have been pretty quick because I had it all written down on paper, so the next chapters won't come out as fast. But there is a way for me to update faster and that is reviews! So all you wonderful people, review por favor! (that means please in Spanish for all you dumdums out there.) Thank you!


	4. Ch 4

No Longer Alone 

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and co. belongs to me. All mine! ::sobs:: I wish…

Ok, so I lied. It didn't take me so long to get out another chapter. And do you know why? It's because of you! My _inspiration!_ So the more you review, the faster I post! If you have any questions about this story, feel free to ask! Enter Chapter 4…

Ch. 4 

Kagome rummaged through the near-empty fridge, as she called out to the young man in the dining room. "Inuyasha, we're all out of food, we'll have to go out grocery shopping after lunch. Right now, I can only cook instant noodles." She shut the refrigerator door close and reached for his stash of instant noodle cups in the top cabinet. Her hand came just short in reaching the food.

"What's wrong with instant noodles?" Inuyasha asked innocently, as he came into the kitchen. He watched as she jumped up and down in an attempt to reach the Ramen cups.

Kagome turned to him and glared with her hands on her hips, "I'll tell you what's wrong. We've had Ramen for the past three days. It's not healthy for you! And even if you're a demon, I'm human and I need my nutrients." She told him in a no-nonsense kind of way.

"Fine," Inuyasha glared back, "We'll go after we finish eating." He reached up and grabbed a couple cups of instant noodles for her. "Shrimp flavor all right with you?" He asked offhandedly and tossed both cups to her.

She checked the flavor labels, "You can have the shrimp, and I'll have the chicken flavor." She said, pulling out a pot and filling it with water.

He made a face at her playfully and went back into the dining room. Kagome smiled to herself as she waited for the water to boil. It had only been a month since she moved in with Inuyasha, but it seemed to come so naturally to her, sharing an apartment with a half demon, that is. She dumped the two blocks of raw noodles into the pot and stirred once in a while with her chopsticks. She knew that he still held many things about his past from her, but she didn't mind. He would tell her when the time was right. She ladled the noodles into tow bowls and added the flavoring, before meeting Inuyasha at the dining table.

Kagome placed one bowl in front of Inuyasha and the other at her seat. When she went back to the kitchen to get chopsticks, Inuyasha sneakily switched their bowls, confident that he had won the battle over the chicken-flavored noodles.

He was already halfway finished with his meal, when he realized something, "Hey, wait a minute, this is shrimp flavor!" He cried indignantly.

Kagome gave him a smug smile.

~*~*~*~*~

"Jeez, Inuyasha! Are you still mad about that little switcheroo I pulled? That was at least two hours ago! I said I was sorry!" Kagome told a ticked off driver.

Inuyasha gripped the steering wheel and mumbled something incoherent. Kagome leaned closer to his mouth and heard him mumble, "I just don't like being tricked." She sighed exasperatingly. They had already gone to the store and were now coming back with a trunk full of food, including more instant noodles, but Inuyasha continued to grumble.

"How about we make a deal, Inuyasha, I'll make instant noodles again for you tomorrow with whatever flavor you want, and in return, you'll stop fuming." Inuyasha grudgingly agreed to her terms.

Kagome looked out of the windshield at the deserted freeway rod ahead of them in the middle of a desert-like area that led to the apartment complex. For some reason, she had never seen any people drive down this road, or live in the other apartments in the buildings aside from them. How strange…

Suddenly, the roof of the car caved inward as a huge weight crushed onto it. "Shit," Inuyasha cursed as he swerved off the road. He slashed their seat belts to ribbons and pulled Kagome with him out the door seconds before his car hit a huge rock. He used the ground as leverage as he leaped into the air to avoid the explosion that followed soon after. Kagome tightened her arms around his neck.

"Relax," he soothed as he landed lightly on his feet, "I'm not gonna let anything hurt you," She continued to cling to his neck from the surprise of the sudden attack and released him reluctantly.

"W-what was that?" She asked him shakily.

"Apparently a giant centipede," Inuyasha replied, looking in the direction of the remains of his once functioning car, Kagome followed his gaze and gasped when she saw the demon. It had to be at least several hundred feet long. Half of its body was wrapped loosely around the large rock they had hit and the other half including the humanoid head and torso slithered along the ground.

"What is that thing? It's so big."

"It's a demon centipede, though I don't know why it attacked us." Inuyasha said calmly.

Kagome squinted up at him, "How can you be so calm?"

"That's only a small-fry demon," he reassured.

"Small-fry?" Kagome nearly screamed, "Small-fry?! Does that thing look small to you?!"

Inuyasha sighed, "Look, just because it's big doesn't mean it's strong. Don't worry about it, this won't take long."

The demon suddenly rushed at them, its countless legs scurrying on the ground and the eight human-looking arms that sprouted from its feminine torso waved excitedly, "The Jewel of the Four Souls," it spoke in a grating voice, "Give me the Jewel of the Four Souls! I can smell it on one of you. Give it to me!"

Inuyasha looked in surprise and then turned his gaze to Kagome, "You have it? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," she hissed, eyes wide in fear.

The demon dived at Inuyasha, "You! You must have it half demon!" It grabbed him and examined him quickly before he tore the arms off of him. The centipede howled with rage and grabbed him with her remaining five arms and threw him ruthlessly against a rock. His head cracked against it and he lay limp.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed in panic. The demon rounded on her.

"He doesn't have it, so you must have the jewel, little girl!" It snarled and dived at Kagome, one arm outstretched to claw at her with her long, sharp nails. Kagome stood unable to move, even unable to scream, when suddenly, a silver blur ran in front of her. Amber eyes widened in pain as he took the blow meant for her. He slumped against her a little, but continued to shield her, as the monster slashed at his back, creating long, deep cuts. He looked down at Kagome and gave her a weak smile.

"Inuyasha!" She pleaded, "Please stop this! I'm not worth it!" She cried pushing him away. Inuyasha fell to the side and watched in horror as the centipede struck her side. Enraged, he gave a feral growl and cut off the demon's head, plunging a hand into the demon's heart to make sure it died. Her legs and body continued to writhe, but after a few minutes, it stopped.

"Kagome," Inuyasha whispered, forgetting his own injuries, as he crawled to where she lay. Three cuts dug into her side, each a centimeter long, bleeding profusely. He touched one gently and Kagome moaned and opened her eyes.

Struggling to say something, she opened her clenched hand, "This… came… out of… my body." Inuyasha stared in shock when he saw the pale, pink jewel glowing faintly in her hand.

"The Jewel of the Four Souls," he whispered in awe before Kagome fainted dead away, from her blood loss. "Kagome," he said worriedly and scooped her into his arms, leaping away from the battlefield and toward their apartment. 

Minutes later, a helicopter arrived and men with the Organization logo on their shirts hopped out. They washed all the blood and evidence away, after they attached the corpse of the demon to the helicopter and flew it away, leaving no sign that a demon centipede had ever been there at all.

~*~*~*~*~

Inuyasha hovered over Kagome anxiously as she lay once again unconscious on his bed, but this time it was because of a physical injury. He growled at himself. Since when had he started to care about anyone? _Since Kagome came along, that's when_, he thought answering his own question. Inuyasha's thoughts disappeared when he heard her breathe raggedly. This wasn't good, every time he had bandaged and re-bandaged her, the blood continued to pour out. At this rate, she would die. It was time to call in for reinforcements. He picked up the phone.

~*~*~*~*~

"PERVERT!" A resounding slap could be heard through the entire apartment complex. An old couple living in the apartment below them winced. This was usual though.

Sango sat on her couch and fumed. How dare he! She hadn't heard so much as a 'hello' from him, when he came through her door, before she felt his hand rubbing her backside. She was about to yell at him some more when she heard the phone ring.

"Hello?" She answered, putting on a friendly voice, masking her anger.

"Sango, I need you and Miroku over here. NOW!" A familiar voice spoke urgently.

"Inuyasha?" She would have teased him about asking for help but she sensed the seriousness of his tone of voice.

"Yes, and bring some medical supplies. I'm running out."

That didn't sound good. "We'll be right over," she replied, hanging up. "Come on, monk, we're needed at Inuyasha's." Sango went over to her closet and fished through it before finding her First Aid kit.

"Right," Miroku said, growing serious. There was a time for play and there was a time for work. And from the serious look on Sango's face, this was definitely not a time for play.

~*~*~*~*~

The doorbell rung noisily, its sound reverberated around the apartment. Inuyasha nearly ripped the door off its hinges before the last echoes died away. "What took you so long?" He growled angrily.

"What's the problem, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked calmly. 

"Kagome's hurt. Badly."

"Who's Kagome?" Sango asked, confused.

"A priestess. Long story, I'll tell you later. She was hurt by a demon centipede," he explained as he led them to his room, "It cut her and she's still bleeding."

Sango knelt down next to Kagome and felt her forehead. It was unusually cool. Not a good sign. "How long ago?" She asked, feeling her pulse and pulling back the sheets to examine her injury. There was a blood spot slowly seeping through the side of bandages around her midsection. She pulled out her First Aid kit.

Inuyasha growled lightly when he saw the Organization logo on it, but still replied, "Approximately six hours ago." It had been quite a while since the wars between the demons and humans, bur the demons that still lived continued to hate his kind, including his half-brother, Sesshomaru. For some reason, he seemed to despise his little brother's kind even more than the average demon, which led to several assassination attempts. All of which had failed miserably to kill him. It was true that Sango, a demon exterminator, and Miroku, a monk given a curse by a demon, were part of the Organization, but they had never betrayed the secret of their friendship to their co-workers and boss.

Sango unraveled the bandages and inspected the wounds. She searched through her kit and pulled out a tube of ointment. She gently dabbed it on the cuts and rewrapped her with new bandages, "There that should do it. The ointment will close the wound," she said with a satisfied sigh, packing her things away.

She and Miroku were about to head out the door, when Inuyasha stepped in front of them, "Wait, there's something else." He held out his closed fist. When he unclenched his fingers, Sango and Miroku gasped in unison. 

"What are you doing with the Jewel of the Four Souls, Inuyasha?" Sango asked suspiciously. 

"It came from Kagome's body when she was cut. I think she's Kikyo's incarnation."

An uneasy silence fell upon the three. Sango shifted uncomfortably, not wanting to bring up anything about the dead priestess, in case she said something disrespectful and brought Inuyasha's rage on herself. Both she and Miroku knew about his past.

Inuyasha sat in a chair near his bed and watched Kagome, without moving once. He noted that her face had turned from pale to a more rosy color. He jumped when her long lashes fluttered open.

"Inuyasha," she murmured. She tried to sit up, but Inuyasha pushed her back down.

"Easy," he told her. Sango and Miroku rushed over.

"I-I…"

"Save your strength," he said putting a finger to her lips. He couldn't help marveling at the soft texture of her lips, despite the fact that they were dry from lack of liquids. Miroku and Sango stared in surprise. This wasn't like the Inuyasha they used to know. This Kagome must be some girl to be able to change Inuyasha so much. 

Sango again knelt by Kagome and felt her forehead once more. This time it felt warmer. "Hi, I'm Sango Taijiya. I'm one of Inuyasha's friends and the man with the staff over there is Miroku Houshi."

Kagome nodded politely in acknowledgement, "Nice to meet you. I'm Kagome. Though I have a question. Could someone tell me about that jewel that came out of me?"

Inuyasha shoved Miroku forward, "You tell her."

Miroku sighed, "Very well. It's a complicated story though, so brace yourself, Lady Kagome. 

"We live in a galaxy called Shikon, meaning Four Souls. Long ago, humans and only humans inhabited Shikon. There were no such thing as demons, well, real ones anyway. The galaxy was named Shikon because the humans that lived in the nine worlds were very pure and good hearted. I suppose some weren't as pure as others, but that didn't make a difference. The four souls of Shikon are called ara-mitama, nigi-mitama, kushi-mitama, and saki-mitama. Ara-mitama means courage, nigi-mitama means friendship, kushi-mitama means wisdom, and saki-mitama means love. These four traits balance out the human nature. And so the worlds lived peacefully and happily.

"In that era, there lived a powerful priestess, by the name of Midoriko. She purified those with impure hearts, hoping that it would prevent trouble from breaking out. On this world of Goshinboku, she met up with a thief named Onigumo. He had been pushed off a cliff by angry villagers, but somehow managed to survive and drag his broken body to the nearest village, which was the one Midoriko was staying at. She pitied the poor man and tried to help him heal, but she knew that he would never walk again. On his back, the imprint of a spider design, created by the jagged rocks at the bottom of the cliff, would forever scar him as a reminder of his punishment. 

"Midoriko tried to purify him, but his evil thoughts were too impure. Those thoughts were the only thing that kept him alive. Before long, he began to fester desires for the kind priestess who took care of him. His evil desires and thoughts called the devil to him, who proposed a deal. The devil told Onigumo that he would give him a body that would allow him to pursue those desires and in return, he would gain the man's soul. Onigumo agreed and thus with that deal, he sold his soul to the devil.

"But the devil, was just as evil and cunning, and he had tricked him. The devil was from the underworld and so his form was not tangible. He twisted the deal and gained not only Onigumo's soul, but his body as well. The demon Naraku was born into the world.

"From his body, Naraku formed thousands and thousands of demons, and those demons spawned thousands and thousands of demons, infesting the whole of Shikon with evil. The people began to lose the traits of Shikon. They began to lose courage, friendship, wisdom, and love as wars broke out and families were split apart. Soon, barely any people were still pure.

"Midoriko was up to her neck in fighting demons. She used her holy power to purify their souls and destroyed them. After seven days and seven nights of fighting demons without rest, one particularly fierce demon called all the demons around it to its body and formed into one being. That demon managed to sink its fangs into Midoriko. 

"With the last of her fading strength, Midoriko reached deep into her soul where the four traits of Shikon continued to thrive, and forced it out of her body, in the hopes that her pure soul could still help others even after her body died. What she forced out of her body was the Shikon no Tama, the Jewel of Four Souls. All of her purity was forced into a concentrated ball of power. But at the same time she forced her own soul out, the demon's soul was forced out as well. And in this small jewel, their souls continue to battle it out in a never-ending war of good against evil."

Kagome sat speechless, trying to digest this large chunk of information, "So, you're saying that depending on the user…"

"… the jewel can be used for either good or evil." Miroku concluded.

"But why was it in me?" She asked.

"The jewel was passed down for generations in the hands of good and evil. My ancestors were demon exterminators as am I," Sango cut in, "After they slew a exceptionally evil demon that had the jewel in its possession, it became too evil for them to handle, so they gave it to a powerful priestess named Kikyo," Sango glanced a look at Inuyasha," to purify it. But after an… accident, she died and took the jewel to her funeral flames. We believe you are her reincarnation."

Kagome massaged her temples. This was just too much.

"Get some sleep, Kagome," Inuyasha said, pulling the sheets back over her. He led the others to the door and mumbled a quick thanks. When he came back to his room, he found that Kagome was already asleep. He sat down on a chair close to his bed and watched as she breathed lightly. He yawned sleepily. The day had taken a lot out of him. He rested his head on the pillow Kagome lay on and after breathing in her floral scent, drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

I'm on a roll today! That chapter took less than 24 hours to write! I owe it all to you! Review, review, review! Hehe, that rhymes! Again, if something confuses you, ask away! I think even I'm confused… LOL.

Ok, I've decided to start something new. I'm going to respond to my reviewers starting from the very first ones, so here goes…

~*~*~

Review Responses 

~*~*~

**lovecups**: Thank you, I'm really grateful for all of these compliments. This is like a dream come true! ::sobs:: I tried to make up a plot line that no one had come up with before. Of course it still leans in the direction of a fanfic I've read or two, but otherwise I've tried to make it sound totally original. Thank you! ::blows kisses::

**Shadow**: You don't have to worry about that. I don't plan on stopping! Just keep on reading and I'll be happy! Don't stop reviewing!

**E. Marie**: Thank you sooo much! I really appreciate your encouragement. If it wasn't for you, I probably wouldn't even be this far! You also reviewed my other story and I'm so happy! Your comments almost made me cry! (In a good way of course! Ya know, tears of happiness!) I'll try to keep updating my story, and I'll try to update Fulfilling a Promise. You are the only person that has reviewed both my fics! I don't know what else to say to you but THANK YOU! Oh, wait, I already said that… LOL, but that doesn't matter because I could say it a thousand times!

**CrissyRose**: Hey! What's up? Haha, just kidding, but thanks, I like my idea of the different world too! LOL

**moonlight**: Hi, moonlight! I'm so happy you think that this story could go somewhere. To tell you the truth, I don't really know where it's going to go. I've got somewhat of a plot line in my head ::scratches head:: its very vague though, so if you have any ideas, just let me know! I'll update again as soon as possible! See ya!

**Dallandra**: I'm glad that you're enjoying this! It was pretty hard to think of this. I had to stop and think once in a while. ::stops and thinks:: LOL, stay tuned 'cuz I'll be updating again in the near future! Boy that really sounded like the narrators of a TV show, huh? Oh, well LOL

**Leomae108**: Yeah, he was a little out of character, but I wanted to put some fluff in these beginning chapters. It's not much fluff, because they're just getting to know each other, but I try =). You know, I never thought about Inuyasha telling Kagome about Kouga being a demon, but that's a good idea! Thanks! As for your other question, you'll have to wait, or it might spoil the story. Thank you so much for your review! Come back again! Oh great, now I sound like a seller at a store ::sigh:: Anyway, don't go crazy because here's chapter four! Though, by now you would have finished reading it… 

**ArtemisMoon**: Thank you, ArtemisMoon! I hope I get more reviews too! LOL. I'm so glad you think my story is worth reading. Do you know how much that means to me? ::sniff:: THANK YOU SO MUCH! I love Inuyasha's attitude too! Why do you think I'm writing a fanfic about him? 'Cuz I love him so much! I love your review! Hope you enjoyed this latest chapter!


	5. Ch 5

No Longer Alone 

Disclaimer: Hmm… what was I going to say again? Oh yeah, Inuyasha and co. doesn't belong to me. ::double take:: Wait they don't ?! NOOO!!

Ok this chapter took longer than I expected to get out, and it's a bit shorter than I expected as well. Sorry! But thank you for all the reviews! **21** reviews! THANK YOU SOOOOOO MUCH! I love all of you! Please keep on reviewing! 

This chapter is pretty angsty and please read through the whole chapter before you do something harmful to me. ::hides underneath the bed covers:: Enjoy!

Ch. 5 

Kagome woke to the smell of freshly made coffee and pancakes. Her eyes watered as she yawned and she blinked sleepily, "Well, this is a change," she murmured as she looked up at Inuyasha, who stood next to her tray of food, proudly, "Usually, I get up first to make you breakfast." She smiled.

She took the offered cup of coffee and sipped it slowly, self-consciously running a hand through her disheveled hair under his intense gaze. She picked up the plate of pancakes, positive she wouldn't be able to eat it all. Cutting the stack neatly in quarters, she sampled his cooking and was surprised to find, despite the slightly burnt look, they were quite good.

After eating about half her pancakes and finishing her coffee she spoke o Inuyasha, knowing without having to look that he was still staring at her, "Did you eat, yet?"

He shook his head.

She turned her head to him and frowned, "Why not?"

"Because I was making your breakfast," he growled, annoyed.

Kagome too this the wrong way and her eyes lowered in guilt. "I'm sorry," she apologized softly.

"Wha-? What are you apologizing for, wench? I just took too long making it. Plus I'm not even hungry." He said, confused to why she would put the blame on herself. He settled for the fact that she was crazy.

"Thank you for the breakfast, Inuyasha. It was really sweet of you," Kagome thanked him.

"Just don't get hurt again. You weak humans take too long to heal." He winced inwardly at his own words and half expected her to start yelling at him or crying, but she just smiled and nodded her head. He shook his head lightly in wonder. It had been a month since he found her in that alleyway, yet he still couldn't understand her. She always stayed so happy. Perhaps it was all a mask to cover her sorrow, but if that was true, she was damn good at hiding her true feelings. Maybe she forgot she had amnesia, he mused.

"Inuyasha?"

"What?"

"Could we… go to the store again?" Kagome asked hesitantly.

"What?" He glared at her annoyed, "We just went yesterday."

"Yeah, but it you remember, we didn't bring anything back," she said dryly. 

"No. We'll just eat Ramen." He turned away.

"Please, Inuyasha? I can still make you instant noodles like I promised."

"I can make my own instant noodles," he sniffed.

"Please, please, please?" Kagome pleaded.

"Fine!" Inuyasha snapped a bit harsher than he intended, "We'll go. Just stop groveling already!" The moment 'groveling' left his lips, Kagome clutched her head and let out a short scream, dropping to her knees. Inuyasha was by her side instantly.

"What's wrong?" He asked gently.

"I'm… remembering," was all she could say. A flood of memories came rushing to her mind, toppling the dam she had unconsciously put up to keep them away. She tried to push the memories away, but like a stick against a raging ocean, they couldn't be stopped and she began to remember what happened at that fire and more. She remembered all of it.

~ Flashback ~

She took a deep breath. The smell of spring was in the air. It was a lovely May after noon and she couldn't be happier as she strolled home, passing various shops and stores. As she passed the dark alley between the antique shop and the candy store, she heard an almost whimpering sound. Curious, she walked in cautiously. The sound came louder and sounded more like a man. Tiptoeing through the darkness with a guiding hand on the wall, she snuck toward the odd noises. At the corner of the antique shop on her right, she turned the corner and saw a faint light up ahead. The sounds continued to issue forth from that direction.

_After a few more steps, Kagome could see two shadowy figures illuminated by a flashlight. She crept within hearing distance and crouched behind a trashcan. The figures were both men and one, whom she couldn't recognize, was standing looking down intimidatingly on the second man. The second man was on his hands and knees pleadingly before the first. Kagome was barely able to muffle her gasp. The second man was Kouga!_

_"Please," Kouga begged, "Please, Lord Naraku! Please spare me! I admit, I was weak! I wasn't able to do as I promised. I've grown too close to her. Please! I promise I'll do better, just give me another chance!" He grabbed onto the bottom of the first man's pants._

_"Release me," Naraku said coldly, with narrowed eyes, "You disgust me, Kouga. You are a weak and groveling fool, and I should do away with you for that, but I will give you a second chance nevertheless. But be warned, this is the only time you will receive any kind of mercy from me. Don't fail me again." He finished, still using that same monotonous tone of voice._

_"Yes, yes, Lord Naraku. I understand. Thank you, thank you so much…" Kouga continued to prostrate himself before Naraku, bowing like a worshiper repeatedly and offered various ways of expressing his gratitude, his voice fading away from Kagome's ears. _

_She fell back noiselessly in shock and shook her head in denial, not wanting to believe what her eyes told her. She loved Kouga, and she admired his confidence and his ability to help keep her head up high. The Kouga she knew would never bow to anyone. The Kouga she knew was always there as a shoulder to lean against, always there to help her out. But this blundering buffoon was in no way similar to the Kouga she knew and loved. She backed away as quickly and quietly as possible out of their range of sight. Rising to her feet, she turned abruptly, and ran. She ran away from the pleading Kouga, and she ran away from the cold-hearted Naraku. Kagome tried, she really did, but running away from her problems seemed to be the only solution she could ever come to._

~ End Flashback ~

~ Flashback ~

Smoke. It filled her senses and clogged her lungs with every breath she drew. It was everywhere. And so was the fire. Flames licked at the wooden beams of her house. One by one they fell, blocking her exits. The intense heat made her skin feel raw and exposed. She heard herself struggling for breath and for some reason, all the drills that had been taught to her about fire safety escaped her mind. Her hands flew up to her throat as she struggled to breath. Sparks of fire flew around her in a lethal dance almost tauntingly. She fell to her knees and felt herself slowly suffocate.

_Suddenly, her mother burst through the flames, landing at Kagome's feet. Her clothes and hair were singed and burnt marks covered her body. "Kagome," she gasped, "you have to get out of here. Please get out of here! The door… the door's right over there. You… you have to live! I'll get the door open and you have to get away from here. Get far away! You still have you entire life ahead of you." She smiled calmly and swayed a bit as she stood up, "I love you, Kagome. I love you so much, and I don't plan on seeing you in the afterlife for a long while yet. Good bye… my daughter."_

_She gave her a peck on the cheek and rushed at the door and suddenly, her objective registered in Kagome's mind. "Mother!" She screamed and tried to reach out and stop her, but her arms seemed strangely lethargic and unresponsive to her brain. Her mother threw herself at the flaming door and uttered not a single cry of pain as the flames swallowed her up. She was dead before she hit the ground._

_"MOTHER!!" Kagome cried again in a heart-wrenching wail. She blundered out the opened door and onto the porch, where her mother's body lay. "Mother!" She sobbed, clutching pitifully at her mother's clothes, wishing she would get up and tell her that every thing was okay._

_"Oh my god, what happened here?" She heard a sarcastic voice say and she looked up. Her voice left her as she stared at the man in front of her. It was Kouga… and he was holding a dripping can of gasoline._

_"You…" Kagome stared in disbelief, "you did this?!" She was about to lunge at him and wrap her fingers around his neck, but a beam fell from the porch shade and trapped her legs. She let out a cry of pain and fisted her hands, her bangs covering her eyes. "Kouga… why? Why did you do this?! What did I do to you? I only loved you. I loved you with all my heart and soul. Is that such a crime?! Tell me!" She yelled at him, lifting her face and letting the tears stream down._

_Kouga continued to smirk at her as he replied, "It was either my life or yours, Kag. Nothing personal. I just value my life more than yours. But for what it's worth," he said before turning to leave, "I'll tell you this, I did like you, even it I didn't love you. Goodbye, Kagome."_

_"Kouga… KOUGA! I loved you! I loved you! Don't you dare turn away, Kouga! You're a MURDERER!" She screamed at his retreating back. Above her, another beam dislodged and fell on her head, knocking her out, but not before a pink light flared to life around her body._

~ End Flashback ~

"No… NOOOO!" Kagome screamed, still clutching her head. "My family! My family!" She sobbed, tears traveling in rivulets down her face. She rocked back and forth, crying as if in physical pain. 

Inuyasha grabbed her shoulders and shook her roughly, "Kagome, snap out of it!"

"Let me go!" She yelled at him and ripped herself out of his grasp, ignoring the pain from her wounds. She stumbled to her feet and bolted from the room. Kagome wrenched the door open and dashed to the stairs, practically throwing herself down the flights of stairs in her attempt to get outside. Once in the fresh air, she ran as fast as her legs could carry her, adrenaline pumping through her veins. After her energy had drained and she could run no more, she collapsed underneath the shade of a tree nearby. Burying her face in the grass and pounding the ground with her fists, she cried and cried and cried. Tears flowed from her eyes, like blood from a wound, from which she had an endless supply.

Inuyasha watched in confusion as Kagome wept. It broke his heart to hear those sobs that seemed to rip out from her throat. Gently, he pulled her into his arms and hugged her clumsily, not sure of what to do. Kagome flung her arms around his neck and hid her face in his shoulder. Tears continued to rack her body and they soaked into Inuyasha's shirt, but he didn't mind. All her wanted was to stop whatever was causing Kagome so much pain. Gradually, the sobs subsided and she pulled away from him a bit.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" Inuyasha asked her gently. 

"It was Kouga. He betrayed out family and started the fire," she said quietly. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying for so long.

_Kouga, that bastard, he's gonna die_, Inuyasha thought and ground his teeth inwardly. He would have stopped and thought about how his inner thoughts had teeth, but now wasn't the time. Kagome collapsed back into his arms and Inuyasha realized that she was in need of his support and definitely not the time for petty thoughts. One arm held her waist while the other stroked her hair gently. Kagome relaxed in his embrace and wrapped her arms loosely around his waist. She leaned against his shoulder and breathed in his woodsy scent. He smelled like the forest, wild and yet also a gentle fragrance. Neither said a word, both understanding each other without using any form of communication. And as they held each other in their arms it seemed as if time itself had stopped.

~*~*~*~*~

Kagome came back from the park behind the apartment complex. She needed sometime along to mull over her thoughts, and Inuyasha had suggested to perfect spot. She almost smiled at the thought of him. Almost. She hadn't smiled once since she regained her memories. She thought it would be disrespectful to her family as she mourned their loss. But what would she do? Kouga left no evidence that it had been him that started the fire and if he were suspected, he would deny it with his eloquent tongue. 

She sighed and opened the front door, surprised to find the room empty. "Inuyasha?" Kagome called out. No one answered. _Where was Inuyasha? He never leaves before telling me_, she thought. "Inuyasha, if this is some kind of sick joke, it's not funny! Come out this instant!" She shouted. She entered his bedroom and looked around. No one was there.

The door shut quietly behind her. She turned around slowly. What she saw made the blood run out of her face. There, held up by twin swords cutting into his shoulders, was Inuyasha's dead body. Kagome stared at it dumbly, refusing to understand what was before her. But suddenly, it hit her like a ton of bricks and she screamed. She screamed and she screamed and she screamed, at the top of her lungs and with all of her might, hoping it would wake Inuyasha from the dead, but his body continued to hang lifelessly. His once full-of-life amber eyes were glazed over in death. One sword penetrated his body over the heart and the other two pierced at the flesh slightly below the shoulders. Three rivers of blood flowed down his body. And Kagome continued to scream. She screamed until she was hoarse, but even through that, she screamed and she screamed and she screamed.

"INUYASHA!!"

~*~*~*~*~

Kagome jerked up from her bed and screamed again, but this time, in the waking world. Her terrified cry sent Inuyasha running to her room, prepared for battle.

When he saw that there was nothing wrong, he turned to Kagome, "What's wrong, Kagome?" He saw her rocking on the bed back and forth again, with her arms wrapped tightly around her legs and hiding her face.

"Gods, it was only a dream, it was only a dream," she chanted over and over. Inuyasha sat down on her bed and tried to get a look at her face. Kagome lifted her eyes above her knees and saw Inuyasha's amber ones, filled with concern. With a choked cry, she lunged at him and hugged him tightly, "Oh, Inuyasha! I had a horrible nightmare! You were hanging on your door dead and… and …" She burst into tears.

Kagome pulled back, wiped away the tears with her pajama shirt sleeve, "I'm sorry, Inuyasha, for waking you up. It was just a dream, but… could you stay with me tonight?" 

Inuyasha nodded understandingly and slid under the covers with her. She nestled in his arms and gave a long sigh. She finally felt safe. She looked to the top of his head and watched as his ears flicked, trying to detect any noises. Giving into temptation, she lifted her hand and stroked one of the triangular ears. Inuyasha stiffened in shock, but her ministrations soothed him and he began to relax. Kagome placed her thumb on the inside of the ear and her other four fingers on the outside and rubbed, feeling the soft, silky texture of the fine hairs sliding against her fingers. Inuyasha's chest rumbled as he purred. _Inuyasha purrs? _Kagome stopped rubbing in surprise and almost laughed. Inuyasha pushed his head against her hand, she began stroking again.

"Thank you, Inuyasha, for being there for me and for being such a good friend," Kagome said softly. She placed a feather light kiss on his cheek and drifted off to sleep. Inuyasha lay speechless. She had kissed him! He felt confused with his feelings, not sure what to think. All of his emotions were tumbling around inside of him. But at the same time he thought, _Wait… only a friend?_ before sleep claimed him.

~*~*~

Review Responses 

~*~*~

**Tenseiga**: Thank you! And don't worry about expressing your opinion, I'd like to hear what others have to say, but Kouga has a big role in this story. I think I'm gonna kill him off though… Personally, I don't hate him but he's the perfect character for this role. It was either him or Hojo, and I don't see Hojo as a villain. Thank you so much for your compliments! I am proud! And even if your brother is hot headed I'll look forward to his review. Don't forget to review for this chapter!

**Amanda**: I don't know about _excellent_ but thank you! That means a lot to me! I hope two days is considered A.S.A.P to you!

**lazydoll06**: I'm so glad! You _love_ my story?! ::starts crying:: By the way, Kagome is 18, it's in chapter 2, in the flashback. My story is going on your fav list? Geez is there any other way to say thank you? I feel like I'm repeating myself (which I am) so you'll have to settle with gracias and xie xie ni!

**Lord-Hiei**: Oh, thank you so much! I'm sooo glad you think my story is great. Do you know how happy I am right now? I about to start crying. I love your comments! 

**lilchickidy0six**: Thank you! ::sobs:: Thank you!

**Relena Peace**: I'm so happy you like it!

lindy*girl: Haha, I don't like Kikyo either, Kouga's ok but I don't like him that much. Why do you think I made him a bad guy in this story? Anyone who gets in the way of Inuyasha and Kagome's relationship must die! Ok I'm exaggerating but you get the point. Read and review! Leomae108: Oh, good, I didn't want to be held responsible for making you go crazy! LOL. And no I don't like Kikyo. I hate her! I thought she was okay before she died but now… ::shudders:: I was thinking about bringing her back, but I might not, it might make the plot too complicated. And I wasn't thinking about _Sesshoumaru_ kidnapping Kagome, but… oops I said too much there =) slayer chik: Thank you! Well, here's the next chapter and I've already started working on chapter 6! 

**moonlight**: Thank you!You're right, Inuyasha is becoming too kind too fast. I have to do something about that. Hmmm… If you have any suggestions don't hesitate to let me know! LOL. Yeah, I have to make Inuyasha get Kagome mad. After she gained her memories, I won't make Kagome so infuriatingly sweet anymore. She'll be normal now. I appreciate your constructive criticism, I'm sure it'll help me in future chapters. Thanks! 

**h.v**: Thank you! I'm glad you approve. Yes, Inuyasha and Kagome are going to be together. I'm sorry I didn't mention it in the summary, I was just trying to hint it, you know?

**ArtemisMoon**: I'm so glad so many people are reading and reviewing! Um… do I want to know how many personalities you have? LOL. I'll take your advice and try to go deeper into Inuyasha's thoughts as soon as an opportunity presents itself. Thanks for your review!

**babybunny01**: OMG! THANK YOU! That means so very much to me! ::sniff:: And since you've been so nice, I think I'll give you some secrets to my writing technique so listen up! Ok, first, some of the important things in my opinion are: grammar, spelling, and vocabulary. You have to have high vocabulary for details (I suggest a thesaurus). Grammar is VERY important, so check your story on Microsoft Word or something first. And it really bugs me when someone spells something wrong, so spelling is also important. One other thing that makes a story sound better is that you MUST have the story in the same tense. In other words, either write it in present or past tense. For example: She stared at the window and was surprised (past), OR She stares at the window and is surprised (present), BUT NOT She stared at the window and is surprised. And the last thing is, is that you have to have fun! Enjoy writing your story and with these tips, I guarantee a successful story. See ya!


	6. Author's Note

AUTHOR'S NOTE 

Hi everyone, sorry for those who thought this was an update. I can't write that quickly! I'm just here to tell you that I'm running out of ideas and fast! 

I'm going to squeeze in the Thunder Brothers and Yura into the story to get Inuyasha and Kagome closer together, but how am I going to make Inuyasha forget about Kikyo? I have to make him faithful or else how will Kagome be sure that Inuyasha will stay with her? I'm also going to find a way to put Shippo in the story as well. And I need to get rid of Naraku quickly, but not too quickly. I don't think my story will be like those 40 chapter stories. I'll be lucky if I can get in 20 chapters! And also I only put Miroku and Sango in the story once, I need more of their involvement and I don't know what to do! Please help me! My e-mail address is notsocrzycatz@yahoo.com. E-mail me! Thank you!

I'm sorry, but the next chapter might take a few days to get out. I don't want to feel rushed. So please bear with me!

This is for **Leomae108** and **slayer chik**. I'm so sorry! I didn't forget about your responses! But ff.net screwed up my review responses and tacked your responses at the end of  **lindy*girl**'s response. Again, sorry I don't want you guys to feel left out. I'll save you the trouble of looking back at the last chapter and write it here:

**Leomae108**: Oh, good, I didn't want to be held responsible for making you go crazy! LOL. And no I don't like Kikyo. I hate her! I thought she was okay before she died but now… ::shudders:: I was thinking about bringing her back, but I might not, it might make the plot too complicated. And I wasn't thinking about _Sesshoumaru_ kidnapping Kagome, but… oops I said too much there =)

**slayer chik**: Thank you! Well, here's the next chapter and I've already started working on chapter 6!

Again, thank you!

                                                                                                                        ~ Cattykit ~


	7. Ch 6

No Longer Alone 

Disclaimer: Hum dee dum… what? Oh okay… Inuyasha and co. doesn't belong to me. I just like to play with them, so don't sue me!!

Oh, wow! I didn't know so many people would respond to my author's note! Thank you! I now have 34 reviews!!!! I'm so happy! And some of you had really good ideas too! I luv ya all! I was going to say more but now I can't seem to remember… so on with the chapter!

Ch. 6 

Kagome didn't know what woke her. A great warmth surrounded her very being and that was all she could comprehend. The warmth made her feel so safe and cared for that she felt as if she was melting on the inside. She opened her eyes and Inuyasha's peacefully sleeping face greeted her. Kagome smiled, his face was completely smooth and at ease. The eyebrows that were usually scrunched up in a scowl were relaxed, making his face more vulnerable and sweet. His arms were wrapped around her waist possessively and she snuggled closer to him, basking in the warmth that emanated from his body. She wished she could stay like this forever.

"Comfortable?" Inuyasha asked with an amused voice. Kagome jumped in his arms.

"You were awake?" She asked meekly.

He grinned arrogantly. 

The phone on the bedside table rung. Kagome looked at him questioningly. He rarely ever got phone calls. Inuyasha answered it, still hugging Kagome with one arm.

"Hello?… Oh, it's you.… Right now?… Fine. Give me a few minutes then… Ok. Bye." He hung up.

"Who was it?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Naoko."

"Who?" Her eyebrows lifted in confusion.

Inuyasha sighed, he knew he would have to tell her sooner or later. "He's my boss."

"You go to work?" She blurted out, disbelief was evident in her voice.

He growled in annoyance, "Is there something so wrong about that?"

Kagome blushed, "Sorry, I just can't imagine you behind a desk typing on some computer."

"That's because I don't. I'm an assassin." Inuyasha told her quietly and let it sink in.

"You're a what?!" Kagome exploded. "Why didn't you tell me? I can't believe you kill people as a living! Why didn't you tell me earlier? Didn't you trust me?"

"No I didn't trust you! It was too early!" He snapped at her angrily.

"Why are you so angry?"

"I'm NOT angry!"

"THEN STOP SHOUTING!" 

"I'M NOT SHOUTING!" Inuyasha seethed. He immediately let go of her waist and pinned her to the bed by her wrists. He bared his fangs, suddenly acting more demonic as his eyes tinged crimson. 

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked timidly. She hadn't meant to set him of so much. And for once, she became afraid of him. Gently, she cupped his cheek in her hand and stroked lightly, "Are you okay?"

The red coloring in his eyes dissipated at once and the regular amber took its place. His features softened instantly and he took a deep shuddering breath as he sat back on his feet. "Kagome… I almost hurt you. No one has ever stood up to me like that before. I'm so… sorry."

Kagome gaped, he was apologizing? She sat closer to him and felt his forehead, "Are you sure you're not sick or something…?"

"This is serious!" He snapped at her. Kagome removed her hand and fought the urge to twiddle her thumbs. She stared into his golden eyes and he stared into her odd blue-gray depths. They were both entranced and began to lean toward each other unconsciously. They were mere inches apart when the phone rang again breaking the atmosphere. They leapt away from each other with burning faces. Inuyasha grabbed at the phone, "What do you want?" He asked rudely. "Oh, it's you again… What?! No way!… Ok, fine. It better be good though. Bye." He said gruffly.

"Naoko again?"

"Yeah."

"Who is Naoko? I mean I know he's your boss but…"

"He used to be part of the Organization, but when he tried something without Sesshomaru's permission and he was fired. But he strongly believes in protecting people from demons so he continues to fight them by hiring people like me as assassins. Why do you think I'm so rich? I get paid a lot because I endanger my life by doing this job. And now he wants me to bring the Jewel of the Four Souls."

"Oh, but why?"

"He wants to explain some things." Inuyasha got out of bed and pulled Kagome out with him.

"Can I come?" She asked hopefully.

"Um… maybe it would be better if you stayed home this time."

"Ok. I'll respect your decision, Inuyasha, because I trust you. I trust you with my life."

~*~*~*~*~

Inuyasha rung the doorbell of the fancy house and then rapped at the door three short times. A young fox child opened the door. He was no taller than Inuyasha's knee. It was a wonder how he actually managed to open the door. He wore a thick fur vest and a blue T-shirt underneath that and dark blue jeans. A mop of unruly, orange hair covered the top of his head and was pulled into a little ponytail. He looked mostly human except for a large furry tail and small fox like feet.

"Hey Inuyasha!" The little boy hopped excitedly.

"Hey, squirt," he answered, "I need to talk to your dad."

"This way!" He skipped down the hall and Inuyasha followed with his hands stuffed in his pant pockets. Once the boy reached their destination, he gave the wooden door a small tap and it opened to reveal an older version of the boy. The man had tired-looking green eyes and his orange hair was even messier than his son's.

"Thank you, Shippo," the man said kindly, "Go and play now."

"Yes, Papa!" Shippo said obediently and skipped away.

Inuyasha walked into the room, which was an office-type room with two long bookshelves lining the sidewalls. He saw that Miroku and Sango were there as well. They stood by a window at the back of the pentagon-shaped room. Both had serious looks on their faces and the way Sango gripped the side of the table nearby betrayed her impatience.

"About time you got here," she said tightly.

He gave her a halfhearted glare before turning back to Naoko, "So what did you call me here for? This better not be a waste of my time."

"You don't have to worry about that," Naoko said wearily, "Did you bring the Jewel of the Four Souls?"

Inuyasha's hand flew automatically to his pocket and fingered the jewel, confirming for what seemed like the millionth time that it was there. "Yes. Why did you want me to bring it?"

"I wanted to make sure it was safe." He replied simply. "And now I want to discuss a demon that connects all of us similarly." Sango's grip on the table increases. "Miroku, why don't you start."

"Gladly," Miroku stepped forward, "As you all know, I have a curse in my right hand that sucks up anything in its path when uncovered and will someday suck me up. But I've never told anyone of who caused the curse." He paused for dramatic effect, but where he saw no one was paying him much attention, he continued, "Naraku was the one who placed this curse on my grandfather."

Inuyasha's gaze snapped to him, "What? Naraku did that? _The_ Naraku? I thought he would have died or been killed by now."

Miroku shook his head, "Nope. He's still alive and as clever as ever. He's a shape shifter and so I can never track him down for that reason. He desires the Shikon Jewel above all else but we don't think it's because he wants more power. He's powerful enough, as it is. Sango, he's the demon who killed all you friends and family." He told Sango gently.

Sango let out a strangled yell of rage and it took all three of them to keep her from storming out the room and scouring ever crevice on the face of the earth for Naraku. She struggled with an almost demon strength. "Please, Sango!" Miroku panted, "Hear the rest of it first!"

"Let go of me," Sango snarled, "I will destroy this Naraku, who has slain my kin!"

A clawed hand found its way to her throat and squeezed lightly in warning. With a defeated growl, she ceased struggling and let her arms hang by her side, limp. "Don't move again, Sango, or you'll regret it." Inuyasha threatened. He shot his gaze at Miroku, "Continue."

Miroku nodded, "Thank you, Inuyasha, but I have nothing more to add. I give you the floor, Naoko."

Naoko gave a nod of his own and began, "I also have a grudge against Naraku. He killed my wife because she got in the way of his plans to obtain the Shikon Jewel one hundred years ago."

Inuyasha looked at him in surprise, "You mean Shippo's at least a hundred years old?"

Naoko looked at a picture of his family sadly, "Yes, demons ago slower and without the care of his mother, Shippo aged twice as slow as the average demon."

Inuyasha snorted, "Bull shit. I never had a mother's attention when I was a child. My mother died in labor, but you don't see me as a toddler, do you?"

"You sure act like one…" Miroku muttered.

"What'd you say?!" Inuyasha snapped.

"Anyway," Naoko interrupted, "back to our discussion. Inuyasha, Naraku affects you as well. You see, it was because of him that Kikyo died."

"What?!" Inuyasha gave a lethal growl, his eyes flashed in anger. In a blink of an eye, he had him in the air by his throat. "Don't fuck with me. This had better mot be your idea of a joke, you bastard!" Naoko stared back at him levelly and Inuyasha slowly lowered him back to the ground and folded his arms stubbornly.

Naoko straightened his shirt and continued, "From out spies, we have discovered that amazingly enough, Naraku really is a half demon because the devil that controlled Onigumo could never completely flush out the human in him. He desires the jewel to turn him into a full demon, just like what you wished all those years ago, Inuyasha. He overheard the conversation that you and Lady Kikyo had about using the jewel to become human. He called on thousands of demons to distract you. Then, he sent thousands of demons to Kikyo's village and while she was fighting them, Naraku changed his form to mimic yours and dealt her the fatal blow and took the jewel. He went straight to you side at the battle and planted the jewel close to you. And… well, you know the rest." Inuyasha's hands clenched at his sides, blood running from his punctured palms. 

"Naraku…" he spoke slowly, "IS DEAD!"

Naoko sidestepped in front of the door and held up his hands, "Patience, Inuyasha. We are all suffering. There is also one more thing I'd like you to know. Naraku was the one who ordered Kouga to burn down Kagome's house. He hoped that it would kill her. He senses her as a threat and will take any opportunity to kill her. If Naraku believes Kagome could be an obstacle, she will become immensely valuable to us. Now, Inuyasha, where is she?"

Inuyasha's blood ran cold. He had left her all by herself at home. He assumed that if he took the Jewel of the Four Souls with him, she wouldn't be in any danger. He never thought that _she_ could be a target, "Shit."

"You left Kagome at your apartment alone?!" Sango yelled, "How utterly moronic! You could have called someone to watch over her!"

"Like who?!" He yelled back, letting his frustration boil over, "This is not the time!" He was about to rush out the door when Naoko held him back again. "Now what do you want?!" He snarled harshly.

"Inuyasha, I know you have to get home, but I need you to watch over Shippo for me. I'm going out to retrieve some information about Naraku."

"What?!" He sputtered. He jerked his chin toward Miroku and Sango, "Why don't you let them take care of the runt?"

"Because they have a job to go to! Please, Inuyasha," Naoko glared at him.

"Fine!" He snapped, "Just hurry!"

Naoko gave a high-pitched whistle and Shippo came tumbling through the door within seconds. He came to a halt at his father's feet, "Yes, Papa?"

He knelt down before his son and spoke gently, "Shippo, Papa will be going out again. Will you be a good boy and stay with Inuyasha while I'm gone?"

"Yes, Papa," Shippo said with perfect trust. He watched as his father's form morphed into that of an orange fox and then dashed out the open door. Shippo barely had time to strut proudly over to where Inuyasha stood before he was snatched up by his shirt collar and whisked him out the door. "Where are we going?" He asked a worried looking Inuyasha.

"My home," he replied shortly. He hopped over rooftops gracefully and sped through the streets faster than any car could have taken him, fear driving him forward. His apartment door opened with a bang, as he surveyed the room. His agitation grew when he heard not the slightest sound.

"Kagome?" He called out. Nothing. No sound of a voice responding, no sound of running water, not even the sound of the ruffle of clothing. Nothing. Just a complete silence. Fear and worry etched itself in his face as he searched through each room, flinging doors open and calling her name. Finally, he came to his own room and found a note tacked to his door. It read in scrawny letters:

Inuyasha- 

_          We have the girl. If you want her back, bring the Shikon Jewel to us at the base of _

_our mountain. You should know where it is._

_- The Thunder Brothers_

Inuyasha's hands shook as he read it. _How dare they. HOW DARE THEY?!_ He screamed in his mind. He viciously shredded the paper, venting his rage upon it. He crumpled up the scrapes into a ball and threw it with all his might out the open window from which the kidnappers must have made their escape.

"The Thunder Brothers?" Shippo squeaked from his perch on Inuyasha's shoulder. His normally cheerful voice had become high pitched in fear. "They're the ones who killed Mum!" He cried in anguish.

"I thought Naraku killed your mother?"

"The Thunder Brothers killed my Mum but it was Naraku who order them to do it. They're ruthless demons and the only reason they work for Naraku is because they were promised great power and wealth. If you don't go today, they'll kill Kagome!"

_Ah, shit_, Inuyasha thought, _Why did they pick today out of all days to fight me? This battle better end before sunset or else…_ he trailed off and glanced at his watch. It read 10:44.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Shippo asked, "Go rescue her!"

"I don't know where they live," he said, a bit ashamed.

"I do!" Shippo piped, "Papa goes there all the time to get information on Naraku. I can lead you!"

~*~*~*~*~

Lightning crackled in the sky and thunder boomed in the distance as Inuyasha and Shippo stood at the base of the mountain of the Thunder Brothers. Shippo shivered at the evil aura in the air and even Inuyasha could barely suppress a shudder of his own. The mountain loomed over them and half-way up was the gaping hole of a cave mouth. Inuyasha's sharp eyes caught a movement at the cave and slowly, a man walked out with Kagome's arm gripped tightly in his left hand.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called out in worry.

"Inuyasha!" She responded happily. The man trightened his grip and Inuyasha glared at him. He looked mostly human, except for his pointed ears and red eyes. He wore an old-style kimono and had his long black hair in a braid down his back. In his right hand, he held a two-pronged pike threateningly at Kagome's throat. It wasn't very close to her, but that seemed to be because blue lightning blazed dangerously from the blades. Flaming wheels burned at his heels. Inuyasha was prepared to scale the mountain and strangle him, but the man held the pike closer to Kagome's throat and a stray wisp of lightning prickled her. She gave a small cry of pain.

"Don't make a move, whelp, or your woman here dies. Now, toss the jewel up to me nice and carefully. If anything happens to it, I won't hesitate to cut off this girl's pretty little head."

"That's Hiten," Shippo whispered into Inuyasha's ear, "He's the older brother and very dangerous. The younger brother, Manten, must be somewhere else. If I were you, I'd just give him the stupid rock. Hiten most definitely will carry out his threat if you try to fight him." He advised.

Inuyasha gave a low growl of frustration, _Kagome._

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Well, how was that? Tell me! And I remember what I was going to say. I was thinking if I should change the rating of this story. I originally was going to make it PG-13 but I thought the beginning was a little gory so I made it rated R. Now I don't think that just a little gore will cut it for an R rated fic. So if you reviewers think that this story should be rated PG-13 _please let me know_!

~*~*~

Review Responses 

~*~*~

**Lord-Hiei**: Well, I wasn't able to update as fast as you probably would have thought, but I tried my best! LOL, a cook are we? I do like pies and brownies though, thank you! LOL. Review again!

**Leomae108**: Thank you, Leomae108! I'll hope that their relationship will really start going after the fight with the Thunder Brothers. Inuyasha might kill Kouga, but well, after Naraku finds that he didn't kill Kagome again, what do _you_ think will happen to him? LOL. Sorry, if you really hate Kouga, but I don't hate him that much. If there was anyone else who could've fit that role as perfectly as him, then I would have used the other character, but there is no one else, so… yeah… Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Ja ne!

**Geminidragon**: Don't worry, I wasn't offended. The only reason I like Kagome running to Kouga is because it makes Inuyasha jealous and protective and that's so kawaii! LOL. Thank you! 

**Isa**: Funny version of my name! LOL, but I don't mind. The only reason I thought of this name was because one of my friends usually calls me Catty as a variation of my name and I thought why not cattykit instead of kittycat? Anyway, LOL I told you to read the chapter all the way through first! Thank you so much! This review means a lot to me!

**Evilbunnies**: Thank you! Sorry I can't use your ideas though, I had my own idea, but thanks anyway! Haha, I really didn't rush for this chapter. It took me forever to get it written. Review again!

**kokoro**: Thank you so much! And that's all I can say as well! Ja!

**moonlight****: **Hi, moonlight! Woah, long review, but I love it! You have such great ideas! Thank you for taking the time to let me know! I think I'll take your Kikyo idea and perhaps the Kouga one too! That's is if Inuyasha and Naraku don't kill him first! Wow, is all I can say! I hope this story could be as great and as long as some of those stories I've read! Thank youX1000!

**Tenseiga**: Thank you for your ideas! I think I will have a lot of comforting in this story because it's also an angst story. I love angst stories! Expect a lot of them from me. I love the feeling of my heart twinging when I read something particularly sad and dramatic. An angst story with a happy story makes me really happy and relieved while an angst story with a sad ending really makes me appreciate what I have. They're always good lessons in life. Haha, 'mushy stuff' is exactly what he said! He has an interesting attitude, but it's those attitudes that makes a person unique and special. Thank you for your review! Please, review again!

**Tetsusaiga**: Hm, if this isn't considered hotheaded then, I don't want to see what you're like when you are mad. LOL-- jk. LOL, well, I respect your thoughts and I don't mind if you think this story is too 'mushy', it is a romance/angst genre after all. I hope you liked the beginning at least. I'll try to make the battles more gory, there's a battle coming up this next chapter. I could give you a whole lecture on your attitude, but I won't. If that's just you, then there's nothing I can do about that, plus you probably get it from lots of people so I won't nag. Don't be afraid to express your opinions! Thanks!

**Rindi**: LOL, thanks! I know, it's kind of hard to understand, but just bear with me! I wanted it to be different form the original story but at the same time, have it on the same concept. Don't hate Kouga just because of this story though! He's a relatively good guy, I just had no one else to put in his place. Thank you!

**Kristy-Chan**: Thank you! I'll try to write as fast as I can! I'm a hopeless romantic too! Why do you think I wrote a romance fic? I love it, I love it, I love it! LOL. Thanks for your review!

**Leomae108**: See I told you Sesshomaru wasn't going to kidnap Kagome. In my story, he wouldn't have stooped so low. I love your idea about Kikyo though! I am most certainly going to use it! That is if I can find a place to fit it in! Thank you for your ideas! They really help! 

**Chibi InuKago Chan**: Thank you! And don't worry, their relationship will definitely get stronger! 


	8. Ch 7

No Longer Alone

Disclaimer: I'm gonna be straightforward this time, Inuyasha and co. do _not_ belong to me! ::sobs hysterically::

**Please read this**: Whew, it's been a while since I updated! And it's gonna be another while before I update again. _I foresee the future._ LOL, just kidding, I'm going to be going to Yellowstone National Park for a week so it might take up to two weeks to get updated! That also means that my other story that I'm working on called Owarinai Yume will be on hold as well, but not for long. This is for any of you out there who actually are reading it LOL. Anyway, I decided to make this story rated PG-13, because I won't be putting in a lemon. I'm underage after all, hehehe, you guys didn't hear me say that ^_^ So after this chapter, I'll change it to PG-13. Thank you all for your reviews!

Ch. 7 

_How am I going to get Kagome back? _Inuyasha asked himself._ They're too far away at the moment. I guess I'll just have to give up the jewel. I care more about Kagome than I do about this stupid thing. But… if I give it to Hiten, what will the consequences be?_

"Fine!" Inuyasha barked out, "I'll give you the jewel, but you have to come down here and promise to let Kagome go, unhurt."

"Oo, aren't we the bossy one," Hiten mocked.

"Do we have a deal?" Inuyasha growled.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," he agreed, He wrapped an arm around Kagome's waist and flew to the bottom of the mountain with the air of his fire wheels. He stood a fair distance away from Inuyasha and held out his hand, "Now give me the jewel."

Inuyasha gripped it tighter, "Not until you release Kagome, then I'll give you the jewel." He argued.

"Give me the jewel now, or the girl dies!" Hiten shouted.

Inuyasha gave a low growl and carefully, he tossed the jewel to Hiten. It gleamed once from a patch of sunlight that escaped the dark clouds before falling into Hiten's hand. He gave a maniacal laugh and gripped the jewel tightly. "Finally, finally I have the Jewel of the Four Souls, and now, not even Naraku can stop me!" He swallowed the jewel and instantly, his aura flared out powerfully. Kagome whimpered softly.

"Wait!" Inuyasha cried, "You promised to give back Kagome!" Hiten snorted, "Hah, too bad for you, but I've decided to keep her. She's a pretty bitch. I'll let her work for me as a prostitute. Hell, I'll even pay her a bit if she does a good job." He gave another barking laugh and crushed his lips to Kagome's in a bruising kiss.

Inuyasha let out a howl of outrage. He crossed the distance between them in a flash and punched Hiten in the stomach before he could react. A small bit of blood trickled out of the corner of his mouth and his fist flew out on reflex to connect with Inuyash's chin. Hiten gave a smirk as Inuyasha sailed painfully into a nearby crop of rocks.

Kagome watched the two battle with worry, wishing she could help. She heard a small, "Pst!" to her left. A small boy popped out from behind a rock and motioned for her to come over to where he was. She snuck away from the battlefield unnoticed by her captor. "What are you doing here?" She whispered to the boy, "This is no place for a child."

Shippo pouted, "I'm a demon and a lot older than you! I'm Shippo and I cam here with Inuyasha, so it's my duty to see that you get away safely. Now come on!" He tugged on her skirt. 

"I won't abandon Inuyasha!" She said fiercely, "I have to find him a weapon. He's at the disadvantage against that lightning pike."

Shippo smiled proudly, "I know where the Thunder Brothers keep a weapon! My father told me about a sword in the cave over there. It's said to be very powerful, but Hiten doesn't use it for some reason. Come on! I'll show you where it is!"

Kagome allowed herself a final backward glance at Inuyasha before letting the young boy to pull her away. Inside the cave, there was absolutely no light. An occasional rock tripped her making her stumble and the rough stone wall under her guiding right hand was wet a tad bit slimy. Shippo on the other hand, made his way through the cave with ease.

"See that light up ahead?" Shippo plucked at her shirt, "That's where the sword is." Kagome squinted and could see the bluish glow of light. When they reached the light, Kagome could barely contain her surprise. They were in a beautiful and perfectly round cavern. The walls were smooth and made of glass as a cover for the lapidary behind it. On the ceiling, a crystal lantern hung and Kagome realized that the blue light bathing the small room came from there. On closer inspection, tiny blue fireflies could be seen, floating lazily around in their crystal chamber, producing the odd colored glow. 

In the very middle of the cavern, a raised platform stood. And that was where the sword was. Two triangular shaped rocks pinned the sword down on its side on a glazed slab of rock. The words 'The Tetsusaiga' were emblazoned upon the side of the stone platform. The handle of the sword was wrapped in gray, torn-up strips of cloth and the hilt was a dull yellow circular piece of metal. The sword itself was sheathed in its black scabbard. 

The sound of a pained cry from outside brought Kagome back to her senses. She grabbed the sword by the handle and wrenched it from the stone holders, expecting resistance. Surprisingly, it came out quite easily. With Shippo at her heels, she stumbled back out of the cave to be met by a horrifying sight.

A large blood patch covered the front of Inuyasha's red shirt, darkening the original color tone. Numerous cuts lined his clothes and body. Kagome arrived just in time to see Hiten come down onto him with his lightning pike. In a quick downward motion, he slashed at his opponent's shoulder. Inuyasha gave another cry of agony and fell to his knees from the force of the blow. He clutched his shoulder, blood spurting from his wound and running down hi arms. It collected together into a puddle of red. His beautiful silver hair was flecked with blood and dirt, making it a muddy, red color. Hiten leapt away from him and sniggered like a child getting his way.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called out, "Catch!" She threw the sword with all her might. Inuyasha's hand flew up instinctively and caught it.

He looked at it in surprise, "A sword…?"

Hiten gaped in shock. His mouth opened and closed doing a perfect imitation of a fish. After a few seconds, he managed to say a few words, "How… how did you get that out of the rock? No one should be able to touch that thing without getting shocked or electrocuted! Even the great Thunder Brothers failed at pulling it out!"

"Enough talk!" Inuyasha interrupted, "Let's fight now!" He unsheathed the sword and threw away the scabbard in one fluid motion. He charged at Hiten and swung his new sword. Hiten managed to parry the blade just in time. They jumped away from each other and Inuyasha did a double take at his sword as he landed. "This is a sword?" He asked in disbelief. "It looks more like scrap metal to me!"

Small chips gouged the metal surface and other indents and scratches covered it. The blade's edge was dull and looked as if it had been cutting at a rock. It really did look like scrap metal squashed together to resemble a sword. He growled in annoyance, this was just perfect.

"Ho, Brother!" A voice called from above him. 

Inuyasha looked up and saw a particularly dark looking cloud overhead. On top of the cloud, sat a demon. His clothes were similar to Hiten's, but stretched out to accommodate his rather plump body. He had sharp beady eyes and three lone hairs stuck out of his otherwise bald head. A small braid was to the back of his neck. His head was an odd shape, it resembled an egg with an almost sharp point at the chin.  The demon's fangs stuck out from his upper lip, creating a leering expression. Fancy ribbons were wrapped around him.

"Ah, Manten!" Hiten called back, "You're back! I trust you have caught our little spy?"

"Ay, Brother, I have. He was a sneaky little bastard, but I caught him." Triumphantly, he held up the pelt of an orange fox in front of him, "I hope you'll allow me to make this into a coat. It really is quite fine fur. I wouldn't want it to go to waste." His lips curved upward in a cruel grin. 

Hiten gave a smirk, "Of course, Brother! By all means, make your coat." 

Suddenly, Shippo could no longer hold it in and let out a soul-shattering wail. He struggled in Kagome's impeding arms as tears splashed down his pudgy face. He had gone considerably paler, his small frame wracked with sobs. "Papa!" He cried out mournfully. "Papa, wake up! Don't leave me! You can't leave me! You said you would always be there for me! You said you would never leave me!" He chocked on his words and continued to cry.

"You bastard," Inuyasha growled, "You killed Naoko!" He was about to leap at Manten, but Hiten interrupted. 

"Your battle is with me, whelp!" He charged at him with his pike raised, shooting blast after blast of blazing blue lightning. "Manten!" he called over his shoulder, "Make sure the girl and the fox do not escape. You may kill them if you wish." Manten clapped his hands gleefully. With a small pop, his cloud dissipated, and despite his bulky form, he managed to land nicely, even it a bit heavily, on a stone ledge beneath him.

He advanced menacingly toward Kagome and Shippo. The two backed away slowly, with each step Manten took. Suddenly, he threw his mouth open wide and energy crackled as a ball of yellow lightning formed. They both gave a yell of surprise and jumped behind a boulder an instant before the lightning created a crater where they had been standing.

"Let's get back to that cave. We'll catch him by surprise in the cavern," Kagome whispered to Shippo. His face was still tear streaked but he nodded bravely and wiped them away. Together, they sprinted to the caves, running haphazardly, making themselves a harder target to hit. They ducked into the cave and Kagome once again stumbled forward, tripping over the rocks and pebbles in her path while Shippo's demon vision allowed him to skip nimbly past them. When they reached the cavern, Kagome motioned from Shippo to flatten himself against the wall next to the entrance. She flattened herself against the wall on the other side, both of them hidden from Manten's view, and they patiently waited for the demon to come. 

They did not have to wait long. They could clearly hear Manten's heavy footsteps nearing them. The clacking sound ricocheted off the smooth stonewalls. The sound grew louder and louder. Kagome felt that if her heart were beating any more loudly, the demon would surely have heard her. Slowly, she bent down and picked up a fairly large rock. When she was certain Manten was just outside the cavern, she jumped out with a wild cry and bashed the rock on the monster's bald head. At the same time, Shippo produced a large top from who knows where and spun it onto Manten's head as well. 

As the top spun, it grew larger and larger, filling up the cave tunnel with its loud thrumming sound as well as its size. Manten's head vibrated violently as the top ground down on his skull. Slowly, the top diminished in size, reverting to its original form and falling onto the rocky ground. Manten shook his head a bit and tentatively lifted a hand to where his thee strands of hair stood. But before a single finger could touch them, they dislodged by themselves and fluttered slowly down to join the top. The demon shuddered, his head lowered and his arms hugging his trembling form. 

"My hair…" he chocked out, "My beautiful hair! You wretched have plucked the last strands of my hair!" He howled. 

"Come on, Shippo, we'd better get out of here!" Kagome lifted him into her arms and ran while Shippo helpfully directed her around the rocks. A faint light blazed behind them. They had reached the entrance, but Kagome found herself tripping over yet another rock. She and Shippo thudded painfully to the ground just as a blast of lightning shot over them. The lightning bolt just barely grazed their backs. Kagome felt the intense heat pass over her, sending a rush of hot air like that of an oven after its wake.

Shakily, she stood up and picked up Shippo. Knowing that Manten would most likely be coming out to hunt for their blood, she ran as fast as her legs could carry her. In the distance, she could still hear the clashing of sword against pike, but she was confident Inuyasha could take care of himself.

Behind her, a roar of anger sounded and an outraged Manten tacked her. She fell to the ground, the wind knocked out of her. The bulk of Manten's body made it extremely difficult to draw breath. He stood up and dragged Kagome up by her hair. She gave a whimper of pain that was immediately stopped by a brutal smack to her cheek. His hands left her hair and found its way to her neck, slowly cutting off her air supply. She gave a chocked cry that gurgled to a stop in the back of her throat. In a desperate attempt to save her, Shippo lunged at Manten and latched firmly onto the skin of his throat, his tiny fangs digging into his flesh.

"You two bastards destroyed my precious hair. I will make sure that you both travel to the next world!" He declared. He removed one hand from Kagome's throat to pound heavily on Shippo's head. Small tears squeezed out of his clenched eyes, but he refused to let go.

"Inu… ya… sha…" Kagome managed to say quietly.

As if his hearing was targeted on her voice, Inuyasha's head whipped in her direction, "Kagome!" he cried out worriedly. She had fainted from lack of air and Shippo looked like her was on the brink of unconsciousness as well. With lightning speed created by desperation, he appeared by them and landed a flying kick into Manten's gut. 

"Brother!" Manten called out, getting up from his position on the ground, "Let me take on this fellow. The other two were way too easy. I'll save you the trouble of killing him!"

"Very well," Hiten called back in agreement, "But make it quick!"

Inuyasha had Kagome in his arms and was lightly patting her face. Shippo lay on her stomach holding his head. Inuyasha had sheathed the Tetsusaiga and was now glaring at Manten murderously, "You will pay for this!" He spat.

Slowly, Kagome came to, her breathing slightly ragged and choppy. "Inuyasha…" She said after a few gulps of air, "You saved me."

He lifter her from his lap gently, "Stay back, Kagome I'm going to kill this bastard!" Suddenly, he stared in surprise at the sword sheathed at his side. He felt an unmistakable pulse coming from it. _What's going on?_ He wondered.

"Here I come!" Manten shouted blundering over to his opponent. Inuyasha drew out his sword automatically and slashed at the demon. Manten gave a howl of agony as his blood spewed forth from a large gash on his side. Inuyasha froze in shock as he examined his blade. 

_It… it looks like a fang!_

The sword was at least three or four times longer than the original form and at least ten times wider. Energy crackled around it powerfully and at the hilt was a mass of gray fur.

"Why you!" Manten screamed. "Take this!" He shot a blast form his mouth. Inuyasha deflected the attack by using his sword like a baseball bat. Manten sucked in air for a second blow. Inuyasha took the opportunity and threw the sword right into his chest. He gave a surprised cough and blood dribbled from his mouth. His eyes rolled to the back of his head ad he slumped back in death.

The Tetsusaiga had untransformed and was stuck upright in the large slit its other form had created. Blood gushed form the wound, spilling over his body and in a pool underneath him. His inner organs could be seen from the enormous cut. Inuyasha drew out his sword, dripping with blood.

"Brother!!" Hiten yelled in anguish. He flew to his brother's side as Inuyasha leapt away, carrying Kagome and Shippo. "Brother!" He cried again. Tears streamed from his eyes as he clutched his brother's still form. "Brother, I swore to you that I'd always stay with you no matter what." He plunged his hand into his wound and tore out his brother's heart. "I swear I will avenge your death, dear brother." Savagely, he devoured his brother's heart, blood smearing all over his face as he feasted.

"What is he doing?!" Kagome cried, clutching her own throat. 

"He's absorbing his brother's powers." Inuyasha said gripping the Tetsusaiga tighter.

Suddenly, all three of them felt Hiten's power increase. He turned to them, his eyes glowing a dangerous red. "Kagome stay out of the way," Inuyasha told her, pushing her back. She took his advice and picked up Shippo, running behind a rock. She watched the Inuyasha battling Hiten worriedly. Hiten seemed to have gotten much better and Inuyasha was taking several painful hits. She was about to turn to Shippo and ask him on what they should do when she saw he was running toward Manten's corpse. She knew at once that he was planning to get his father's body back. 

"Shippo wait!" She called to him, "Don't go over there, come back!" Her voice attracted Hiten's attention and he turned his head just in time to see Kagome helping Shippo take his father's corpse from Manten. Hiten gave a cruel grin and opened his mouth, energy radiating from his mouth. Inuyasha currently had his sword locked against Hiten's thunder pike. 

"Kagome! Shippo! Get out of there! He's going to…" But it was too late, Hiten had released his bolt of lightning and in no time, the blast had swallow up Kagome and Shippo. Both of them had looks of surprise and horror on their faces before the blinding light engulfed them. Inuyasha froze. "No…" he whispered, "NO! It can't be! You bastard!" He screamed at Hiten, "You slaughtered my friends!" He put more pressure on his blade, pushing Hiten back. Small tears beaded at his eyes. 

"That's right, half demon! I killed your precious woman!" Hiten mocked. Inuyasha took one hand away from his sword and dug into his bleeding shoulder. 

"Blades of Blood!" He yelled, slashing at Hiten. The blood left his claws and formed into small blades. Hiten blocked the blow by turning his pike sideways to intercept them. That was all Inuyasha needed. He lifted his sword and brought it down Hiten furiously. Hiten had a look of shock on his face as a large cut appeared on his body running from his forehead down to his stomach. 

"Im… possible. You defeated me… You defeated… the both… of us…" Hiten fell to his knees and then to the ground. No blood came from his wound. His body became fainter and fainter until it disappeared altogether. The Jewel of the Four Souls lay at Inuyasha's feet. He didn't pick it up. 

Inuyasha stuck his sword into the ground and lowered his head. A lone tear traveled down his face. A picture of Kagome's smiling face flickered through his mind. She was gone. She had come into his life, changed him, and now she was gone. It had been so fast, but now she wasn't ever going to be able to come back. 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Ok, like I said, I won't be able to update for a while. I might be able to get up a chapter of Owarinai Yume up tonight though I seriously doubt it. Please review!

~*~*~

Review Responses 

~*~*~

**ladykaa28**: Thank you for your idea, though I had a different idea in mind. I do understand what you're trying to say though. I'll make Inuyasha have a nicer side to him as a human. Thanks! Review again!

**moonlight**: Wow, thanks for all the ideas! Yeah, I'm basing this story a lot on the original ::winces:: I have to stop that. Hmm, but the full demon thing is a good idea! Thank you so much! Even though I'm changing this to PG-13, I hope you'll still read it!

**Leomae108**: LOL, yes I'm a girl, you don't think a guy would pick a name like Cattykit, right? LOL. Sorry, but I won't be doing a lemon. I'm too underage for that ^_^ which is why I'll be changing it to PG-13, I hope you'll still read this though! You will right? Thanks for your review and don't forget to review for this one! 

**DemonKitty**: LOL, thanks! I don't like kikyo either! But for formality I have to capitalize her name in the story, LOL. And as for your question, I won't tell you just now or it'll ruin it. I'm going to explain later on about how Inuyasha recovered. Yupyup! LOL, I love your review!

**Lord-Hiei**: Whoa, hyper aren't we? LOL, well I am going to be changing this to PG-13. Sorry! I hope you'll still read this though! Your reviews mean a lot to me! I'm sure putting a lot of gore won't be offensive for a PG-13 fic! Haha, I really couldn't spell for this chapter. You wouldn't be able to guess how many times I had to go over it! I'm not going to read it over, so if there are any mistakes, let me know!

**Inu Yasha III**: OMG!! Really?! Thank you so much! Love ya! ::hugs:: I won't be keeping it an R story though. I still hope you'll be reading it though! If you want hentai stories, just go to mediaminer.org, they've got plenty of them! Thank you so much for your review!

**ArtemisMoon**: LOL, I hate colds myself. I mean, you're always sniffling and coughing and watching as other people can actually breath through their noses! Sucks don't it? Anyway, holy shmucky ducky (lol)! 25 chapters is a lot. I hope I can get that much, but I'll take your advice. I'll try to squeeze in quality as well as quantity! Thanks!


	9. Ch 8

No Longer Alone

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and co. don't belong to me, only in my dreams. ::sobs::

Whew! Back at last! The trip to Yellowstone was tiring! Half of it was in the stupid car. 12 hours all the way to Mt. Rushmore! The cabin we stayed in was so creepy. I was in a cabin alone with two of my girl friends and the toilet wouldn't stop making strange noises after it was flushed. ::shudders:: Sorry for the wait!

Ch. 8 

"Inuyasha…" the sound of his name floated softly through the air. Inuyasha raised his head, eyes wide in surprise. It was Kagome! Blue flames wrapped themselves around her body and twisted fiercely in random directions. Wisps of her raven hair flew around her face and fanned around her shoulders, but she paid it no mind. She held Shippo in her arms as was walking toward him with a relaxed smile on her lips. The minutes seemed to tick by for her to get a single step closer to him.

Eventually, he found himself staring up into her smoky blue eyes. Kagome crouched down to his level. "You fought very well, Inuyasha, and you avenged Shippo's parents. There is no need for tears." Her flame-encompassed hand reached out and slowly wiped away the tear that had dripped onto his cheek with her thumb. She stroked his face lightly.

"Thank you, Inuyasha." Shippo bowed his head to him. "My mother can finally rest in peace and so can my father. He couldn't have found a better fighter to hire. You are truly great, Inuyasha."

Both Shippo and Kagome looked up as the flames heaved violently and shot up into the air. Kagome's hair whipped up along with it, but her hand never left his cheek. The top of the flames curved to vaguely resemble a fox and disappeared all together with a faint fox-like call.

"Inuyasha," Kagome smiled at him happily.

"K…Kagome, you're really alive?" Inuyasha asked in disbelief. Kagome had a perplexed look on her face as she nodded. Suddenly, she found herself pulled into a fierce hug. Shippo struggled slightly from his position sandwiched between Kagome and Inuyasha's stomachs. Inuyasha ignored him. Kagome reciprocated the gesture and hooked her hands over his shoulders from under his arms. She rested her head lightly on his right shoulder and he laid his head on hers.

Inuyasha allowed a few moments for his heartbeat to return to normal before pushing her away and letting a scowl cross his features. "You stupid bitch! You scared the shit from me! Don't ever do that again!" Shippo bounced to the ground from the loss of contact and watched in confusion. His tiny fingers fiddled with his tail.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha. It was all thanks to Shippo's father that we lived. His body created a shield." She said, lowering her eyes. She caught the bloodstains on her blouse from his wounds and looked up again in worry. "You're badly hurt, Inuyasha! Come on, let's go back home."

~*~*~*~*~

Kagome wrapped the bandages tightly over the last of his wounds. He winced slightly. "You don't have to do this, you know, I heal much faster than normal humans." He said with his usual arrogance. 

Kagome gave him a light slap on the back. "Half demon or not, you could still get a bad infection. I'm just trying to look after your health."

Shippo sat next to her licking a lollipop. "Um, Kagome, where am I going to sleep? I'm an orphan now." He sobered immediately, a tear formed and was on the brink of falling. His candy was completely forgotten.

"Oh, Shippo," Kagome pulled him into a comforting embrace, "You can sleep in my room."

Shippo sniffed, "But I kind of wanna sleep alone tonight. I… I'm just not used to it yet." He mumbled into her bosom.

She rubbed his back, "That's okay, Shippo, I understand. I'll just share a room with Inuyasha, for the time being. Don't worry about it." She assured him and stroked his tail.

"Say what?" Inuyasha asked angrily.

"Oh, come on, Inuyasha. Please? It's not like we haven't shared a bed before." She pleaded.

He blushed a dark red and folded his arms, "Feh."

"It's settled then," she said with a clap.

She began to cook dinner right away, hearing the growling of her friends' stomachs. Inuyasha seemed much more distant than usual at the dinner table. He stuffed the food into his mouth automatically and stood up after he was finished. "I'm going to bed." He announced.

Kagome frowned, "Inuyasha, it's not even dark out. Plus, it's your turn to wash the dishes tonight."

"I'm… tired after the battle with the Thunder Brothers. I'll wash the dishes tomorrow night." He stumbled for his excuse and left hastily. Kagome frowned again and watched him leave, but shrugged it off.

Hoping to satisfy Shippo, she made a large bowl of popcorn and allowed him to watch a movie on Inuyasha's wide-screen TV in his living room, while she washed the dishes and cleaned up the dinner table. When she was finished, she reentered the living room to find Shippo curled up into a furry ball, sound asleep. His orange bangs were fluttering up and down with the wind of his even breathing. Smiling softly, she picked him up gently and tucked him into bed, in her room. She gave a motherly kiss to his forehead and closed the door soundlessly after her. 

Exhausted from the day, she changed into her pajamas and went straight to Inuyasha's room, inching the door open quietly. Kagome slipped into the bed covers and found to her surprise that Inuyasha was still awake. His breathing was too uneven and light to be that of someone asleep. "Inuyasha?" She ventured softly.

"What?" His annoyed response was slightly muffled by the bed covers. He had hidden his head beneath the blankets. She tried to pull the covers away, but he refused to let her. He grunted half-heartedly and she finally managed to pull them away. It didn't do any good though. It was pitch black and she couldn't see her hand in front of her face. So she groped for the light switch and flicked it on.

To her utter surprise, she found a complete stranger in the bed. She let out a scream and the man's violet eyes widened before he clamped a hand firmly over her mouth. 

"Mfu mmr oommf?" She asked, fear evident in her eyes.

"It's okay, Kagome, it's me, Inuyasha!" He told her, trying to calm her down. Through her panic, she took another look at him and did see the resemblance. His hair was the same length, although now it was as black as hers and his eyes had turned into a deep but just as beautiful violet color. His dog-ears had disappeared and human ears were visible on the sides of his face. All of his demon qualities had completely vanished. Once she had calmed down enough, he removed his hand.

"Is that… really you, Inuyasha? You look so… human…" 

He looked down at his hand, an unreadable expression on his face, "That's because I am. I turn human every new moon night."

She stared at him in wonder and lifted a finger to stroke his human ears. He shuddered from the contact, but did nothing to stop her. "You look so different." She commented. After staring at him for a while she yawned and slumped down onto her pillow and snuggled into it.

Inuyasha gawked at her, "That's it? You don't care that I'm a freak?"

Kagome sat up and smiled at him sadly, "Inuyasha… you're not a freak. So what if you're part demon. It doesn't make a difference to me." She laid a hand over his heart, "It's what's inside that counts, what's inside your heart. And don't let anyone tell you otherwise. Now go to sleep." She pushed him back onto his pillow and turned off the light.

Inuyasha couldn't go to sleep. Kagome's words wouldn't leave his mind. They echoed around in his head meaningfully. Slowly, he relaxed and turned to face a sleeping Kagome. He put his arms around her and whispered into her ear, "Thank you." Despite being asleep, a small smile tugged at her lips. He breathed in her calming scent and soon drifted into a dreamless sleep. 

~*~*~*~*~

A strange pulsing woke Kagome. She turned to see Inuyasha hunched in the bed close by her. Behind him, the sun was just beginning to rise, the light bursting from around him, creating an ethereal effect. She gazed in wonder as his eyes glowed red and a strong pulse ran through him, vibrating her and the bed. His black mane lightened by the second until it reached its usual brilliant silver. His nails and teeth lengthened. His human ears retracted into his head to grow on the top of his head. The crimson of his eyes faded and his golden pupils took its place. His transformation was complete and he turned his head to give her awed stare an arrogant smirk. She blushed lightly and averted her eyes modestly. 

"I'll go make breakfast," She whispered and pushed the sheets back.

Inuyasha restrained her, "What's the rush? Relax a bit. I'm not gonna bite you." 

"But…"

Inuyasha stuck out his bottom lip and gave her an imploring look. Kagome had never seen such a look on him before and burst out laughing. Tears beaded at her closed eyes as she hugged her stomach and tittered in her mirth. When her laughter subsided and her vision cleared she saw Inuyasha with an amused expression on his face.

"What?" He asked innocently. She gave him a playful smack on the arm and proceeded to get up. "Hey," He protested, "I thought you were going to stay in bed for a little while more."

"I never said that." She said calmly and shut the door to the bathroom. 

Inuyasha fisted his hands lightly on the bed in disappointment. _Wait,_ he thought, _it's not like it matters. It's not like I… _he paused in his thoughts,_ …like her or anything. She's just a stupid human girl. I can't get attached. She'll just betray me like… Kikyo did…_ He saddened at the thought, but even as he told himself over and over, he knew that he was slowly falling for her, no matter how hard he tried to deny it.

~*~*~*~*~

Shippo hummed happily as he devoured his pancakes. He may have lost his original family, and he knew that he would never fully get past that, but here a new sort of happiness awaited him. Life was just beginning for him and he planned to live it to the fullest despite his significant loss.

Kagome served a stack of chocolate chip pancakes onto Inuyasha's plate, "What are you doing?" She asked curiously. He was fiddling with his sword.

He looked up, "Huh? Oh. It's this sword, there's something carved into the sheath, but I can't quite make it out…" He brought it close to his face. "There are two separate phrases. The first says… Te- Tetsusa--"

"Tetsusaiga," Kagome completed for him automatically.

Inuyasha's head snapped up, "How did you know that?"

"Oh," Kagome waved her hand offhandedly, "That's the name of the sword. It was carved into the stone that held it."

"The sword has a name?"

"Well, it is pretty special. You saw yourself how it transformed. I still don't understand why it does that." She tilted her head to the side thoughtfully.

Inuyasha went back to his attempt in reading the small characters carved into the sword's black scabbard. His hand groped blindly for a cloth of some sort to wipe the surface. He settled for Kagome's apron and he jerked her forcefully toward him to get her apron closer to him.

"Hey what…?"

He cleaned the dirt-flecked surface carefully. The Kanji characters became legible and he was able to read the words. In astonishment, he whispered, "Inutaisho?"

"Inu- what?" 

"Inutaisho." Inuyasha repeated, "It's my… father's name. But he's long dead. I can't believe this sword once belonged to him. Now I'm really curious. I'm going to have to ask someone for answers as much as I hate asking for help."

"Do you have a someone in mind?" Kagome asked.

"Yes," he sighed in defeat, "My half brother, Sesshomaru."

"Sesshomaru's your brother?! You only told me he was the Head of the Organization, you never told me he was your brother!" She exclaimed in surprise.

"Half brother." He corrected.

"Does it make a difference?!"

"Yes," He huffed immaturely. Kagome gave an exasperated sigh.

"Are you guys finished talking? I'm bored," Shippo said, sucking on his fork, making a face at the metallic taste. All traces of syrup had left the utensil so he began to suck gingerly on the dull butter knife Kagome had given him to cut his pancakes with instead.

"No!"

"Yes!"

Kagome and Inuyasha said at the same time. Kagome glared at him, "Fine, but I'm still disappointed in you for not letting me know that your brother was so famous."

"My brother means nothing to me. I don't give a shit that he's famous. He can rot in hell for all I care." He grumped. 

Kagome frowned at him disapprovingly, but said nothing.

"So let's go see this half brother of yours, Inuyasha." Shippo said with a final clap of his small little hands. He jumped into Kagome's outstretched arms and snuggled into her chest.

"Wha…?" Inuyasha growled angrily, "I thought you wanted to go, not cuddle." He grabbed Shippo by his large furry tail and dragged him out of Kagome's arms. He gave him a bonk on the head and tossed him carelessly over his shoulder. "You have legs, walk on your own."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted at him, "He's just a baby! And plus, he's still hurting from… you know. Stop being so cruel." She plucked Shippo from the floor and hugged him to her chest again. She walked stiffly past Inuyasha in anger. Shippo stuck out his tongue at him from over her shoulder. 

"Why you…!" Inuyasha rolled up his sleeve threateningly. Shippo gave a small yelp and hid behind Kagome's form. Kagome turned her head to give Inuyasha a piercing glare. He turned into the very image of innocence as she watched him suspiciously before turning her head back to ahead of her. She wrenched open the door and didn't wait for Inuyasha to pass through before releasing it. His door was annoying that way. It swung back to close automatically without the need of even a little push. He grumbled angrily at having to open the door again, when Kagome could have easily held it out and let him get through instead.

He nearly bumped into Kagome after exiting his apartment. "Well, what are you waiting for?" He asked grumpily.

"You," she replied evenly. "I assume you know the way to wherever Sesshomaru lives."

He sighed and crouched down in front of her, his arms extended behind him. She wrapped her arms around his neck without hesitation and Inuyasha pulled her to his back by grabbing her thighs. He was still angry with her, but he couldn't resist giving her thigh a small stroke as he lifted her up. Hopefully she wouldn't notice it through her thick jeans. Shippo clung to Kagome's shoulder tightly and Inuyasha leapt from the building.

Sailing through the air calmed him down. There was something about it that cooled his temper. The breeze swept his long hair into Kagome's face, so she resolved the matter by resting her chin on his shoulder. She took in a large gulp of air. The air smelled so much fresher up here. Bits of Inuyasha's wild scent was mixed in. It was very comforting.

A large edifice that towered over all others came into view as Inuyasha leapt from house to house. He landed in front of the office building, slightly startling the two bulky guards in front of the entrance. The guards were large identical-looking men dressed in navy colored suits and wore sunglasses, concealing their eyes. They masked their surprise quickly with emotionless faces.

"State your name and purpose," one of them said formally.

"Inuyasha; I wish to see my brother, Sesshomaru." He stated solemnly.

"Very well," the guard replied with a grim nod of his shaved head. He and his partner held the door open for the three. Upon entering, they were met with an extremely fancy and luxurious yet surprisingly empty room. Expensive-looking crystal chandeliers hung from the glass ceiling. White, leather couches lined the walls and ostentatious fur rugs draped the floor. At the far end of the room was a large office with semi-transparent walls. On the opaque door, hung a sigh. It read:

Secretary

Rin Hamasaki

Inuyasha strode forward purposefully and knocked loudly.

"Come in," a dulcet voice replied from within. Inuyasha turned the doorknob with a quick flick of his wrist. Inside was an exceedingly neat and immaculate office. Cabinet files filled up most of the space. In the middle of the room was a desk, with stacks of paper piled on one side and a computer and a complicated-looking phone on the other side. Seated behind the desk was a beautiful young woman of around age 18 or 19. Red, rectangular spectacles perched on the bridge of her nose. Her hair was piled on the top of her head in a tight bun. Not a single strand of hair was out of place. She wore a dark red suit with a matching skirt and her chin was rested on her folded hands with her elbows on the table.

"Inuyasha!" Rin exclaimed with a welcoming smile. Her face was slightly plump and dimples immediately dented her rosy cheeks. She lifted her head from her hands and came from behind the desk to greet him. "It's been a while since I last saw you! Who are your new friends?"

"This is Kagome and Shippo," he informed her.

"It's nice to meet you, Kagome and Shippo," she said with a warm smile. She leaned toward Kagome and whispered loudly, "Inuyasha's a really nice guy. He's a great catch." Rin winked at her suggestively and nudged her ribs with her elbow. Kagome's face flamed up immediately, as did Inuyasha's but she decided that she liked this young woman right away.

Rin turned back to Inuyasha, "So what are you here for?"

Inuyasha patted the sword strapped to his side, "Just here to see Sesshomaru about something." He replied vaguely.

Rin nodded, "Take the elevator and go to the 43rd floor, room number 305 D. There should only be two rooms on that level, so you'll have no trouble finding him."

Inuyasha thanked her and moved to exit the room. Rin ruffled Shippo's hair from his perch on Kagome's shoulder and secretly slipped him a lollipop. He smiled gleefully.

Kagome followed Inuyasha into the glass elevator and watched as Inuyasha punched in the numbers to the 43rd floor. "Who was that woman?"

"That was Rin. She's Sesshomaru's fiancée. Nice woman," he said shortly. Kagome watched as the elevator rose. She alternately admired the view outside and looked at the busy offices on the inside. After a few minutes, the elevator gave a small ping, indicating they had arrived on floor 43. The glass doors parted to reveal a small door to their right that read: Employees Only.

On the end of the hall stood two grand-looking oak doors again flanked by guards. These two looked just as sturdy and blank as the other two. "State your name and purpose," one guard said exactly like the guard on the ground floor.

"Inuyasha; I've come to see my brother, Sesshomaru, about family matters."

The guards blocked the door, "I'm afraid Lord Sesshomaru has no desire to see the likes of you. If you would kindly leave."

"What?!" Inuyasha cried out, "Listen buddy, I'm not leaving until I speak to him!"

"Let him in, guards," A cold, monotonous voice said.

"Very good, sir," They replied and parted the doors. Inuyasha and Kagome stepped in to see a large room. It was furnished more like an expensive apartment than an office. On the side was a shallow but large ditch, where sofas, a TV, and a desk stood. More couches covered the floor along with a few file cabinets and a bar at the far corner. Closed doors indicated that this wasn't the only room. Seated on the sofa was Sesshomaru.

The man had long silver hair like Inuyasha, but his looked cleaner and silkier than his brother's. His eyes were golden as well, but his ears were on the sides of his face instead of on his head. They looked fairly human but had pointed tips. A purple crescent moon was imprinted on his forehead. He held a piece of paper in front o him as if he had been reading it before they came in. He wore casual clothes on his lean form. A calm yet completely emotionless look was on his face. Kagome couldn't help noticing how handsome this man was. But while Inuyasha's gorgeous traits were because of his manliness, this man, Sesshomaru, seemed almost feminine. She'd rather stick with Inuyasha.

"So, little brother," the man spoke, "What brings you to my doorstep?"

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^

Sorry for getting this chapter out so late! I couldn't think of what to do, but I think I have an idea now! Don't forget to review! Love ya!

~*~*~

Review Responses 

~*~*~

**Leomae108**: When I say I'm underage, I mean that I'm not even 14 yet! Even younger than you! I will be 14 _very_ soon ::cheers:: but still quite underage. Yeah, this wasn't quite a cliffhanger, I agree, but I couldn't think of anything else to do. I'll tell you what I'll do, since you've stuck with me since the very beginning of this story, I'll email you a lemon when I get there. But just for you! Don't you feel special? Just make sure to leave me your email address. Please, keep reading my story! You're really great.

**DemonKitty**: LOL, thank you so much! You are a very loyal reviewer! Thank you so much!

**Djel**: I completely agree with you, that was too similar. From now on, I'll try to make up my own adventures! Thanks for your constructive criticism!

**ladykaa28**: Yup, Inuyasha definitely cares about Kagome, but it might take a while for him to show it. Say… chapter 11 or 12…? *hint, hint* I'm not completely sure about that, but that's what I'm planning to do. Thanks for your review!

**Angelstar = mitsukai-hoshi**: LOL, well, it's not much of a cliffhanger, since, well, this battle was based on the original story. I love your review! It was very kawaii. Thank you! Don't forget to review for this chapter!

**wouldn't_u_like 2_no**: Thank you! I was thinking about killing Kagome, but then… I wouldn't know how to bring her back… LOL. Review for this chapter!

**ArtemisMoon**: Hmmm, is this really a cliffhanger? I guess it would be for someone who never read the original story or watched the anime, but then what would that person be doing here? LOL. It does get a little fluffy, right? But then he acts like a jerk again. LOL. I was planning on killing them and then bringing them back. But how would, they come back without being a corpse like Kikyo? So I made it like the anime. Thanks for your review! See ya later!


	10. Ch 9

No Longer Alone

Disclaimer: Yeah, I WISH I owned Inuyasha. ::sigh:: That'll be the day…

I was inspired! I have new ideas! Yay! LOL, but the Internet wasn't working, so it took a while for this chapter to come out. But anyway… enjoy!

Ch. 9

"It seems," Inuyasha began after seating himself on the sofa across from Sesshomaru, "I've come across an artifact that once belonged to our dearly departed father. This sword called the Tetsusaiga. Does it ring a bell?" He inquired.

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed with surprise for a split second before he retained his poker face. "What is a lowly half-breed like you doing with the great Tetsusaiga?" 

"Hey! What…" Kagome interrupted at his insult, but she latched her lips closed from the look Inuyasha was shooting her. 

Sesshomaru turned his even gaze to Kagome, "What's this? A human girl? You buffoon, Inuyasha. Don't you remember what happened the last time you tangled with a human girl? Or is your memory span really that short? Let me refresh it. I believe it had something to do with the fact that you were almost killed. Am I correct?"

"Shut it, Sesshomaru," Inuyasha seethed. Kagome looked at the two in confusion. Not even five minutes and Inuyasha was already worked up? The half demon in question was clenching and unclenching his hands, trying to regain some semblance of control. His eyebrows were lowered in anger and his ears were flattened against his head as he growled.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome placed a hand on his arm comfortingly, though she was still confused. He continued to glare at his brother, but placed a hand on top of hers and squeezed gently in reassurance. This action didn't go unnoticed by Sesshomaru.

"Ah, but this young lady hasn't a clue what we are talking about, does she? After all, this happened way before she was born. Let me fill her in. You see, girl, Inuyasha used to love a woman named Kikyo a long time ago. But then, he must have done something stupid as usual and the woman shot him with an arrow. I must say, you have a striking resemblance to her. I wouldn't be surprised if my little brother is just using you to take her place. Are you sure he actually sees _you_ when he looks at you, instead of his old love?"

Kagome felt a dull pang of hurt in her heart that showed clearly across her stunned face. Sesshomaru smirked slightly in satisfaction. All of her heart and most of her mind told her that this man was lying and just trying to make trouble, but that small fraction of her mind was doubtful. _What if he's telling the truth?_ She thought.

"Shut UP, Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha barked angrily. "That isn't true!"

"Are you sure?" Sesshomaru gave a humorless smile.

"Sesshomaru," Inuyasha growled in warning, "I came here to talk about the sword." 

"Ah, yes, and I ask you again, where did a lowly half-breed such as you get such a great sword?"

"I found it," he ground out.

"But of course," Sesshomaru agreed, "It certainly couldn't have been the prize of the outcome of a fight."  
"Actually…" Inuyasha sneered, "It was."

If Sesshomaru was surprised, he didn't show it. "Tetsusaiga is a family heirloom made from father's fang." He began reluctantly, "It is extremely powerful and is rumored to be able to slay one hundred demons in a single swing. Until now, I have never seen it before, so I have no further information. I suggest you see Toutousai about it. He is the sword's forger and lives in a cave about fifty miles north of here." He finished.

"If this is such a great sword, why aren't you trying to take it for yourself?" Inuyasha asked.

"Because full demons cannot touch it. If I didn't know any better, I would say that father made the sword especially for you. You may be a filthy half-breed, but you are still his son."

"Fine, I'll go see Toutousai. Come on, Kagome."

Kagome stood up and seeing that Inuyasha had no intention whatsoever of thanking his brother, she thanked him instead, though her head was still clouded with thoughts about his suggestion. She had barely been able to follow the conversation afterward. When they exited the office, Inuyasha saw the conflict across Kagome's face.

"Shippo, go down first and play with Rin," he ordered. Shippo nodded obediently. The elevator took him down to the ground floor and Inuyasha waited patiently for its return. When they boarded the elevator, he pushed the emergency stop button just as they passes by the in between level of floors 41 and 40. Kagome was silent though it all. 

"Kagome, you aren't actually thinking about what that git said, are you?"

Kagome turned her face, not meeting his intense gaze. He hooked a finger under her chin and forced her to look back at him. As she stared into his eyes, her vision watered. "Inuyasha," she sniffed, "I don't know what to think!"

"Kagome…" He put his hand on her shoulders, "Listen to me, Kagome! You aren't a substitute for anyone! Kagome is Kagome and that's all there is to it! You are your own person. And even if your soul once belonged to a woman centuries ago, your heart is your own. And don't let anyone tell you otherwise." He quoted her words with a smile.

"Oh, Inuyasha!" Kagome sobbed and collapsed against him. Inuyasha drew his arms around her automatically and hugged her tightly. She clutched his shirt and wept. Truthfully, she didn't even know why she was crying. There really was no reason to after all, but his words had touched her deeply and a good cry once in a while always made her feel better. But, she wanted some answers and made a mental note to talk to Sango as soon as possible.

Inuyasha pressed his cheek against her forehead and stroked her silky hair comfortingly. _I seem to be doing this a lot lately,_ he thought to himself. _Comforting and hugging Kagome seems so natural now. It's a weakness, but… it feels good to do something nice to someone else for a change._

"Thank you, Inuyasha." She dried her eyes.

"You ready to go?" He asked and she nodded. She gave him a grateful smile as they rode down in the elevator. They retrieved Shippo from Rin's office and found that his pockets were bulging from the candy Rin had stuffed them with. Together, they left the building.

~*~*~*~*~

"Hey, you have mail, Inuyasha." Kagome called from the kitchen. Inuyasha had reclined on the couch the moment they came back from seeing Sesshomaru and, to an insistent Kagome and Shippo, eating out. "Here," she placed the envelope on his lap and he sat up from his sprawled position with a small groan.

He ripped the letter open crudely and read it quickly. Kagome sat next to him and leaned against him to read it. "Hmm," Inuyasha mused, "it says we're invited to a formal party, courtesy of this apartment complex."

Kagome lifted an eyebrow in surprise, "Strange. Who else will be there? It seems like we're the only ones that live here. I've never seen or heard anyone else. But it sounds fun, let's go, Inuyasha!"

"Wha…? No way! We've got to see this Toutousai fellow about the sword. Sesshomaru said it could slay a hundred demons with one sweep and I haven't gotten even close to doing that! Plus, it's a demon sword and demon swords can be tricky, there may be a catch or something. It's important that we see him." He protested.

"Please, Inuyasha? It's tonight and we can be gone by tomorrow. I really want to go. It'll be fun, I promise. Please?" Kagome pleaded.

"Fine, whatever," He folded his arms crossly.

"Thank you! It'll start in a few hours, so I'm going to go get ready." She stood up.

"Kagome, the party starts at 6:00 and it's 2:30 right now."

"I know."

Inuyasha shook his head. Women.

In a few hours, Inuyasha left to change as well and waited for Kagome to finish.

"Hey, Inuyasha," he heard. Inuyasha turned his head and for a minute, he didn't recognize the woman before him. She wore a light blue dress with a low décolletage and matching gloves. A thin double strap on one shoulder held it up. The dress stretched tightly over her curves, clinging to them and leaving little to the imagination. Her hair was pulled into a bun resembling Rin's and had two locks of her raven hair curled and framing her slender face. Her full lips were lined with a sparkling red and she wore a bit of blue eye shadow that brought out the blue of her eyes.

Inuyasha stood frozen and stared at her. Kagome blushed under his gaze. "You look… beautiful," he managed to get out after a few awkward seconds. She gave a heart-warming smile and walked up to him. 

"You look very handsome yourself." She complimented. In fact, he was breath taking in his tux, but she wasn't about to tell him that. "Where's Shippo?  
 She asked.

"I sent him to Sango. He probably would get really bored it he went." He extended his elbow to her, "Are you ready to leave, milady?" He asked with a smirk.

Kagome hooked her arm around his, "Quite," she smiled in return.

~*~*~*~*~

"Hello, my name is Inuyasha." Inuyasha told the woman standing by the entrance of the building with what looked like strained politeness. Kagome gave him a warning look. The woman held a clipboard in her hands. Her short, black hair was tied into a small ponytail with black ribbon and decorated with beads and fancy feathers. Her earrings were made of a long chain of green beads and black feathers at the tips. Her dark eyes had a cold look to them even as she smiled at them.

"Ah, yes, Inuyasha. You are the last guest. My name is Kagura and I am the head of the apartment complex. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Inuyasha nodded his head stiffly in acknowledgement. 

Kagura led them to the main room where many couples were dancing or sitting at the tables laden with food. "Be on your guard," Inuyasha whispered out of the corner of his mouth after Kagura left. "These people aren't normal. They dance mechanically and aren't talking at all. They give off a strange scent, but it's well covered. This could be a trap of some sort."

"We'd better not act out of the ordinary then. Come on, let's dance!" She giggled in spite of the situation and pulled Inuyasha to the dance floor.

He looked embarrassed. "Um, I don't know how."

Kagome smiled warmly, "Don't worry I'll teach you. Just follow my lead." She clasped one of his hands in her own and put his other on her waist. She placed her own free hand on his shoulder. She directed him in the footwork and he got the hang of it within minutes.

Kagome sighed. It felt so good to be dancing with the man she loved. She blushed from her thought. Did she really love him? Her answer without hesitation was yes. He protected her, comforted her, and cared for her. Even though he always put on a tough image, she knew deep down he was a sweet caring guy. And she loved him for it. She leaned against his strong chest and closed her eyes to savor the feeling. At that moment, only she and Inuyasha existed. She didn't care about anyone else but the man in her arms. 

"Aw, isn't this a sweet moment?" A cynical voice cut through the soft music. "Well sorry to break it up, but I have to break it up."

Inuyasha snarled and clutched Kagome to him protectively, "Kagura."

"Correct!" The voice said enthusiastically. A figure materialized by the entrance door, and it was without a doubt Kagura. She was leaning against the doorframe with her arms folded in a carefree position. Her ears were now pointed and her eyes had turned into a blood red color. "And your grand prize is a fight with my beautiful corpses! Corpse Dance!" Kagura whipped out a black battle fan from the folds of her dress and snapped it open. She gave an elaborate wave and a strong gust of wind swept through the large room. 

Inuyasha gave a growl of disgust and covered his sensitive nose. Even without a dog nose, Kagome could smell the awful stench. The air smelled of decaying flesh. The dancing people in the room, whom had been completely oblivious to the conversation between Inuyasha and Kagura, stilled. Their image wavered and dissipated, exposed their true form. They were indeed corpses. Their flesh was a dark brown color and had shriveled grotesquely. Their once fancy clothing turned into threadbare rags that hung from their rotting bodies. They advanced toward Inuyasha and Kagome in unison. Inuyasha hugged Kagome tightly and slashed any of the zombies that came too close. But even as they were dismembered or decapitated, they merely picked themselves off the floor and continued to advance as if loosing body parts were a part of daily life. 

"Who are you?" Inuyasha growled as he battled the dead fighters. 

"My name is Kagura the Wind User. But it doesn't matter who I am because you will be dead soon." Kagura smirked.

"Not likely, these corpses are no match for me!"

"Well, mister big shot, maybe you should know that the Corpse Dance isn't the only attack I have. After all, to use the Corpse Dance, I need dead people, and how am I suppose to kill people with only an attack such as the Corpse Dance? I am a Wind User and now you shall witness my true power. Fuujin no Mai! Dance of the Wind Blades!" A furry of tornadoes ripped through the air toward them. In an attempt to protect Kagome, he pivoted his body and took the hit. The blades dug deep into his back, tearing at his clothes and flesh. 

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed, hugging him tightly.

"Not… so loudly… bitch," Inuyasha grunted half-heartedly and twitched his ears.

"This isn't a time for jokes, Inuyasha," Kagome said, tears streamed down her face. Another round of wind blades hit him. "I'm not going to let you do this like you did last time!" She tried to make him move.

"Yes," Inuyasha agreed angrily, "I'm going to make sure to don't get hurt at all!" He gripped her to him as physically possible. His back was now bare and raw from the attacks but he didn't care. As long as Kagome was safe, he didn't care about anything else. 

Kagome felt her heart speed up. She couldn't help notice how close she was to him, but she shook her head to dispel those thoughts, this wasn't the time. "Inuyasha, please, don't do this! If you can't fight her, then just flee for now! You're unarmed! It's not a fair fight!" She begged.

"There's no way I'm going to run away!" Inuyasha yelled rebelliously. 

"Inuyasha! Please! I'm begging you!" Kagome cried. 

"Alright, alright." Inuyasha jumped up into the air and crashed through the glass ceiling, shielding Kagome with his arms, and leapt away from the battle.

Kagura prepared herself to leap after them in pursuit but a baleful voice stopped her. It echoed through the now empty and silent room. "Kagura, forget them, you bought me enough time. Now I expect you to return to me." The voice faded away and left Kagura with goosebumps on her arms.

_Naraku,_ she snarled in her mind. How she hated him, yet she was forced to serve him like a slave. She could still remember their first meeting as if it was only a day ago.

_~ Flashback ~_

Kagura collapsed on the ground. The battle had been a tough one and had taken all her energy to take the enemy down. It was a giant spider demon, but much more powerful than it first seemed. Battled wounds covered her body and she could barely keep her eyes open. But she needed to make sure…

_"Why, what's this? A demon lass in distress?" A cold voice grated her delicately pointed ears. She turned her head ever so slightly to see who it was. A young man, obviously demon, stood before her. He had long, wavy, black hair and was sinisterly handsome. His pitch black eyes gazed at her in boredom. He wore a cloak of baboon fur and one of his arms was hidden behind his back. Kagura clawed at the ground as she tried to stand up. But before she could even get to her knees, she collapsed again in fatigue. She cursed herself for her stupidity. She had unknowingly showed how weak she was to the mysterious man. _

_"What do you want?" _

_The man examined his fingers, "Oh, not much, just your services." He replied calmly._

_"I serve no one!" She yelled fiercely. _

_"Oh, of course not," the man smiled at her. "But then I might as well kill this little girl if nothing will make you help me. I'm sure you won't mind." He brought his hidden arm in front of him and showed that he was holding a small girl in his grasp. His hand was around her throat. The girl had shoulder length navy blue tresses with two pretty pink flowers pinned in her hair. She wore a light blue kimono with silver bows attached randomly to it. Her eyes were a beautiful rose pink, but she stared forward unseeingly; she was blind. The girl struggled valiantly in the man's hold. _

_Kagura's blood ran cold. "Kanna…" She whispered. If there was anything in the world she loved at all, it was her little sister. She had been born blind and Kagura had felt protective toward her from day one. Kanna had changed her. She was a sweet little girl, even if she was a demon. She showed the beauty of the world to her older sister. Things that Kagura had previously taken for granted had a whole different meaning now. Kanna meant everything to her, and she would risk anything for her sake. Kagura hung her head in defeat, "Don't kill her, I'll serve you." She grimaced at the words._

_"No, Kagura!" Kanna choked out, "Don't do this! He's going to-"_

_The man covered her mouth, "This won't all be bad for you. I'll only hold you until I get what I want. I will heal you and make sure you get everything you ever wanted. You will live in luxury. And I will heal your sister's sight."_

_Kagura gasped, "Deal." She said instantly. "But first, I'd like to know the name of the man I make deals with." _

_"Naraku," the man said, turning his back on her._

~ End Flashback ~

Kagura bit her lip so hard blood dribbled onto her chin. _Naraku… you **lied**_, she seethed. 

She knew that was wrong though. He never lied, he just never told the full truth. As the man had been healing her, he made her a part of him. Now he held her heart in his grasp and whenever she did something to upset him, just a small squeeze would bring her painfully to her knees. And Kanna… he had turned Kanna into a mindless machine. Naraku had brought Kagura to watch her sister change. With one touch of his finger to her forehead, the vibrant colors that made up Kanna drained from her body. Her hair turned white and her skin paled drastically. Even her clothes and the flowers she always wore in her hair drained of color. And her lovely pink eyes darkened into black. They were now blank, cold and emotionless.

Kagura had let out a screeching yell of rage and leapt at Naraku, fully prepared to rip him apart, but a heart attached to his skin slid down his arm and into his hand. He had squeezed slightly and down she went. 

Kanna could see now, as promised, but it had cost her her soul to do it. 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

What do you think? Sorry for all you Kagura haters out there, but she's my favorite bad guy character! I really feel sorry for her. I mean wouldn't you if your sire was Naraku? ::shudders:: Anyway, review please! Thank you!

~*~*~

Review Responses 

~*~*~

**Arika-of-the-Demons**: Thank you! Well, I will be trying to change it a bit. I appreciate your constructive criticism. Review again!

**ladykaa28**: Hmmm, there really isn't much meaning, but I need them to move around so I put Toutousai in the story. I totally accept you compliments. Don't worry about expressing your opinions! I don't mind criticism, it helps me write better. Thank you!

**Leomae108**: Don't mention it! Yup I'm going to be 14 in… let's see… **3** days! Yay! LOL. Well still you may be in for a wait because it's still going to be on the story line. Hope you don't mind! Thanks! Review again!

**Angelstar = mitsukai-hoshi**: LOL, well at least it wasn't a dangerous cliffhanger. It was just a curious one! Anyway, thank you! See ya!

**ArtemisMoon**: Thank you! I'll try to change it as much as possible though, I don't want to copy the actual story line. That wouldn't be very original would it? Well, I wasn't trying to make anyone sly, I just needed Kagome to discover Inuyasha's human side. That's all. Don't forget to review for this chapter!

**Saria**: Don't worry, I won't delete this story! If I did you wouldn't be able review anyway… As for your questions, yes Kouga will probably die and I'm not sure if I'm going to add Hojo. Bye!


	11. Ch 10

No Longer Alone

Disclaimer: I do not own the hanyou, I do not own his co. It all belongs to Miss Takahashi, who is a great … uh…… writer-ashi…

Don't you just love my rhyme? LOL. Sorry for all the short review responses last chapter. I had a high school orientation to go to and I was typing it all up last minute. I officially declare that I am going to a horrible high school. If I had my choice I would be going to San Mateo with all my friends, but _nooooo_ I was assigned to Hillsdale and I didn't get transferred. I WAS NUMBER 3 ON THE FRICKIN' WAITING LIST!! ::pants heavily:: Ok, now that I have that out of my system, enter Chapter 10!

**Ch. 10**

Inuyasha dumped Kagome unceremoniously on the couch the second they arrived at the apartment, and toppled over himself, unable to hold up his own weight. He gave a small groan as his head collided with the couch. Kagome jumped up and kneeled down at his side.

"Oh, Inuyasha, your back! You idiot, you shouldn't have stood in front of those attacks like that! I told you not to!" She wailed. Inuyasha was too drained of energy to argue with her. 

"Stay here, I'll get the First Aid kit!" Kagome sprang away and bolted down the hall. She returned seconds later with an armload of bandages and a large box marked with a large red cross. "Inuyasha, can you sit up?" She asked gently. 

He placed his hands firmly on the ground and struggled to get up. Kagome put her hands under his arms and tried to help him up to the best of her ability. Inuyasha grimaced in pain as he lifted himself inch by inch until he was resting against the couch. Blood continued to drip from his wound and pooled onto the soft off-white colored carpet. 

"Inuyasha, I need you to take off your… upper clothing," Kagome said, red slightly tingeing her cheeks. When he removed that, she fished around the kit for ointment. She pulled out a tube labeled Cut Healer. Kagome requested for Inuyasha to flip over, and after a few painful tries, he managed to lay stomach down with his head cushioned on a pillow and his chest across her lap. She squeezed liberal amounts to his back and gently rubbed it into the gruesome red slashes, wincing when he winced. The ointment must have had some sort of reaction to demon blood because she could see an instantaneous effect. The blood clotted before her eyes and the puckered skin smoothed out somewhat. 

Inuyasha watched her attend to him through half-lidded eyes. His face was turned to her and he gazed at her silently as she leaned over his head to seize a thick roll of bandages nearby. Truth be told, it had felt rather nice when she was applying the salve to his gash. It had been pleasantly cool and her hands were soft and soothing as she tenderly rubbed his back. 

Kagome was currently attempting to bind the bandages around his torso, while trying kept it in place at the same time. She really needed two hands to wrap it, but once she took her hand away from holding the wraps in place, they would unravel, driving her to frustration. Inuyasha gave a tired smile at her irritation and lifted his left hand, the one away from her, behind him to keep the binding in place. She smiled gratefully in return and proceeded to swathe him in the bandages. 

Once she was done, Inuyasha relaxed his hand. It had been in an awkward position and had tired him. It flopped on her knee and he flipped it over so that the palm was against her leg. Gently, he caressed her knee in what he hoped was a thankful gesture. Startled, Kagome snapped her gaze to his prone form from packing up the First Aid kit, which she was having trouble doing in the position she was in. Inuyasha gave her a soft smile she had never seen before as he continued to stroke her knee. With great difficulty, he heaved himself up from her lap and sat next to her, leaning against the couch once again. 

"Inuyasha…" she murmured. 

"Thank you," he whispered into her ear. She leaned against him, resting her cheek against his shoulder. His arm snaked around her waist, holding her in place. She was beginning to doze off in the warmth of his body pressed against hers, but Inuyasha suddenly stiffened.

Kagome raised her head questioningly, "What is it?"

Inuyasha's sat up straight, "I sense that something's wrong…" he trailed off. "Help me get up." He ordered. With an arm around his waist, she acted as a crutch as he directed her where to go. They entered his bedroom and found the place in disarray. Drawers had been jerked open and clothes lay about in untidy heaps. The door to the closet hung crazily on its hinges. Small furniture was upturned and the covers to the bed were thrown disregarded to the floor. All of Kagome's accessories littered their carpet, spilled from their perch on a nearby table. 

"Kagome," Inuyasha began slowly, "Where is the Jewel?"

Kagome gasped and ran to the table where her jewelry box lay upside down. She flipped it over and probed through the pile of necklaces and bracelets. She turned back to look at him, her face ghostly white, "It's gone." She said in a small voice, fearing his wrath.

"WHAT?!" Inuyasha screeched, throwing his head back angrily. When he looked back at Kagome, her face was scrunched and she had two fingers plugged in her ears. "How could you lose it?! You should have kept it with you to the party!" He shouted at her.

"There was no room to carry it! And even if I did, that Kagura woman would probably have taken it from us and then killed us! And why are you so upset? I understand that others will gain its power, but you never seemed to be the kind of person who cared what happens to strangers. It's almost like you… want… it…" she cut herself off abruptly and stepped back reflexively. 

"Kagome…" Inuyasha tried to pacify her.

"Do you want the Jewel for your own selfish purposes?" She asked quietly. She lowered her head, letting her hair shadow her eyes. 

"I did," Inuyasha replied just as quietly, turning his head. 

"Why?" She asked shakily. "You're strong enough as it is, why use the Jewel?"

"I… wanted to become a full demon," he answered reluctantly. "It was centuries ago, but I can still remember how much both races of demon and human  hated me. They despised me because of what I was. No one cared to get to know me because they thought that I would be just as nasty as they thought I was, since half of my blood was of the same race as their life-long adversary. The animosity they held for me was so great, so that the thing I longed for more than ever was to be a pure blood. 

"I wanted to become a full demon, to take vengeance against those who spited me. They taunted me and tortured me. My father tried to protect me, but he was soon killed. I can't remember much about my mother. All I know is that she was a beautiful woman. She was beautiful in both body and spirit and whenever she looked at me, she wore a dazzling smile on her face. But she died. Her own people burned her alive for spawning with a demon. And then I was all alone… I was just a child. And all I knew was hatred and fear." Inuyasha clenched his fists tightly at the memory, closing his eyes tightly. To Kagome's surprise, what looked like a glimmer of a tear formed at his eyes. She crossed the distance she had formerly put between them and hugged him comfortingly. She understood. 

"As I grew older," he continued, "I learned how to fight and I protected myself by building a mental wall around myself, shielding myself from the hate. I killed whenever I had to and I didn't care about anything. Soon, I found myself all alone in the world. The shield did that. But I had no regrets. No one had gotten even close to past my barrier. But then…"

"But then Kikyo came into your life." Kagome concluded for him softly. 

Inuyasha nodded, a pained expression on his face. He felt a lump form in his throat as he began again. "Kikyo was a very powerful priestess. She was the woman who protected the Jewel. And I tried over and over to steal it. Each time I tried, I was caught, but Kikyo wouldn't kill me. I got to know her, and found that her problem was similar to mine. The thing she craved above else, was to be an ordinary woman, as I craved to be a demon and not an abnormal crossbreed. I understood her and she understood me. Before I knew it, I was… falling in love with her and she with me. 

"I soon rediscovered what it was like to be cared for. It made me feel so… complete. Then, she made a compromise with me. She said that she would give me the Jewel on the condition that I used it to turn human. If the Jewel was used for good instead of evil, it would purify itself and it would eventually disappear, turning Kikyo into a normal woman; her priestess duties would have been finished for good. It was an intriguing plan and I agreed. I… loved her and I wanted to spend my life with her." 

Kagome had never heard Inuyasha bring out such emotion before. He had bottled it all up inside for decades and decades. She was also impressed with his vocabulary. He never knew he could express himself so well. She listed intently.

"But the one thing that went wrong was that my emotional barrier had only been lowered and not destroyed. I had not trusted Kikyo even though I was in love with her. Naraku used that weakness to his advantage and tricked Kikyo into thinking I had betrayed her. She had not trusted me completely as well and believed in an instant that I had truly tried to kill her when I had really been away fighting demons that, surely, he had ordered to attack me. She shot me with an enchanted arrow and it was supposed to put me to an eternal sleep, but as she lay dying, one of her hands lay over the part of my chest she had shot and the arrow lost some of its enchantment as her dying hand instinctively healed the wound. I was stuck in a sort of semi-consciousness. 

"Lucky for me, Kikyo's little sister, Kaede, happened to be nearby. She came at once to our sides and brought me back to the village. She also ordered the village men to give an honorable cremation to her sister along with the accursed jewel. She had taken a liking to me and she and her family took care of me while I was trapped in limbo. Through the centuries, her descendants attended to me, though I have no idea why. Sango is one of Kaede's descendants and when she was young, she somehow cured me. She had some priestess blood in her. But that cure seemed to have exhausted what little holy power she had at all. I think she's still mad about that." He finished with a small smile, despite his sad tale.

"I'm so sorry, Inuyasha. I had no idea," Kagome said softly.

"I have no clue why I just told you all that shit." He said with an almost-laugh.

"Maybe… it's because you trust me?" She ventured carefully.

He turned his brilliant tawny eyes to her. "Yes, that must be it. I do trust you."

~*~*~*~*~

Inuyasha burst through the front door of Sango's house. It was a well-furnished house. Elegant wooden furniture decorated the rooms. A cozy fireplace with a blazing fire stood to the left corner. Sango lay on her stomach near it. Her hair was tied at the very bottom of her brown-tinted locks. She wore a simple shirt and jeans. She was stroking a sleeping Shippo and playing with a cat Kagome had never seen before. The cat was obviously demon. It had two tails and menacing red eyes. Nevertheless, it was very cute because of its petite ness. Miroku was sitting comfortably on his white leather couch reading a magazine. His feet were propped up on a coffee table.

He looked up from his reading, "Why, Inuyasha, how nice to see you. What brings here?" His violet eyes shifted to Kagome. He stood up and took her hand. "And Miss Kagome, you are here too! The last time I saw you, you were sick in bed. You look so much nicer now. Come have a seat and tell us what you are here for. I can tell it has something else to do besides picking up Shippo." The man was very perceptive! Kagome thought to herself. He led her to the couch politely.

Suddenly, she stiffened. She definitely felt his hand on her backside. _Does he know where he's touching me?_ She wondered. She went instantly rigid as he felt him caress her flesh. Kagome pivoted swiftly and smacked him hard on the cheek. A resounding slap could be heard. "Pervert!" She cried, appalled that such a nice-seeming guy would do such a thing. 

Inuyasha was on him at once. He began to throttle him fiercely. Sango had her head in her hands exasperatingly. "Miroku, don't you ever learn? I thought I had hit you enough for you to understand. Maybe you need two women to straighten you out!"

Kagome would have tried to stop Inuyasha from killing Miroku, who was presently running out of air and turning blue, but something caught her eye. She picked up the science magazine he had been reading and out fell a magazine. "You… you…" She stuttered, doubly appalled. Sango came over to her and gaped at what she held. Numerous pictures of naked women filled the pages. 

"You… unbelievable… PERVERT!" Sango screamed. How dare you bring THAT into my house!" She pushed Inuyasha aside and punched Miroku square in the nose. He slumped over unconscious. Still seething with rage, she scanned the room for anything to use as a weapon. She spotted a baseball bat that lay conveniently nearby. Blinded by her fury, she raised the bat, fully prepared to bring it down on the monk's deserving head. 

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Sango! Calm down, don't kill him!" Inuyasha conciliated.

"Oh, and you weren't trying to do that?" She shot back. 

He smiled sheepishly, "Oh, well, we still need him. We came here for a reason. And like he said, it wasn't just about the kid."

"Well, what is it?" She asked impatiently.

"The… Jewel has been stolen," Inuyasha said seriously.

Sango froze in shock. The bat dropped from her frozen hands and landed on Miroku's prostrate form, creating a large bump on his head. "Y-you're kidding right?" She asked in a small voice.

Inuyasha shook his head in regret.

"You… you…" She gasped out, "You IDIOT! Do you know what this means?! It means possibly thousands of lives lost and the cover for demons will be blown! How could you lose the Jewel?!" She shrieked.

Inuyasha cowered from her outburst but recovered. He pointed a finger at Kagome, "It's her fault," he said quickly.

"What?!" Kagome glared at him.

"Hey," he glared back, "If you hadn't insisted on going to that stupid party, we wouldn't be in this situation!"

"_You_ had pockets, you could have taken the jewel! Don't blame this all on me!"

Miroku, who had regained consciousness whilst they were quarreling, stepped between them with his hands pushing against both Inuyasha and Kagome, "Whoa, calm down, you guys! What's done is done, we can't do anything about that! Let's settle down now, and you two can fill us in with what happened. After that, we can take some sort of action." 

Sango smiled almost admiringly at Miroku's ability to placate the two. _Maybe he's not as bad as I thought…_ she mused.

Miroku exhaled as both Inuyasha and Kagome's anger subsided. Suddenly, a thought passed his mind. He grinned internally and slowly, his hand slid down from its position on Kagome's shoulder to her pert bosom. He only managed to get in one caress before Inuyasha's fist collided ruthlessly with his already throbbing head, forcing him back into unconsciousness. Inuyasha had an arm protectively around Kagome as she drew in ragged breaths, clutching a hand to her chest.

_…Or maybe he is…_ Sango sighed.

The three of them waited reluctantly for Miroku to wake up before Kagome and Inuyasha proceeded to tell the others all that had happened since their last meeting.

Miroku pondered over the incident at the party. "So you say this Kagura woman attacked you. Why do you think she did that?"

Inuyasha snorted, "Isn't that obvious? She wanted the Jewel!"

Miroku was unfazed, "Yes, but did she ask you at all for the Jewel before her assault?"

Inuyasha grudgingly shook his head at his logic, "No…" He muttered.

"So she knew that you didn't have the Jewel," he said with a victorious glint in his eye, "I suspect someone was behind Kagura. Perhaps she was a mercenary or something, ordered to attack you. She was most likely buying time for someone else to steal the Jewel. That is the best theory I can come up with."

Kagome had to admit, although Miroku was the biggest pervert on the face of the planet, he was quite intelligent.

Miroku continued on his analysis, "Inuyasha, when you found out someone stole the Jewel, did you get a whiff of the person's scent?" 

Inuyasha looked puzzled, "That's the most confusing part. I didn't smell anything at all. No one can hide their scent from a dog demon's nose. Even if it is well covered, it is impossible to hide all of the essence. It's just not possible. The only way someone's scent could escape my nose would be it they had no soul. After all that is where a person's scent originates. It originates from the soul. If the soul is evil, it has a malicious scent, if the soul is good, it has a pleasant fragrance. But the intruder… he or she had no scent whatsoever. There was just… nothing. Almost an emptiness, definitely of a soulless being."

Sango stepped into the conversation, "But it's really rare to come across soulless people. There are none I know of. The only way to become soulless is for the person to make a deal with a devil. But Sesshomaru took care of that. He barred all devils from this world. I don't see how that can be…"

Abruptly, Miroku sat up straight, "No devils can gain entry to this world, but that does not account for the ones that are already here."

Sango shook her head, "But there are no devils in this world," she protested.

Miroku had his face set gravely, "There is one…"

Kagome caught on, horror was etched on her face, "_Naraku_," she whispered.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Whew, I got this out fast! But I just HAD to leave it at another cliffhanger! OMG, I just realized my B-day is **tomorrow**! WOOHOO! LOL. Hopefully I'll get that BoA album and volumes 14 and 15 of Inuyasha like I *ahem* "hinted" at my parents. ^_~ See ya later! ::blows kisses::

~*~*~

Review Responses 

~*~*~

**Leomae108**: Thank you! I hope this update was fast enough for you! LOL. Anyway, I don't like to make them get together so fast like some stories are. I read a story where the two were practically doing it on the second day they met! And this was an AU fic! Geez, talk about self-restraint! LOL. Don't forget to review, faithful reviewer!

**Andray**: Thank you so much! Please review again!

**Angelstar = mitsukai-hoshi**: Thank you thank you thank you! ::sobs:: You were the only one to wish me a happy b-day! Me so… HAPPY! ::starts bawling:: LOL. And no, it wasn't a cliffy. Well, if it was to others, I didn't mean it to be! Don't you just love the whole Kagura and Kanna thing? LOL. Ja ne!

**ladykaa28**: Well, now you know why right? I think I explained it fully enough in this chapter. It wasn't for information, just for time. Just letting you know, Naraku said that in the last chapter when he was talking to Kagura after Inuyasha fled. Yupyup. Review, please! Thank you!

**chibilee**: Haha, you are very perceptive! I did take some of the quotes from the dubbed episodes! LOL. Hmm, should I say that the quotes don't belong to me in the disclaimer? Nah, I'm too lazy. LOL. But, I don't like the dubbed episodes as much as I like the manga. The manga is much, much betted. LOL, that's like me, I repeatedly watch the episodes too! ::pats back reassuringly:: You aren't the only one! 

**Saria**: Hey! Nope, I'm not going to add Kikyo to the story. I'm too far along the plot. There wouldn't be a place for her to fit in. Though I wanted to put her in at first so that Inuyasha's love for Kagome would have been stronger. ::sigh:: I'm a hopeless romantic! LOL. You're like one of my other reviewers! That other person didn't like to capitalize Kikyo's name either!

**Kibo**: Wow! ::blushes:: Thank you for all your compliments! They are greatly appreciated! Your review made me very happy! Thank you!

**X**: Heehee, thank you! I tried to be as creative as possible!

**X**: I'm glad you think so! I was afraid it wouldn't work. I had trouble getting the idea so that it made sense.

**X**: Thank you! It isn't as original in the chapter with the Thunder Brothers, but I tried my best! Thank you for all your reviews!


	12. Ch 11

No Longer Alone

Disclaimer: I'm too lazy to make up something clever right now, so I'm gonna say this straight forward. I do not own Inuyasha. See how simple it can be?

OMG! Thank you for all the reviews! I got more than usual =) Wow, 80 reviews! I can't believe my little idea came out to be so great! ::sigh:: High school has started. I hate it. I'm not getting enough sleep. I mean, right now it's 9:03 and I'm already sleepy! Better get on with the story!

Ch. 11 

"Naraku!" Inuyasha growled out through clenched teeth. "_Him_ again? Why can't he do us all a favor and drop dead?" 

"What should we do?" Kagome asked, panic seeping into her voice. Inuyasha could smell the scent of apprehension and fear coming off her. 

"Calm down, Kagome," Miroku told her, "We'll get nowhere if we're all panicking. Though I have no clue where Naraku lives, do any of you?" He asked. Sango and Inuyasha both shook their heads. He sighed, "Then someone will have to stay up tonight and research about him. Two people at the least."

"I'll volunteer," Sango said immediately.

Inuyasha opened his mouth to volunteer as well, anger still written clearly on his features, but Kagome clamped a hand firmly over his mouth, "Oh no you don't, Inuyasha! With the temper you're in right now, you're bound to hurt someone or yourself! You still haven't finished healing yet! Give it some time!"

Inuyasha furrowed his thick eyebrows furiously, preparing a retort, but instead, a devilish smile formed behind her hand. His tongue darted out and licked her hand. Kagome's large eyes widened even further and she instantly released her hold on him. Inuyasha smirked arrogantly. Kagome resisted the urge to smack the grin off his face. 

"In that case, I'll stay up as well," Miroku offered gallantly. His right hand sneaked out and caressed Sango ever so slightly on her bottom. With an outraged squeak, she backhanded him on the cheek. "She loves me, I know it." Miroku confided to Kagome in a loud whisper. Kagome couldn't help but grin as Sango once again slapped him. They made a cute couple.

"Come on, Inuyasha, let's go to sleep." Kagome said, placing her palms on his shoulders and pushing him away.

Miroku had a lecherous grin on his face as they left, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" He called after them.

Sango sighed exasperatingly, "Miroku, there isn't anything you wouldn't do."

"Right, my dear," Miroku chuckled as he pulled out a book from a shelf.

~*~*~*~*~

Kagome peeked through the various rooms of Sango's house as she searched for a spare bedroom to sleep in. Each room was fancily decorated, taking on an old fashion look. The satin curtains were embroidered with gold lace and the beds were covered with decorative silk sheets. Wooden furniture lined every wall and soft rugs hugged the wooden floor. The house was big to say the least. They had a choice pick of rooms, and Kagome chose two of the larger rooms that were next to each other. 

"Hey, wanna share a bed?" Inuyasha asked with a mischievous smirk.

Red flared up into Kagome's cheeks and she slammed the door into his face.

"What, no goodnight kiss?" He called to her.

"Go to sleep Inuyasha," Kagome called back.

Inuyasha grinned and turned around. He only needed a few steps to reach his own room. They were but a mere wall apart and should a problem arise, he could be by her side in a fraction of an instant. He sat down on his canopy bed deep in thought. A lot had happened today, with the whole Kagura and Naraku crisis. So that Kagura woman was a Wind User. Wind Users were very rare. They were born randomly into humanoid demon families, and most were killed before they could learn how to harness the wind. They were extremely dangerous and he knew that he had received only a taste of Kagura's power. All the more reason to see this Toutousai fellow about his sword.

He sighed and lay back onto the soft pillows, his thoughts still swimming around viciously in his head. Not bothering to pull back the sheets, he fell into a deep sleep, with a troubled mind.

~*~*~*~*~

Kagome quietly inched Inuyasha's door open. It was morning already and Inuyasha still hadn't gotten up. He was usually awake before dawn broke. She crouched by his head and watched him as he snored softly. He looked so adorable as he slept. His skin was flawlessly smooth. Tentatively, she traced a finger lightly along his jaw line.

"Kagome…" he whispered. She jumped in surprise and drew back her hand, feeling guilty at getting caught. But as she brought her attention back to his face, she saw that he was still asleep._ He's dreaming about me?_ She asked herself incredulously.

She leaned toward one of his ears and whispered into it. "Time to get up, Inuyasha." She watched as the delicate silver hairs quivered from her breath. Experimentally, she leaned in closer and kissed an ear softly. She giggled as she felt it twitch against her lips. The fur felt silkier than Sango's silk sheets. She brushed her mouth against the ear and blew gently, reveling in its softness.

A clawed hand shot out and grabbed her wrist. Inuyasha pulled her on top of him and Kagome blushed beet red. "What are you doing?" He whispered. His chest was rumbling in pleasure. Kagome's cheeks burned even darker as she stuttered for an answer to his question.

"I… um… I-I was…"

Inuyasha opened his eyes and looked up into her bright storm-blue ones. Her cheeks were flushed and her head was lowered demurely. He became enraptured as he watched the emotions flicker through her eyes. He couldn't bring himself to pull his eyes away. Kagome was in the same state as she gazed into his pools of liquid gold. Inuyasha suddenly became aware of their compromising position and a slight pink colored his cheeks, but he still kept his steady gaze. He placed pressure lightly against her shoulders, urging her to lean down. Kagome obliged obediently. Her lips hovered an inch away from his and she could feel his quickened breath against her slightly open mouth. Some of the air escaping into her mouth. She let her eyelids slide close as she closed in on his lips.

Suddenly, the door flung open wide, Miroku framing the doorway, "Hey, Inuyasha, rise and sh- oh," he stopped short when her observed the scene before him. A lecherous smile appeared on his lips. "I see you two need some more time alone. Just forget I was ever here." He waved cheerily and closed the door quickly after himself.

A low rumble reverberated from Inuyasha's chest, "Miroku!" He growled angrily, his voice rising in volume with every syllable. He lifted Kagome carefully from his chest and placed a soft kiss on her cheek and then another on her forehead before dashing after the monk. "I am sooo gonna kill you, Miroku!" Kagome heard him shout.

She was still in a daze and more than a little disappointed with that encounter. If Miroku hadn't intruded, she would have kissed Inuyasha and he most likely wouldn't have objected. Maybe she would give the man a few whacks herself. But she instantly brightened when she remembered Inuyasha had kissed her, even if only on the cheek and forehead. Perhaps he did return her feelings after all.

As Kagome entered the living room, she found Inuyasha still chasing Miroku around, the monk too nimble for the enraged half demon to catch. Kagome innocently stuck out her foot as Miroku approached her and watched with satisfaction as he landed face first into the hard floor. Inuyasha dealt him a hard punch to the back of his head.

Inuyasha snorted at Miroku's unconscious form as Kagome wrapped her arms around him from behind. He turned in her embrace and wrapped his own arms around her shoulders. He leaned forward to capture her lips, but Sango's voice floated to their ears from the kitchen. 

"Guys, breakfast is ready."

Inuyasha gave a growl of frustration, "What is it with everyone today?!" He asked rhetorically. But he pulled away nevertheless and grasped Kagome's hand. Together, they headed for the kitchen.

As they entered, they broke their linked hands simultaneously and sat at opposite sides of the table. Sango looked up at them from setting a huge stack of pancakes in the middle of the table. Shippo was already at the table munching on a bowl of crunch cereal without the milk. Kirara was drinking that milk from her bowl. "Where's Miroku?" She questioned.

"Sleeping," Inuyasha answered shortly. 

Sango shrugged, "We were up a long time."

"Did you get the information?" Inuyasha leaned forward in interest.

Sango nodded her head curtly, "Yes, you can find almost anything on the Internet, though it took us a good five hours to find it." She answered wearily.

"Well?" He asked impatiently.

"It's up in the north. About a few hundred or so miles. At the very north of Japan. We'll have to use a car to get there." 

Inuyasha smiled finally contented and ate his pancakes in peace. After several minutes, Miroku had gained consciousness and joined the table. 

In several hours, all of them had packed enough for roughly a month's worth of supplies. The van's trunk was pack to the fullest. Inuyasha was driving and Kagome sat in the passenger's seat next to him. Sango and Miroku occupied the back row, while Shippo and Kirara had the entire middle row to themselves. 

Miroku had told Inuyasha that they had to drive quite some way on the freeway before coming to a forest up north. After that, they would have to walk the way to Naraku's hideout, for the trees were too packed for a van to get through. Soon Sango and Miroku fell asleep, the night's hard work taking its toll on them both. Shippo dozed off from boredom and Kirara wrapped her double tails around herself and gazed off into the distance. Inuyasha glanced to the side at Kagome who was staring at the windshield. He took his right hand away from the steering wheel and held her left hand. Kagome's attention snapped to him and he offered her a small smile. 

"What's the matter?" He whispered.

She sighed, "I'm… worried. Naraku was always a strong demon according to you guys and now that he has the Shikon no Tama in his grasp, along with Kagura and who knows what else… how will we survive this encounter?" She asked, her voice shaky.

Inuyasha's arm snaked around her shoulders and rubbed her arm comfortingly. "Don't worry about it for now, Kagome. I plan to visit Toutousai before going to Naraku. His cave is conveniently located close to where Naraku should be. I'm sure a sword as great as the Tetsusaiga must have better attacks than just to swing its blade. I'll find the technique to its secret power and we'll defeat Naraku. No sweat."

Kagome still had an uncertain look on her face, but she leaned her head into his warm arm for comfort. 

"I won't let anyone hurt you, Kagome," Inuyasha said seriously. "Don't ever loose faith in me."

Kagome smiled, "Don't worry, Inuyasha. I won't."

Several hours passed by and the passengers gradually awoke. Miroku offered to drive at the next stop and Inuyasha agreed wholeheartedly. The next time Shippo whined about needing to go to the bathroom, they switched positions. Kagome and Inuyasha now sat in the back as Miroku and Sango sat in the front. Kagome rested her head on Inuyasha's shoulder once they began to move again. She sighed in contentment as he wrapped an arm around her waist. They both drifted off to sleep within minutes of each other. 

Miroku and Sango were both watching them from the rear view mirror. Sango smiled, "Don't they much such the cutest couple?"

Miroku had a neutral expression on his face, "You don't think we don't make a cute couple?"

Sango turned her head to see if he was joking. He wasn't. "What are you trying to say?" She asked nervously. 

"Sango…" Miroku began, "How long have we known each other? For at least six years right? I know I hit on a lot of women and I make you angry when I feel you up…" He glanced at her and found it interesting at how a vein twitched just above her eyebrow.

"Get to the point, monk," Sango growled. 

"Well, what I'm trying to say is, I think I feel more for you than just as a friend." Sango's expression softened considerably. "You are the first woman that I have actually gotten to know and I know that I'm getting attached to you. But I'm still cursed and until Naraku is eradicated from this world, I will eventually die from the wind tunnel in my right hand."

"Miroku," Sango said quietly, her voice full of emotion, "I think I return your feelings."

"Shh," Miroku silenced her, "Let me finish. I don't think I can get into a serious relation with you just yet, though." Tears beaded at Sango's eyes. "I will not be selfish enough to burden you with my death and possibly a child, should we fail to complete our mission. So I ask for you to wait. Will you wait, Sango? Will you bear my child after Naraku is defeated?" He asked gently.

"Yes…" Sango whispered, tears running down her cheeks. "I would wait forever for you…"

She clutched Miroku's hand to her bosom, to his surprise, but he did not ruin the moment, to her surprise, by groping her. _Naraku_, Sango thought to herself, _I will not allow you to take the life of another of person I love. After you destroyed my old life, I found a new one, but I vow with all my heart that you will not destroy this new life I have discovered. I will not let you kill him. I will destroy you and finally… be able to… live… in peace._ __

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Well, what did you think of that chapter? It was kinda short but there was more fluff. I like fluff. Don't you like fluff? LOL. Well, you know what to do! Review, review, review! Hey that rhymes, maybe I should try that rhyming thing again…

~*~*~

Review Responses 

~*~*~

**ladykaa28**: LOL, yeah well, this Kagome doesn't know what it's like to have someone protect her so much, so she's unused to it. I'll make her less hysterical in the future. And as for Sesshomaru, I don't really know what I'm going to be doing with him. I know I'll be bringing him into the story later on but I don't know how. Thanks for your review!

**Angelstar = mitsukai-hoshi**: Thaaaank yoooouuuuu! LOL. It went fine. I got an Inuyasha book ::cheers:: and a cd player from my parents! Wheee! I'm still gonna have a b-day party next Sunday though. Tell me how you like this chapter!

**Keri Maxwell**: Yeah, I share your opinion, before Kikyo died, she was a nice person, she actually smiled ::gasps:: and she was nice. But now… but now she's a real bitch. I can't believe Inuyasha still loves her! Grrr. And thanks about the cherry blossom thing. Haha. I'm not Japanese so I picked up sakura, but I'll change that, thanks! 

**Phoenix06**: Thank you! Well, I hope you like this chapter too! Don't forget to review!

**AnimeBrat**: Haha, thank you so much! Please review for this chapter! 

**chibilee**: Yea, I try to get out quick updates, though it's getting harder. I am pretty much going to go my own way from now on. Maybe some parts will be similar from the encounters with people they'll make. And thank you! Your high school sounds just like my high school! Many people were forced to go there and it is a ghetto high school. Thanks for your review! 

**Andray**: I know isn't Miroku just something else? I love him too. If you like fluff, I'm sure you'll like this one!

**X**: Haha, yup! I like responding to reviews! I'll try not to get too caught up, don't worry! Please review for this chapter!

**Leomae108**: Haha, well, it's definitely getting closer now! Next chapter I'm sure. But yea, I'm getting really impatient with the manga. What if Takahashi doesn't put them together like she did with Ranma? That would reaaaalllllly suck. Review please!

**DemonKitty**: Haha, school just started for me too. Doesn't it suck? LOL. And Thank you!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm finally fourteen! Just a few more years and I can drive! I think… unless they made that rule about having to be 18 to drive now… Darn. Not so suspenseful for this one, eh? Hope you liked it! Review and tell me!

**lindy*girl**: Haha, there's more fluffy moments here! Thanks for your review!

**inuficcrzy**: Well, what do you think of this one! Cute, ne?


	13. Ch 12

No Longer Alone 

Disclaimer: I own 8 Inuyasha books, I am proud to say, but, unfortunately, not the actual characters ='( 

Hey! Sorry I took so long getting this chapter out, but I had a writer's block and I had lots of hw to do. Grrr… high school… Anyway, thanks for all the reviews! I'm almost at my goal of 100! So, I'll be announcing whoever is the 100th reviewer! Chapter 12…

Ch. 12 

Miroku pulled the sliding side door of the van open. Inuyasha and Kagome were still sleeping inside. Inuyasha's head had lolled onto Kagome's at some point during the ride and both of them were snoring softly, with Inuyasha slightly louder. It would have been a great picture moment, but they hadn't brought any cameras.

Gently, cautious of his grumpy attitude, Miroku shook Inuyasha's shoulder, "Wake up, Inuyasha, we're here." 

Groggily, he opened his eyes, "Here where?" he asked with a slurred voice. He felt too comfortable to get up. Instinctively, he pulled Kagome closer to his side, and leaned his head back against the car seat's headrest. He closed his eyes again.

"At the place we'll be camping for the night." He replied. 

"Okay, okay, give us a few minutes." Miroku nodded and slid the door shut. Slowly, Inuyasha forced his eyes to open up once more. He looked to his left to see the black hair of the top of Kagome's head. She had her face nuzzled into the crook of his neck. One of her hands was resting on his chest. He could feel her soft, warm breath on his neck, sending shivers down his spine. Carefully, he scooted down to her ear and whispered softly, "Come on, Kagome, it's time to wake up. We're here."

She snuggled closer to him, seeking warmth and mumbled, "Here where?" much like he had done minutes before. He chuckled and pulled her up into his lap, her legs straddling his. Still half asleep, she wrapped her arms around his neck. Burying her nose in his shoulder, she murmured his name. She then proceeded to fall back asleep. Inuyasha was tempted to fall asleep as well, holding her like that, but fought the urge. He knew that Miroku would eventually come for them. Damn the monk.

He shook her shoulders and told her again to get up. When she resisted him, an idea struck him. "Miroku's watching us," he whispered to her.

Kagome's eyes immediately shot open and her head turned wildly in search of him. Inuyasha laughed and attempted to calm her down. "I was just kidding Kagome, he's not here." Kagome oriented on him and scowled in a very Inuyasha-like way. The half demon in question had an amused look on his face.

"You…" She said, her eyebrows lowered in anger, "I was just getting comfortable too!" 

"I could see that," he smirked.

Kagome's face immediately lit up with a bright red in embarrassment. With a humph that couldn't hide her mortification, she turned her head to the side and refused to look at him. 

"Aww, come on, Kagome, don't get mad." Inuyasha continued to wear the smirk on his face. He traced his claws lightly down her jaw line. She shuddered from his touch and his coaxing fingers soon brought her eyes to lock with his. As she gazed at him, all her anger left her body and she found that she couldn't remember why she was angry in the first place. His hand cupped her chin and brought her face closer to his but stopped as his lips came tantalizingly close to hers. Kagome gave a growl of frustration and with her hands she brought his head up, his lips crashed onto hers in a soul-searing kiss. 

Inuyasha was surprised by her bold action, but he had no objections. Her lips were soft and warm and they caressed his lovingly. He returned her kiss eagerly, letting his own lips consume hers, releasing all the frustration that had built from the past 24 hours. His arms had wrapped themselves around her torso, his hands running up and down as if they had a mind of their own. Inuyasha allowed his tongue to slip out and trace her lips. Kagome opened her mouth obediently and his tongue tapped her teeth and past them into the interior of her mouth. He explored every crevice and engaged her tongue in a war of dominance, biting back a moan at the feeling of her tongue rubbing against his.

Kagome was in similar bliss. She had never, in her life, felt so good before. She almost purred as she felt his tongue embrace hers in such an intimate way, feeling shocks throughout her body. Her hands had found their way to his hair, one at the back of his head, stroking the thick, silky strands and the other traveling to the ears at the top of his head. She placed her four fingers on the soft, furry outer shell and placed her thumb on the warm interior. She proceeded to rub furiously from there. Inuyasha groaned against her lips and arched his neck to push his head into her hand. Encouraged, she stroked his ears more sensually, and giggled when, she felt a rumble come from his masculine chest. 

Regretfully, they broke apart to breath in lungful after lungful of oxygen. As Kagome panted, she rested her head in the crook of his neck and breathed in deep gulps of air, taking in his scent as well. She lay her hand over his and was delighted as she felt his fingers entwine with hers. 

"Kagome…" Inuyasha breathed, "I… I've never felt so wonderful before. You make me feel so calm and happy, Kagome." He nuzzled her hair. "I'm not all that good at expressing my feelings, but I'm absolutely sure about this. Kagome, I… I love you."

"Inuyasha…"

Kagome could feel tears bead at the corner of her eyes. She wrapped her arms around his neck tightly and pressed her body to his as close as physically possible. "I love you, too, Inuyasha!" She sobbed happily. "I love you so much…"

~*~*~*~*~

Puffs of frigid breaths formed at Shippo's mouth from the frosty air around him. The weather sure had taken a quick change. It had been perfectly sunny the other day. But, then again, he thought, it was winter now and it tended to get pretty chilly around this time of year. Shippo took a large leap for a kid his size and landed on Miroku's shoulder, his miniscule hands clutching onto the thick fabric of the man's coat.

"Ah, Shippo, you're back," Miroku exclaimed, "So what is taking Inuyasha and Kagome so long, did you find out?"

The young fox nodded, his teeth chattering from the cold, "Yeah, but the window was kinda foggy and I don't really know what they were doing. They looked like they were trying to bite each other's mouths off. How strange…" He cocked his head uncertainly. 

Miroku's trademark grin appeared on his face and Sango felt her eyebrow twitch. Taking the giant boomerang she was polishing, she whacked the monk from behind with surprising ease for a weapon of its size. The boomerang was an old family heirloom that had been passed on to her. It was made of the bones of a giant lizard demon and had been passed down for generations, still useful despite the years that had been placed upon it. She was quite proud of it and her ability to lift the heavy weapon to say the least. The mass of demon bone was no lightweight. She predicted that the monk would be knocked out for a while yet. 

Sango sighed and gazed into the distance, her mind wandering aimlessly.

~*~*~*~*~

Without warning, Kagome felt herself freeze. She couldn't move at all. A strange feeling came over her and she vaguely heard Inuyasha calling out her name. Her mind was clouded as if she was surrounded in a murky fog. She was unable to process any thought. Without warning, she felt as if her very heart had been torn in half. She tried to move to clasp her hand to her chest to ease the pain, but she was still immobile. A shapeless blue blob drifted from her body and slowly faded the moment it hit the car wall. 

A fraction of the moment later, a odd, almost sexless voice rebounded through her mind.

_When the emotions synchronize… _The voice trailed off venomously.

The life returned to her limbs and she slumped against Inuyasha, strangely exhausted as she panted heavily. She became aware of the warm arms around her shoulders and the soothing hand stroking through her tresses. Inuyasha nuzzled her neck lightly and murmured, "Are you okay, Kagome? What happened?"

Kagome shook her head, as if to shake off her exhaustion and frowned slightly, "I… don't know."

"Are you okay?" He repeated.

She gave him an unconvincing smile and nodded her head. "I'm fine, Inuyasha. It's probably just something I ate. How about we go join the others now?"

His eyebrows dipped in suspicion but he didn't question her, "Sure, I'm getting hungry." He gave her another caressing kiss on the mouth and helped her out of the car. 

~*~*~*~*~

"What is it, Miroku?" Sango asked as the monk visibly stiffened. In the back of her mind, she wondered how and when he had awoken, but pushed the thought away. 

Miroku relaxed his tense shoulders, "A strange aura. I sense a strange aura around us, something that is not of this world. It's gone now, you needn't worry, Lady Sango." He reassured her.

His gaze flicked to his right to see Inuyasha and Kagome approaching. He noted with a grin that they were holding hands. Inuyasha seemed to be blushing about doing something like that in public, but Kagome was oblivious to his discomfort. She was a girl who wasn't afraid to show her feelings.

Dinner was a quiet event. Each spoke only if the need came up. Everyone seemed to be drowning in personal thoughts. They ate in silence, they cleaned up in silence and they set up their tents in silence. Kagome wasn't sure why it was so quiet and, frankly, she didn't really care much for this kind of atmosphere. Unable to take the tension anymore, she spoke up, "So… Who's going to sleep where tonight?"

"You'll be sleeping with me, Kagome." Inuyasha replied shortly.

Miroku's eyebrows disappeared into his bangs and had opened his mouth to say something when Sango kicked him in the shin. He resolved that he would be much better off to keep his mouth shut and hop around in pain instead. So while, Miroku jumped on one foot, holding his shin with his hands, Kagome shrugged her shoulders noncommittally and climbed into one of the tents, followed by Inuyasha. Sango and Miroku followed suit with the remaining tent, while Shippo debated on which pair he would rather sleep with. In the end, he slipped into Sango and Miroku's tent.

Kagome had her back turned to Inuyasha as she pulled on a nightgown. He crept up to her and hugged her from behind. Kagome gave a startled jump and Inuyasha muffled her surprised shriek with his mouth. Kagome melted against him and returned the passionate kiss. Inuyasha's lips left hers and trailed down her jaw line and down her throat. He gave tiny little nips and licks that sent shivers through her body. 

"Inuyasha…" She gasped.

Inuyasha moved to her ear, "So, are you going to tell me what happened in the car today?" He whispered softly, purposely letting his breath caress the tender skin of her ear. 

Instantly, Kagome's mouth pulled tightly into a frown, "Are you trying to seduce me into talking?"

"Aha," he exclaimed triumphantly, "Something did happen after all! _'It's probably just something I ate'_ my ass!" He mimicked her.

"Curses," she muttered.

"So, you gonna talk?" He smirked.

"No way!"

"What, can't you trust me?" Inuyasha drooped his ears and pouted at her pathetically.

"Oh, no! I'm not falling for the old puppy dog eyes routine! Heh, how ironic for a dog demon, eh?" She smiled, tugging lightly on his ears. Inuyasha huffed and crossed his arms. 

Then, an idea sparked in his head and a devilish smirk passed his face, "Well, since I can't seduce it out of you, they I'll just have to tickle it out of you!" He proclaimed dove on top of her, his nimble fingers seeking her sides. Kagome giggled and tried to escape his grasp. Inuyasha grabbed her flailing arms and pinned them down in one hand. He straddled her hips and his remaining hand delved into her ribs and tickled mercilessly as Kagome squirmed underneath him. 

He leaned down to her face, "You give up yet?" He grinned arrogantly.

"Never," Kagome whispered, panting from laughing so hard. She reached her head up unexpectedly and caught his lips. He reciprocated eagerly, unintentionally letting his grip on her wrists loosen a bit. Kagome smiled against his lips and pushed Inuyasha down so that she was now on top. His eyes widened in surprise, as he gawked at her boldness. She giggled again and reached her own hands down to tickle him like he had done to her. Before long, the two found themselves in an all out tickle war. By then, Inuyasha's initial intention had completely slipped his mind, to Kagome's satisfaction. 

Inuyasha sat up from his sleep. He looked around, not knowing what had awoken him. By his side, lay Kagome sleeping peacefully in the tangle of sleeping bags that was the result of their tickle war. He smiled down at her and absently tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. He kissed her cheek softly and decided to take a refreshing walk outside. 

He quietly opened the flap to their tent and noted that it was still nighttime, the moon hanging brilliantly in the sky. He took in a deep gulp of air and sighed in contentment. Life couldn't get any better than this. Well, actually, if they didn't have to worry about some lunatic demon holding the Shikon Jewel in his grasp, yeah, life couldn't get any better than this.

But before he could get even ten steps away from the campsite, a blazing ball of energy streaked pass him to imbed in a tree to his right. It was an arrow and it stuck out from the tree barely three inches from his nose.

"Inuyasha!" A voice called out angrily.

Slowly, he turned his head in the direction of his assailant.

He couldn't move. He couldn't speak. He couldn't breath.

There, standing exactly like she had looked centuries ago, with a bow in her hand and a quiver of arrows on her back was…

Kikyo.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Heh heh. Okay you guys are probably all gonna kill me now, right? Doo dee doo ::whistles innocently:: 

Okay, I know I said that I wasn't going to bring her into this story, I changed my mind, alright? The temptation was too much to resist. Hey, don't complain! I gave you guys the kiss right? Anyway, review! Just as a warning, I might not get the next chapter out very fast. And also, I'm editing my other chapters right now. You know, just some grammar/spelling errors, and changing a few things I don't like. You can read the chapters over again, but it won't make a big difference. I'm just gonna change some small things, nothing big. Ja minna!

~*~*~

Review Responses 

Er… sorry, but these responses will be short. Sorry! Sorry!

~*~*~

**AnimeBrat**: Heehee, you bet! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Angelstar= mitsukai-hoshi**: LOL! Yeah, I hate it when other people do that in their stories, but I love to do it to my own! Hope I didn't keep you waiting too long!

**Funky Nassau**: Wow, thanks! But, yup, you're right! There will be lots of fighting with Naraku now. Don't forget to review.

**Leomae108**: Haha, I love fluff too! I luv to lots lots lots! Anyway, no I won't make Inuyasha die. That would be like creating a whole different plot and starting all over again. I like plot twists, but that's too big of one! Thanks for reviewing!

**DemonKitty**: Mr. Kenshin…? Oh, well, I'm not going to ask. LOL. Well… there's a cliffhanger here. Hehe, sorry! I love cliffies though. They're so fun! And I totally agree with you. I LOVE FLUFF!! LOL.

**squeakyinuears**: That's okay, lots of people don't review my story ::sigh:: I would really appreciate it if you read my other story as well. Though… maybe you shouldn't cuz I haven't updated it in a while and I haven't even started on the second chapter! Heehee, I wish I could kiss his ears too! Thanks for your encouragement!

**Inu Yasha III**: Hey, no prob! I don't mind, so don't worry yourself over it. Plus, can't blame you if it was your comp's fault!

**chibilee**: Yeah, I love Inuyasha's ears sooooo much! They're sooooo cute! Heehee. LOL, yeah, well you know Miroku… He's not going to interrupt this time! I think I'm going to rewrite his speech though… it sounded a bit too rushed to me… Anyway, thanks so much for your encouragement! I am actually having fun at my school! Except for this 'friend' that won't stop insulting/hitting me and some other guy who likes me and won't stop staring at me ::shudders:: Don't forget to review!

**inuficcrzy**: Fluff, fluff, fluff! LOL. I love it too. I really like angst n stuff, but a little waffiness won't hurt anyone! I think there will be lots of angst coming on though. Not too sure, but just as a warning… Well, Kikyo has made her appearance, though I hate her guts, and Kohaku might make his. Might. Thanks for your review!

**Rubber Duckie General**: Hmmm, interesting name! Anyway… thank you! I really appreciate the compliment! Though, if you really want well-written, you should check out some of Rosefire1's fics if you haven't already. They are really good! Thanks for the review!

Again, I apologize for short review responses. I seem to be doing that a lot now, ne? See ya!


	14. Ch 13

No Longer Alone 

Disclaimer: Does anyone read these anyway? Well, for those that do, I never have and never will own Inuyasha!

**A/N**: YAY!! I **finally** updated! ::throws confetti:: Aren't you all happy now? LOL. And I GOT 100 REVIEWS!! Yay! ::throws more confetti:: Thank you **Alana-star** for being my 100th reviewer! And I thank all of you for putting up with my insanely long hiatus! Now on with the long awaited Chapter 13!!

Ch. 13 

"Kikyou..." Inuyasha whispered.

A look of pure hatred crossed her face. "Inuyasha!" She snarled. "Why are you still alive? I killed you!"

"Ki- Kikyou... how...? What...?" His voice choked up. He tried again. "After all these years... how can you still be here...?"

"Inuyasha... you are the reason I died! You betrayed me for just some damned rock! _Why did you betray me?!_" She shouted with a hateful passion. "I used the last of my power to seal you so that you would never hurt anyone again! _Why are you still alive?!_" She repeated, her hands tightening on her bow. 

"Kikyou... I..." Inuyasha whispered. "What are you talking about? I-I never betrayed you! And I never will!"

Kikyou closed her eyes angrily. "Shut up! I do not want to hear anymore of your lies, Inuyasha! Was it not your claws that ripped through my shoulder and stole the jewel from me? Do you dare deny it?" She demanded. 

"Yes! I do deny it! I would have never raised a hand against you, Kikyou!" Inuyasha replied, slightly desperate. 

"Do not try to lie! I was a fool once. I refuse to play the part again!" Kikyou raised her bow. "I will make certain that you never wake again, despicable monster!" 

"Kikyou!" Inuyasha lunged at her and knocked her bow away. He grabbed her by the shoulders. "Listen to me, Kikyou! I didn't do it! I swear I didn't! Why can't you believe me?"

"Enough, monster! I believe what my own two eyes have shown me! Your words will not deter my hate for you!" Her eyes burned into his and he felt a stab of pain in his chest. Was this the woman he had loved to fully all those years ago?

Suddenly, without warning, her hands lifted to his cheeks. He shuddered as he felt how chilled they were. 

"These hands, Inuyasha," her voice was a deadly poison, "These hands can and will destroy you. Are you afraid? Knowing that in the next moment, the woman you love could kill you?"

Inuyasha stared into her eyes. There was no _soul_ in there. How could that be? "Kikyou... you're dead... aren't you?"

"Yes, I am dead. And it was all because of you." Her hands slid down to his chest and they began to sparkle and fizz with a purple light. 

Inuyasha gave a grunt of pain, but he stayed where he was. 

"Why do you not flee, Inuyasha? Surely this is painful. But if it's not, then I guess you won't mind if I turn it up a notch, hm?" Her hands flashed brighter and Inuyasha gave a choked cry. Her hands began to burn through his clothing.

Suddenly, he knocked her hands away. "Why are you doing this?" He whispered furiously. 

"I died, Inuyasha. You deserve to die as well." She stared at him with cold eyes. 

He grabbed her chin and leaned his face closer to hers. "I swear I didn't do it, Kikyou. _Please_, believe me! I... I love you!"

"Lies, Inuyasha. I won't fall for them anymore."

"Kikyou!" 

"Nothing you say will make me change my mind," she began struggling against his hands.

Then, he did the only thing he could think of to make her listen.

He kissed her.

It was merely a brush of lips, but it made Kikyou cease her struggling. She stood stock-still. Neither of them did anything, they just stood there, pressing their lips lightly together. 

But then, Kikyou moved her arms around his neck, clutching him closer. She tilted her head, ever so slightly and their lips fell into a deeper kiss. All thought seemed to have escaped Inuyasha's mind. He couldn't believe that Kikyou was back... and kissing him. But she was so different now. Her entire body was inhumanly cool and she smelled of death and dirt. His hand rose to her cheek and rubbed lightly, as if to warm her up. 

"Inuyasha!" A very familiar voice gave a choked cry.

Inuyasha immediately broke away from the kiss and whipped his head around. Kagome stood there, her hand pressed firmly against her mouth, her eyes were wide. He could see the glimmer of tears at the corner of her eyes.

She gave him a pained look before turning abruptly around and running away. The smell of her tears lingered in the air.

"Kagome!" He called after her. He was about to run after her, but he stopped. He looked back at Kikyou. She hadn't moved. "Kikyou..."

"I see... you've replaced me."

"It's not..."

"Don't bother explaining. You might have started a new life, but you owe me that life for what you've done to me. Don't think I won't forget." Before he could reply she walked away and disappeared. 

He watched her until every last wisp of her hair vanished. Then, he ran in the direction of the campsite. 

As the tents and campfire came into his line of vision, Miroku stepped in front of him, his arms spread to block him. He had a passive look on his face. 

Inuyasha growled, "Get out of my way!"

"No." 

"I said, get out of my way!" He shouted angrily. 

"And I said no." His face remained expressionless.

"God dammit, Miroku!"

Miroku's face grew angry. "Not two minutes ago, a girl that I know means a lot to you, burst into our tent, bawling her eyes out. Now I'm not one to assume, but seeing as you came from the same direction she did, I'd have to say you had something to do with this."

"This is none of your business, Miroku!"

"It _is_ my business! She's my friend too, Inuyasha! Something is really hurting her, and I want to know what it is!"

Inuyasha's growl began to reverberate loudly. "JUST GET OUT OF MY DAMN WAY!" He pushed Miroku to the ground and ran to the two tents. His ears oriented on the sound of sobbing and his heart clenched. He ripped open the flap of the tent. 

Sango was sitting on her sleeping bag and hugging Kagome, rubbing one of her hands up and down her back. Her eyes snapped up to his and gave him a cold look that sent shivers racing down his spine. 

"Get out, Inuyasha."

"I want to talk to Kagome."

At his voice, Kagome buried her face deeper into Sango's shoulder, her sobs wracking her frame. 

"I told you to get out!" 

Inuyasha snarled in annoyance. "Look, I had this same stupid argument with Miroku. If I have to, I'll throw you out of the fucking tent!"

Gently, Sango pried Kagome's hands from her clothing and ducked out of the tent. Inuyasha smirked in satisfaction. 

Though, he didn't expect her to punch him the jaw. 

And it hurt like hell. 

"What the fuck, Sango!"

Sango said nothing and zipped the tent flap close. She then braced her hands against his chest and pushed him out of hearing range of Kagome. She pointed back at the tent, "In that tent, Inuyasha, is a really sweet girl, who I know loves you very much. She doesn't deserve to have her heart broken by a bastard like you. Now I want you to go in there and apologize properly. And if I_ ever_ hear about you in the arms of another woman, I'll make sure that you'll never be able to reproduce. Ever." She gave him a stony glare and stomped away angrily. 

*

Kagome looked up as she heard the tent flap open. Her face fell when she saw whom it was. She looked away. 

Inuyasha sat down next to her. "Kagome... look at me." 

She scooted farther away from him. 

He sighed and moved closer to her, pulling her into his arms. She struggled against him, attempting to push him away, but he held on firmly. "Kagome..."

"Let me go!" She cried, her tears began to stream again. 

"No, Kagome."

"Let me go! Let me go!" She began to bang her hands on his chest. 

He just tightened his arms around her.

Kagome gave up trying to escape and hugged her arms tightly around his neck and cried into his chest. Inuyasha rubbed her back comfortingly, before gently pulling her arms away. He looked into her face. Her eyes were puffy from crying and such hurt was in her eyes that it made his heart break. 

"I... I'm sorry, Kagome. I..." He didn't know what to say. He knew that anything he said would result in ugly consequences. He was never really good with words. He looked away. He was terribly afraid his brash actions would cost him the love of his life. He frowned miserably at the sleeping bag. 

Kagome looked at him then. Really looked at him. He looked sincerely sorry. His ears were slightly drooped and his eyes seemed listless and dull. He unconsciously picked at the cotton poking out of the sleeping bag. 

He really was sorry. 

And she loved him. 

No matter what she had just seen, she still loved him. Without a word, she hugged her arms around his neck. 

Inuyasha looked down at him in surprise, his arms automatically going around her. She had forgiven him? Even after he kissed another woman? He felt the unfamiliar sting of tears at the back of his eyes. What did he ever do to deserve such a wonderfully forgiving woman like Kagome? He clutched at her tightly and buried his nose to the crook of her neck deeply inhaling her scent. 

"Kagome, I love you. I'm so sorry I hurt you. Please, just give me a second chance, and I'll prove to you how much I love you." He whispered into her ear. 

She pulled back a bit and looked into his eyes. "After I saw you kissing that other woman, I should have stopped loving you. I should have left you." Inuyasha's heart tightened painfully in his chest at her words. She continued, "But I can't help what I feel. And I still love you. And I'm willing to give you a second chance."

Inuyasha visibly brightened and brought her back into his crushing embrace. 

"But remember, Inuyasha," she whispered, "I don't give third chances."

He nodded. Carefully he brought his lips close to hers, letting her know his intentions. He looked into her eyes for any rejection. Seeing none, he gently let his lips caress hers in a soft kiss. 

"I love you, Kagome," he said against her lips. "Don't ever let the stupid things I do make you think otherwise."

She smiled lightly. He felt the corners of her lips turn up and his spirit lifted. 

"I love you too," she replied before tilting her head and pressing their lips together in a more ardent kiss. 

As the night progressed, Inuyasha could only think about how much he loved the woman in his arms. 

*

"Do you think they made up?" Sango asked Miroku as they observed the silent tent. 

"Dunno."

"Do you think she'll forgive him after what he did?" 

"Dunno."

"Is that all you can say?" She asked annoyed.

"Will you bear my child?" Miroku asked, his mouth lifting in a bright smile. 

*SMACK*

"OW!"

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Sorry this chapter is kind of short. And no, I'm not going to put this story on hiatus again like what I said in my profile. I'm going to continue with this story. There's probably about an estimated 5 chapters left. I'm not sure. But I can't express how much I appreciate you guys reading my fic. I hope you guys still review after I put up that REALLY evil cliffie ^_^

**~*~*~**

Review Responses 

**~*~*~**

**squeakyinuears**: Thanks for the review! Yeah, I love fluffy moments! Fluff is good for me. What would we do if there was no fluff in the world?! LOL. Thanks for the vote of encouragement! I hit a real writer's block on this story. Hope you review again! **ladykaa28**: Don't worry, Kagome will be able to defend herself. Thanks for the review! Hope I didn't make you wait **too** long ^_^ LOL. Of course five months isn't long at all! Psh! **Saria**: Yeah, I dislike Kikyou too, but I was really inspired by episodes 47 and 48 so I put her in there. Kind of a spur of the moment idea, but ::shrugs:: guess she's back now! Though, I'm sure the fluff in this chapter makes up for it ^_^ **chibilee**: Thanks! I hope you liked this chapter! I'm sorry for putting on such a HORRIBLY LONG hiatus. I never thought I'd put it off for so long! But writer's block really stinks. Anyway, I really appreciate your support. You're one of my long time reviewers ^_^ Bye! **Angelstar = mitsukai-hoshi**: Heehee, isn't Inu/Kag fluff so cute! I love it! Have you ever read any of sol-li's fics? Her fics are brimming with fluff, but they never kiss in her stories!! But they're really cute. Thanks so much for the review and I apologize for the evil cliffie! I hope you'll still read this story! **inuficcrzy**: Yeah, I don't like Kikyou either, but she's still back U_U But it's still Inu/Kag! Never fear! LOL. I can't stand anything other than Inu/Kag. ::sees a Sess/Kag fic and boos:: And aren't Miroku and Sango cute? Ever since I went to Mikaila's art site, I've been more appreciative to the pair. Hope you still stick with this story! **Phoenix06**: Of course it's going to turn out well for Inu and Kag! What kind of Inu/Kag fic would this be if it didn't? LOL. Thanks for the review! **DemonKitty**: Loveth? LOL. Thank you for the review! I'm really sorry I haven't been updating in a while! Writer's block can be a real b*tch. Hope you liked this chapter! **Alana-star**: Hello reviewer 100!! LOL. Thanks for all three of your reviews! I don't like Kikyou much either, but it adds a nice twist to this story ^^ And I'm sorry through all of your begging that I'm putting Dr. Do-Youkai on hiatus. I just really need to get this fic finished. Hope you can forgive me! Bye! **pinkpiggy**: Hee hee, thanks for all of your reviews! I really like Kagura and Kanna too, they're my favorite bad guys. Plus Kagura tries to help get rid of Naraku! That makes her kind of a good guy... I guess. Hope you liked this chapter!


	15. Ch 14

No Longer Alone 

**Disclaimer**: I own an old sock. Do you like old socks? Because that's what you'll get if you sue me =P

**A/N**: Agg! Sorry I took so long to update, but hey, at least it wasn't as long as last time right? ::sighs:: Even though it's short, I hope you guys like this chapter! I decided there wasn't enough Mir/San fluff so there's some at the end of this chap =D

**~*~*~**

Ch. 14 ~*~*~ 

Inuyasha woke with Kagome in his arms. He had a goofy smile on his face. Last night had been just one big make out session, including several see-how-far-you-can-shove-your-tongue-down-your-partner's-throat contests. He looked down at Kagome. Her hair was mussed and a droplet of drool had settled at the corner of her mouth, but he thought she had never looked more beautiful. Her slightly kiss-swollen lips helped with that statement of course. 

He really did love Kagome, but now that Kikyou had come into the picture, he couldn't help but wonder what would happen. His feelings hadn't completely gone away. She was, after all, the first person to accept him after his late mother. 

But she had betrayed him. 

And yet, she seemed convinced that it was he who had done all the betraying. 

He didn't know what to think anymore. He loved Kagome, but he also felt a certain faith to his old lover. What was he to do? His thoughts were cut off as Kagome began to awaken. 

"G'morning," she muttered sleepily, reaching her arms up to pull him back down next to her. 

"Same to you, beautiful," he replied. 

She blushed a little. He snuffled lightly at her neck and gave her a quick peck on the lips. 

"Love you," Inuyasha murmured. 

A full smile bloomed on her lips. "Me too."

"Are you guys up yet?" Sango called from outside. 

"No." Inuyasha called back.

"Ha ha, very funny," Sango said sarcastically. "Get up before the breakfast gets cold."

In ten minutes, they were all sitting around the campfire in a circle, munching on slightly burnt sausages (courtesy of Miroku) and bread rolls. It wasn't until several minutes later and Inuyasha realized three pairs of eyes were burning into him. 

"What?" He asked, annoyed.

"Ew, Inuyasha." Shippo said, wrinkling his nose, "Don't talk with your mouth full."

"Then don't stare at me." He countered.

"Did'ja make up with Kagome or not?" The little boy asked. 

"Yes."

"See?" He turned to Miroku and Sango, "I told you she'd forgive the moron." 

A second later, he found himself with a painful bump on his head. "Kagome~e!" Shippo whined, clutching his head.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome reprimanded. 

"What? He deserved it." Inuyasha mumbled against his bread roll.

"Apologize!" 

"No. Why should I?"

Seeing an argument about to escalate, Miroku intervened. "We should get going, don't you think? Naraku might be aware of our whereabouts. We must get to him as soon as possible."

"You don't think I know that, monk? But we still have to visit Toutousai. I don't exactly know how to work this sword yet." He patted the sword at his waist.

"Who's Toutousai?" Sango asked.

"The guy that made my sword."

"Oh."

"Then that should be more of a reason to get a head start today." Miroku stood up and dusted off his clothes. "Come along now, we shall commence." Miroku began to walk away, hoping the others would follow him. Then he realized he didn't know where he was going. "Um, a little help here?" He asked sheepishly. 

Inuyasha stood up, grudgingly. "It's too the north is all I know. Got a compass?"

"Yeah," Miroku said, rummaging through his knapsack. "Here." He handed it to Inuyasha.

Just their luck, the little needle of the compass pointed into the large clutter of trees to their right. There was no way they'd be able to drive their minivan through that. 

"Well, it looks like we'll be traveling on foot," Kagome said, stating the obvious.

*

Several hours of traveling later, Kagome's feet began to ache and she felt the pangs of hunger begin to surface. They hadn't seen a single trace of where Toutousai's house could be. 

"Where the hell could he be hiding?" Inuyasha shouted angrily, voicing everyone's thoughts. 

"Maybe he just doesn't want to be found," Miroku said.

Inuyasha rounded on him, "And what's _that_ supposed to mean?"

Miroku held up his hands defensively, "Nothing, my friend."

"It had _better_ be nothing…" Inuyasha growled in a low mutter, turning back to face the road which happened to split in two directions. 

"Come on, Inuyasha," Sango said, "Let's rest. We've been walking for five hours and we still have no clue where our destination. We've hit a fork in the road and we'll be able to think better on a full stomach."

Inuyasha angrily blew his bangs from his eyes. 

"Please, Inuyasha?" Kagome cajoled, tugging lightly on his arm. "I'm tired. We could all do with some rest." She turned, what he called her puppy dog eyes, on him. 

"You humans need too much rest," he scowled but complied with their request. 

Kagome grinned happily and pulled his arm around her waist. Immediately, he wrapped his arm even tighter as if out of instinct.

Sango unfolded a small blanket to place their food on and smoothed out the creases. From Miroku's pack, she drew out a loaf of bread and some ham for sandwiches. 

As they ate, Inuyasha pulled Kagome into his lap and she blushed. Sango and Miroku pretended not to notice. Slowly, as to not draw attention, Miroku reached his arm out and wrapped it around Sango, mirroring the other couple's previous action. The demon slayer gave a little squeak, but did not protest.

Shippo looked between the two couples and gave a disgusted little snort. 

"Peh, you adults and your kissy, mushy behavior," he grumbled. They pretended not to hear him.  

"Do you think maybe we should split up?" Kagome asked, chewing on her sandwich thoughtfully. 

"But then how would we find each other again?" Sango asked. 

Kagome contemplated her question, tapping her finger against her chin, "Well, you could send Kirara to us if you find something." The cat youkai gave a small mewl of agreement. 

"But then how will we find you?"

"I could transform and report to him!" Shippo piped up, happy to finally be able to help. 

With that, the group split into two smaller ones and went their separate ways. 

*

A dark figure made its way through the forest several miles ahead of the odd group of travelers. As the person entered a clearing, another figure emerged. 

"They are coming this way?" The second figure asked.

"Yes."

"Good. You have done all of what I need. It was smart of me to create you," He said, praising himself. "When I need you, I will call." As if on a second thought, he turned to talk again, "By the way, how did Inuyasha react to your sudden appearance, Kikyou?"

Kikyou tensed, "It went fine."

The man shrugged. "All right then. Be sure to stick around in case I need you."

She bowed and shuffled away, "Yes, Master Naraku."

*

Miroku and Sango walked in a comfortable silence, Kirara nestled in the latter's arms. Slowly, Miroku walked closer to Sango, putting his arms around her. Sango was startled for the second time that day but she let him pull her closer without resistance. She rested her head lightly against his shoulder, missing the delighted look that flitted across his fiancé's face.

"Hey, Miroku?" Sango looked up at him.

"What is it?"

"Don't you think it's strange, that we haven't met up with Naraku or any of his henchmen yet?"

Miroku looked down at her. "What do you mean?"

"Well… think about it. Naraku's pretty clever. We're getting closer to him and I'm pretty sure that he knows we're coming. He should have figured out by now that we're coming after him. But he's done nothing to stop us. It's almost as if he's luring us to him… and yet… what would be the reason behind that? He has the jewel. He has no reason to keep us alive. Why shouldn't he stop us before we get too close?"

Miroku stroked his chin. "That's a very good question, Sango. Truthfully, I have no clue. It would certainly make sense for him to kill us."

"Do you think… it's a trap?" She whispered. 

"I think very much that it's a trap." He replied.

"Then why are we just walking into it?! We have to do something or else who knows what will happen!" Sango exclaimed. 

Her companion sighed, "There's nothing we can do at the moment. He has what we want and so we must chase after it. As long as we don't know his intent, there is nothing we can to do."

Sango stopped walking and Miroku stopped along with her. "I will not just walk into a trap! This could mean all of our deaths! It's stupid and irrational!" She started to quake slightly, alarming her fiancé. 

"Sango?"

She suddenly pulled her clenched hands over her eyes and her body shook with her silent sobs. Kirara gently nuzzled her owner's chin, seeking to sooth her distress. 

"Sango?" Miroku asked again. "What's wrong?"

She pulled her hands away, revealing red, slightly puffy eyes, "The last time I fell into Naraku's trap, I came out with my entire family and village massacred. You are my new family, Miroku. I vowed that I wouldn't let him get to you like he did to my village. But now you're forcing me to go against my promise! You're forcing yourself to walk into a trap! I can't allow that!"

Miroku pulled her into his arms. Her tears surprised him. Sango was a woman who never cried and he realized that she was genuinely worried about the upcoming battle. "Oh, Sango. I know it's hard to do this. It's hard to go forward even though you know you may not come out alive. But for me, I have no choice. Remember? I'm cursed with this black hole. If I _don't_ confront Naraku, it will kill me anyway. I'd rather take this risk than die through the curse knowing I could have done something to prevent it."

Sango rested her head against his chest, not speaking, knowing that he was right. 

"So how about it?" He asked gently, "Are we going to fight this together?"

She looked up into his deep violet eyes, "You're right, Miroku. We'll have to face this eventually and I'm not going to let you do this alone." She said in determination.

"That's my girl," Miroku smiled. He kissed her lightly on the cheek and together they walked off, newly determined to fight the evil ahead. 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

**A/N**: Bleh, I didn't like that last line but oh well… Sorry I took such a long time to update and it's so short! I don't know how I used to be able to pull out such long chapters… I'm losing my touch T_T Anyway, thank you for the lovely reviews! Don't forget to review for this one =P

**~*~*~**

**Review Responses**

**~*~*~**

**Alana-star**: Yup, and here's another chapter! I'm going to try to finish this fic before I start up Dr. Do-Youkai again. There's probably going to be like 4 more chapters or something, but I'm not positive. Thank you for being so patient! I know you like that fic and I'm sorry I'm making you wait! Thanks for reviewing! **Kawaii-Inu-Inutaisho**: Thanks! **Akai Kiniro**: Heehee, that is a lot of questions! I'll try to answer as many of them as I can without spoiling the plot ^_^ Okay, (1) um… I think Kikyou probably will die, but I'm not too sure. (2) She'll probably have some hidden powers she didn't know of before at the ending battle. (3) You probably won't be seeing Sesshoumaru until the end of the fic… Sorry ^_^ (4) And Kouga's probably going to appear at the end battle too. Okay, anyway, thanks for the review! Don't hesitate to ask if you have any more questions! **Inugurl14**: Sowwee… I know I'm really horrible at updating. Hey, at least this time it didn't take like 5 months right? LOL. I just had a writer's block last time and a bit of one this time as well. I'll try to work on my updating! However if you check out my other fic, Into the Darkness, I update at least once every week! ::hint hint nudge nudge:: LOL. Thanks for reviewing! **AkuReix**: Thanks! Sorry this update wasn't really fast but I hope you liked the chap! **Angelstar = mitsukai-hoshi**: Thanks! Yeah, you made a good point so I tried to clarify this chapter. Inu's confused about his feelings. He loves Kagome but he also feels something for Kikyou. And that time when he said he loved Kikyou, he was just blurting out something to make her stop trying to kill him. But that was a good question. Sorry I took so long to update! Here's the next chapter! **DemonKitty**: LOL. Thanks! Eh, writer's block hit me about a quarter of the way through, but here's the next chap! I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reviewing! **Kikiume**: LOL. I'm glad that you're so anxious to read this! Thanks for your review!


	16. Ch 15

**No Longer Alone**

**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha and Kagome sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G… That would be the theme song for Inuyasha if I owned him.

**A/N**: I'm so sorry for making everyone wait! Again!! . But I made this chapter extra long to make up for it! It's the long awaited battle!

.

.

.

.

.

**:::{}{}:::**

**Ch. 15**

**:::{}{}:::**

.

.

.

.

.

Kagome yawned softly. She, Inuyasha, and Shippo had been walking for a little over an hour now. Just like before the six of them had split up, they found nothing. Shippo had complained about his little feet hurting a while ago, and now he was dozing lightly in the crook of her arm.

"Are you tired?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome smiled at his concern. "A little."

He guided her head to his shoulder and Kagome welcomed the motion. Inuyasha wrapped his arm around her waist and she shifted Shippo gently so that she had a free hand to lace her fingers with his.

"You know, Kagome?" Inuyasha whispered.

"What?" She asked sleepily.

"It's times like these," he sighed in content, "that makes me feel like I have a family again." He looked down at her upturned face. "And that I'm not alone anymore."

"No, Inuyasha, you're not alone anymore." Kagome told him seriously. "Whatever happens, you will always have me by your side. I love you. I'll never leave you."

Inuyasha stopped walking and looked at her. He didn't know what he'd ever done to deserve such an angel. Tenderly, he kissed her and let the feelings of love he felt for her wash through.

Suddenly, his ears twitched. He heard an odd noise coming from the forest around them. Before he knew what was happening, he'd been flung from Kagome, her screams ringing in his ears. He looked up to see something long and dark hurl into his stomach. He grabbed onto it, letting out a small groan of pain, and suddenly, the thing wrapped around his waist, squeezing him tightly. Try as he might, he could not let it release him. The surface of the tentacle-like thing was tough and leathery. Before he was able to pull back his arm and slash at it, another tentacle shot out and wrapped around his arms.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed as the tentacles squeezed the breath out of her.

"Kagome!" He struggled gallantly against his binds, but he was unable to get free.

A deep voice chuckled malevolently, "Struggle all you want, but my power is only enhanced by the Shikon no Tama."

The two of them looked up and for the first time, looked to where their binds came from. The ends of the tentacles reached toward the sky and were concealed by the large, white cloak of a dark-haired young man. There must have been dozens of tentacles extending from the man's body, writhing around the two figures menacingly.

Shippo watched fearfully from his position in a nearby bush, his small hands parting them slightly. When the demon had attacked, he had been thrown from his place in Kagome's arms and into the foliage. He quaked in pure terror and the shaking of the bush leaves attested to that. As he watched the helpless Inuyasha and Kagome, he suddenly caught the eye of the former and Inuyasha nodded to him. Understanding what he meant, Shippo reached into his shirt and pulled out a small toy horse. He threw it into the air and with a small pop, it grew larger, large enough for Shippo to ride it.

He fled rather noisily from the grounds, surprisingly escaping attention from their attacker and traced their steps from when the group had first parted.

Inuyasha watched the little kitsune boy escape and let out a small sigh of relief. He turned his attention back on the dark-haired man. No amount of assessment was needed to tell him that the man was a demon. His midnight-black hair was wavy and extended to the middle of his back. His eyes were dark and ruthless and his lips were curled into a humorless smile. Needless to say, the man looked downright evil.

"Who are you?" Inuyasha demanded, though deep down, he felt he knew the answer.

The man smirked, "I doubt you have to ask me that. Why I am Naraku, holder of the Shikon no Tama, and father of all demons." Naraku narrowed his eyes to what Inuyasha assumed to be amusement. "That includes you, Inuyasha."

"I don't give a fuck if you're related to me! It won't stop me from ripping you to pieces when I get the chance!" Inuyasha shouted at the demon. He grimaced in pain as the tentacles tightened around him.

Naraku only smiled. "Which is precisely why I won't be giving you a chance."

"Why?" Inuyasha asked through clenched teeth.

"Why what, my great-great-great-great-great-great-great- " Naraku looked up as if pondering something, "-et cetera grandson?"

"Why did you attack us when you already have the damned jewel?" Talking was obvious effort for the hanyou as the binds grew ever tighter.

"No big reason really," Naraku said breezily, "I just wanted to get rid of my biggest obstacles before I tackle world domination. After you, I'll attack the headquarters of the Organization. I haven't seen Sesshoumaru in years."

"You, monster!" Kagome suddenly shouted, her heart going out to her brave hanyou. "Life doesn't mean anything to you! You just care about power and control! Well, I'll tell you something, buster! You won't get away with this, you stupid greedy git!" She gave a cry of pain at the sudden increased pressure on her lungs.

"Kagome!"

"Stupid naïve girl," Naraku shook his head pityingly, "What is life, after all, to an immortal. I don't care what you think of me. Only what I think is important. In fact… I think I'll kill you."

As if in slow motion, she saw a spiked tentacle come at her, aimed at her heart. Even if she could move, she would have been too frozen in shock to escape. Distantly, she heard Inuyasha screaming her name.

Then, without warning, a huge boomerang flew through the air and severed through the limb, stopping its attack.

"Hiraikotsu!"

Kagome watched as Sango caught her bone boomerang, sitting on Kirara with Miroku behind her and Shippo perched proudly on his shoulder.

Miroku shot out two ofuro from out of his long sleeves and they glued themselves to the tentacles holding Inuyasha and Kagome captive. Within seconds, the 'skin' around the papers began to burn and disintegrated. The two dropped to the ground.

Immediately, Inuyasha got back up and drew out his Tetsusaiga with flourish. With a fearsome battle cry that was part roar part shout, he threw himself at the enemy.

"Kagome!" Miroku called.

She looked at him and he tossed to her a bow and a quiver of arrows.

"Bow and arrows?" She asked him. "But I don't know how to use them!"

"Now would be a good time to learn!" He leapt off Kirara and away as a tentacle came flying at them. He hurriedly pulled the beads off his gloved right hand and to Kagome's surprise, a torrent of wind erupted and pulled everything within the vicinity toward Miroku and into his hand. She was grateful that he was standing in front of her, protecting her from attack.

Carefully, she tested her bow and notched an arrow to it. Before her family was killed, she had been a shrine maiden and had been taught a bit the art of archery. Though she was by no means an archer, she had experienced just a little of the sport. Awkwardly, she pulled back the string and aimed at a tentacle to their right. It hit the tree instead.

Frustrated, she tried again. Although the second attempt was better, it still only grazed the limb. "I can't do this, Miroku!" She cried to her friend.

He looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "Yes, you can, Kagome! We need your help! You can do this! Just clear your mind and focus on your target. Don't worry about the rest of us! Just do what you can!" As he spoke, tentacles continued to rush into the air rip in his hand, pulling the entire figure of Naraku closer and closer toward him.

Kagome tried to concentrate, but suddenly, she heard an odd sound. It sounded like buzzing and it was getting louder and louder. From behind the trees, burst out the countless figures of large, frightening bee demons. They buzzed menacingly and Miroku gave a small cry of frustration before wrenching his hand back and resealing the beads.

"What's the matter, Miroku?" Kagome asked.

He watched the bees as they hovered around Naraku, not attacking, but not retreating. "Those are Saimyoushou. I've encountered them before. They are very poisonous and even if I suck them up, they will still affect me. I've learned to leave those bees be." He gave a small chuckle, though his heart was not in it. Miroku turned to her. "You'd better learn to wield that bow fast."

Kagome nodded her head grimly. "Right."

Miroku pulled more of his wards out of his sleeves and flung them at the demon. Sango was nearby, wearing her demon slayer's outfit and a gas mask. She'd dismounted Kirara and was fighting by herself. In her right hand, she clutched Hiraikotsu and in her left, she held a sword. With a giant heave, she threw her larger weapon and slashed at a tentacle with the katana. Inuyasha was struggling bravely to reach Naraku's heart, swinging his sword left and right, but as he drew closer to his goal, only more tentacles piled onto him.

These were her _friends _and they were all in danger. She needed to help them. Closing her eyes, she did as Miroku had instructed and cleared her mind as best as she could. Slowly, she notched another arrow to her bow and pulled back the string until it was completely taut. Carefully, she aimed at Naraku's head and let her energy flow to her hands, feeling a rush of power flood through her. With a powerful _twang_, she released the arrow and it sped toward its target. A pink light flared from the tip, catching Miroku's attention as he felt the powerful surge of energy. To Kagome's disappointment, it didn't knock off his head, but it wasn't far from it. The arrow caught the evil demon's shoulder, taking out a good chunk of it.

"I did it!" She exclaimed happily. "Did you see, Miroku? I did it!"

"You did indeed," Miroku watched the area around Naraku's wound bubbled up and blister painfully. "That has got to hurt."

Kagome's eyes shifted from watching Naraku curse angrily to slightly to the right and locked eyes with Inuyasha. He was grinning at her and she couldn't help but return it with a grin of her own. She gave him a thumbs up and he nodded before turning back to the enemy. She noticed that his blows were released with a renewed vigor.

Her eyes them traveled to the center of the knot of tentacles and she gave an involuntary gasp.

Miroku looked at her. "What is it?"

She pointed to just below Naraku's humanoid figure. "I can… see something. It's… glowing, I dunno. I think… it's the jewel!" She waved her arms to try to capture the attention of her love. "Inuyasha! Go for the middle of the tentacles! That's where the jewel is!"

"Bothersome wench!" Naraku roared and sent several limbs toward her.

Miroku stepped in front of her and held out his staff, erecting a small, albeit strong, barrier around them.

Inuyasha aimed his sword right at the heart of the tangle of tentacles, but there were too many of the things. In the cramped space, he was unable to swing his sword.

"Use the Kaze no Kizu, Inuyasha, the Kaze no Kizu!" A cracked voice suddenly came from Kagome's right.

She jumped, startled, when she noticed an old man sitting atop a three-eyed cow next to her. He was holding a strange sort of hammer that had a long, thin handle. "Who are you?" She demanded, pulling out another arrow and stringing it to her bow.

He waved a hand to assure her. "No need to worry young miss. I'm not here to harm you. My name is Toutousai."

"Toutousai!" She gasped. "We came to look for you! Why are you here?"

The old man scratched his head with a single claw, "Eh? Well, I came here to see what all the commotion was about. Not letting a body sleep, it is."

"What was it that you were saying, old man," Miroku spoke up. "The Kaze no Kizu. What is it?"

"It is a technique that can be used by the Tetsusaiga. It has the power to kill one hundred demons at a time." Toutousai nodded his wizened head.

"One hundred demons at a time?!" Miroku and Kagome spoke in unison.

"You must teach this to Inuyasha, and fast!" Kagome pleaded.

The old man shook his head. "It cannot be done. I'm sorry, but Inuyasha has to learn it himself." Without warning, his cheeks bloated and he opened his mouth, letting a rush of fire stream forth. It attacked the area very close to where Inuyasha was standing and he leaped out of the way. "Did you hear that, Inuyasha?" Toutousai shouted to him. "You must learn the technique of the Kaze no Kizu on your own!"

"Eh?" Inuyasha looked confused. "Who's the old man?"

"It's Toutousai!" Kagome called back. "And you have to do what he says! That technique can kill one hundred demons in one stroke!"

"One hundred demons?! That's fucking impossible! Tell the old man he's gone off his rocker!"

"You'd better believe it, you young whippersnapper!" Toutousai puffed out his chest indignantly. "Kids these days… they've got no respect for their elders,"

he muttered.

_Kaze no Kizu… Scar of the Wind?_ Inuyasha thought to himself. _What in the hells is that?_

Unfortunately, his distraction cost him dearly. When he was thinking, a particularly small tentacle whipped out and the tip caught him full in the face. Its sharp point scratched across his eyes, very nearly gouging them out. He gave a cry of pain as red exploded into his vision.

Kagome screamed his name, fearing for him, and shot an arrow at a tentacle that was about to stab him in the back.

Inuyasha scrubbed fiercely at his eyes, ignoring the pain, but it was no use. Everything was now in a blood red haze. He couldn't see a thing.

"Do something! Help him!" Kagome yelled at Toutousai.

The old demon shook his head. "There isn't anything I can do. Only the Kaze no Kizu will save him now."

Kagome watched worriedly as Inuyasha swung around with his sword blindly. Naraku was laughing at his pathetic attempts. "Please, Inuyasha, you can do it!" She murmured to herself.

Inuyasha stood on a thick limb, clinging to it as it flailed about. Another one swiped at him from behind, but he jumped over it, landing heavily on the ground when the previous limb he had been standing on moved out of the way. He tried to calm his racing heart as he jabbed randomly with his sword.

_The Scar of the Wind… what is it? It's got to do something with the wind, that I know for sure… but what? Is it… a scar _in_ the wind?_ His thoughts raced franticly through his mind. _If it had to do with seeing something the scar, then I would have seen it already, so that means it's invisible. _He listened hard, but he could hear anything either. _Well, if it's not sight, and it's not sound, and I certainly can't hear it… Maybe…_ Inuyasha sniffed at the air, breathing in deeply through his nostrils.

And suddenly, it hit him.

He breathed in breath after breath. _I can smell it! It… it's the wind of my youki and Naraku's youki scraping together! _That_ must be the scar! And if I cut along it…_ He raised his sword high into the air. "Well, I've got nothing to loose…" he muttered to himself. With all the strength he could muster, he swung his sword along the area where the violent crashes of the youki coincided.

Miroku could sense something was about to happen before Inuyasha swung, "Sango, Kirara! Get away! NOW!"

Sango didn't question his demand. She leapt onto Kirara and the neko youkai flew up and away from the battle site. Immediately afterward, an explosion of light rushed from Inuyasha's sword. It crashes mercilessly into the bulk of Naraku's tentacle body, blowing away his abdomen and stomach in the process.

Inuyasha would have given anything to see the look of surprise on his face at that very instant.

Suddenly, a torrent of dark clouds swept along the remainder of Naraku's body, hiding him from view. "This is not the last of me, you can be sure! And when I come back, I will make all of you suffer…" his voice drifted down to them as the clouds slowly faded away, leaving nothing behind.

But that battle was not completely without reward.

"Kagome, look!" Miroku tugged on her shirt.

There, laying in all its pink glory, was the Shikon no Tama.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::[][][][][][][][][][][]::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**A/N**: How was that? Pretty long wouldn't you say? It's got fluff AND the battle! Review please! I like reviews

Unfortunately, because I'm in a hurry to update all my stores, I can't give review responses this chapter. But thank you guys so much for all the support! Shout outs to: **Alana-star**, **anime-craziegurl16**, **Anglestar = mitsukai-hoshi**, **Kikyou-miko-Kagome-future girl**, **Inferna**, **InuYashaKagome**, **roren-dono**, and **Call Me Shiggy**. Thanks bunches you guys and I'll see you in the next update (that will hopefully not take as long to get up)!


	17. Ch 16

**No Longer Alone**

**Disclaimer**: If you haven't figured out what goes here by now, I have nothing to say to you.

**A/N**: Wow, can you believe this story's a year old already?! But don't worry. This will, in no way, make it to the 2-year mark. This is the LAST CHAPTER with a short epilogue afterwards. Wow, I'm so excited!

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Ch. 16**

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Are you okay now, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked worriedly, smoothing a soft cloth over his eyes and cradling his head in her lap.

"Yeah, it's better now. I can see again."

She leaned down and delivered a quick kiss to his lips. "How about any other wounds? Are you hurting anywhere else?"

"Keh, I heal fast, wench. You don't need to worry so much about me." He sat up, "We have to go start going after Naraku again. He was wounded pretty badly and he doesn't even have the Jewel anymore. This is the best chance we have at defeating him once and for all."

"But—" Kagome began to protest.

"No buts, Kagome. I'm not all that hurt and no one else is either. We have to take this opportunity before it slips away."

"I agree," Miroku said, "If we move quickly, we can catch him before he heals himself. We've lost a bit of time taking a rest here." He stood up and helped Sango to her feet.

Soon, they were rushing in the direction Naraku had disappeared. Toutousai had slipped off along with Shippou ("It's for your own good!" Kagome told him for the tenth time.) once he'd explained to Inuyasha about the Kaze no Kizu and its possibilities. The old man was obviously not a fan of war. But his absence was not much missed. He had been slightly on the eccentric side.

Inuyasha, who was in front, suddenly stopped, forcing Kirara to stop as well. He stood on a thick branch of a tree he'd landed on and sniffed the air.

"What is it, Inuyasha?" Kagome, who was on his back, asked.

"I can smell something… or someone." He sniffed, "It's very familiar…"

He tensed and his instincts pushed him to jump out of the way just as a brown and black blur of movement crashed into the place he'd been seconds ago.

"Eh, fancy to see you here, Kagome," Kouga said, grinning, pulling his fist out of the thick, sturdy wood.

Kagome's eyes grew wide. "Kouga… you… you…" Impulsively, she grabbed an arrow from the wicker basket on her back and notched it to her bow, a furious expression on her face.

Kouga looked slightly surprised at her belligerence. "Whoa now, Kagome, what kind of greeting for your boyfriend is this?"

Inuyasha growled angrily. "You bastard, Kouga! Don't act as if you don't know!"

His instincts saved him yet again as he leaped away and familiar, yet vicious wind blades sped through what would have been his midsection.

"It's time to finish that fight of ours, Inuyasha," Kagura drawled, whipping open her deadly battle fan. "Fuujin no Mai!"

Inuyasha jumped again, avoiding them. He landed on the ground to where Kirara had stopped to allow her riders to dismount. Inuyasha deposited Kagome on her feet. "Watch her!" He told them, before drawing out his sword and leaping away.

"What am I, a baby?" Kagome grumbled half-heartedly. Carefully, she aimed her arrow at the smirking Kouga watching the fight between Kagura and Inuyasha. She fired it and it nearly missed his head. He jumped, surprised, before orienting on where it came from. Giving a wolfish grin, he jumped to where she stood.

"Well, well, well. How have you been, baby? Miss me?" Kouga sneered, thrusting his face in front of hers.

"Kagome…" Sango warned, shifting into a defensive stance. Miroku followed her example, watching his friend and her ex-suitor carefully.

The young woman didn't even flinch, wrinkling her nose slightly at his wolf breath. She pulled her fist back and punched him fully in the face. Kouga gasped and reeled back, not expecting the sudden aggression. He brought his hands to his nose, which was now bleeding.

"Why, you—!" He snarled.

She moved back a few feet and aimed another arrow at him. Her hands trembled as she held her bow. "Don't move, Kouga, or I'll shoot you!" She threatened.

He smirked. "You're not going to shoot me, Kagome, I know you're not. You don't have the guts." He turned his attention on Sango and Miroku, whom were slowly advancing toward him. "And don't you two _dare_ interfere. This is between me and Kagome."

They still lingered nonetheless.

"Sango… Miroku… do as he says. This _is_ between us. I have some unfinished business with Kouga here. You guys go on and find Naraku. He's healing as we speak. I can handle Kouga." Kagome's eyes never once left the wolf demon's face.

"That's right, darling, you can handle me any day you want!" He sneered at her.

"Kagome, this is no small thing! He could seriously hurt you," Miroku cautioned, not moving from his spot.

"Don't worry, Miroku, if anything bad happens, I'm sure Inuyasha will be able to help me. You guys need to leave now. Go!"

"Very well, if you say so," Miroku said reluctantly.

"You can't possibly be letting her do this!" Sango hissed at him.

He sighed, "This is Kagome's wish. We'd better get to Naraku before he manages to patch up all the damage we've done to him so far."

Sango looked at Kagome hesitantly.   
Kagome gave her a small smile. "Go on, Sango. You can trust me."

With those words, Miroku pulled her away and they sped off toward the enemy.

.

.

Kagura sent her wind blade attack at the ground where Inuyasha was standing. Dirt and dust flew up around him and for a moment, he was blinded as he coughed and scrubbed his hand across his eyes. She slipped behind a tree and waited for the opportune moment.

Inuyasha stumbled about and as soon as he was close enough, she leapt from behind her cover and pinned him to the ground. Kagura pressed the sharp, steel tip of her fan until it pricked his throat.

She leaned down and spoke lowly into his ear, "Now listen, and listen good. I have a proposal for you. If you help me get my sister, Kanna, back, I'll help you kill Naraku. How about it?"

"Why should I believe you?" Inuyasha gritted against the fan; she lessened her pressure.

"I _hate_ Naraku. The enemy of my enemy is my friend. He's controlling my sister and me. I want out. Once he's dead, we'll be released, but I need your help."

Inuyasha could clearly see the anger blazing in her ruby eyes.

"Alright, then," Inuyasha replied grudgingly. "I'll help you get your sister, but don't you dare chicken out on me during the battle."

Her eyes flashed, "I am no coward."

They eyed each other and reached an understanding.

Moments later, they heard a screeching yell of horror.

.

.

Kouga spread his arms, exposing his torso. "Well, you've got me all to yourself. Are you going to shoot me?"

"You bet," she said through clenched teeth, but her hands continued to shake, throwing her aim off.

Kouga noticed her hesitation and smirked. "Heh, you can't shoot me can you? After all, to you, I must still be your beloved Kouga," he mocked.

Kagome's hands tightened on the bow, her nails scoring the sturdy wood. "That's not true! I _loathe_ you!" She bit out fiercely. She released the arrow, but it hit a nearby tree instead of Kouga.

"Come on, Kagome, if you join forces with me and Naraku, I will certainly make the change worthwhile. What do you say? You'd have power over everything. Whatever you want, you will get."

"Never!" She said vehemently. "I'm not a selfish, evil, power-seeking monster like you!"

"Now, now, Kagome," he reprimanded, "that's not very nice."

Strengthening her resolve, Kagome released her second arrow. It only barely grazed his arm.

Kouga gripped a hand against the shallow wound and snarled. "What the hell did you do that for?"

"Look, Kouga," Kagome said firmly, "I'm not your girlfriend anymore. And you're not going to get away with killing my family." She pulled out a third arrow.

"If you're not going to submit to me, I'll just have to destroy you!" Kouga snarled. He dove at her, his hands outstretched.

Kagome watched him come at her, head first. She had no choice but to shoot him. Pulling the bowstring taut, her arrow was released with a twang. She watched almost remorsefully as the arrow struck her former love in the abdomen. He gave one last horror-filled yell before the light from the purifying arrow consumed him. When her vision cleared, there was nothing left of Kouga; his ashes spread to the four winds.

Almost immediately, Inuyasha descended to where she stood. She turned toward him and was startled to see Kagura land several feet behind him.

"Inuyasha! Look out behind you!" She cried in warning.

Inuyasha merely gave a glance over his shoulder. "Don't worry, Kagome. Kagura and I have come to an agreement. She's going to help us kill Naraku."

"Why are you believing her? She works for Naraku," Kagome said suspiciously, wondering if Inuyasha had taken one too many bonks on the head.

"In return for allying with us, we're going to help her get back her sister and free her from Naraku's control. We're going to have to work together if we want to destroy him."

"Wow, those are some words I never thought I'd hear come from you," Kagome commented.

"Keh," Inuyasha replied eloquently. "Now, let's get going, Miroku and Sango have probably found him already." He crouched down to allow Kagome to climb onto his back.

"There's no need for that," Kagura said a bored voice. She pulled a feather from her hair and flung it skywards. It transformed into a feather the size of a car and she motioned for them to get on. They piled onto it and flew in the direction Miroku and Sango had previously gone in.

Kagome sighed and leaned against Inuyasha. This was the last break they'd get before confronting Naraku for the final time. Truthfully, Inuyasha didn't expect much of a confrontation. After all, the guy had been half blown to bits. What more could a head and a half-torso do? He curled his arms around Kagome and nuzzled his nose into her hair. After all this was over, he could finally settle down and perhaps start a family with Kagome. The thought sent a pleasant tingle through his body and he inwardly urged the feather on faster.

They finally passed the fringe of the trees and landed in a clearing where they spotted Sango and Miroku. They were standing while Kirara had her nose to the ground, using her demon senses to help sniff out Naraku.

Inuyasha leapt down from the feather. "What are you guys doing?"

"Kirara lost the trail for a bit so we had to stop," Sango told him. "He can't have gotten far though—what with that number you pulled on him."

The feather landed and Kagome got off, along with Kagura. Both Miroku and Sango backed up instantly.

"What's she doing here, Inuyasha?" Miroku demanded.

Inuyasha told them of their deal, though somewhat exasperatedly, annoyed at having to tell the tale a second time. Just as he was finishing up, a large bee, a Saimyoushou, crashed into him.

"What the fuck?!" Inuyasha shouted in surprise. He pulled out his sword and unceremoniously cut the bee demon in half. A swarm of the bees encompassed the small group.

"Well, looks like my kazaana is out of the question," Miroku chuckled grimly, his hands pulling out his purifying ofuda.

Sango surveyed their situation, tight-lipped. Already, there were hundreds around them and more were pouring into a tornado of demon bees around them. The incoming Saimyoushou flew above them, encasing them in a living dome. There seemed to be no end to them.

"Keh, does that bastard really think he's going to kill us with these worthless things?" He cracked his knuckles. "Sankon Tetsusou!" His sharp claws shredded one side of the dome, but more of them piled on to cover the gap. "Where are these fucking things coming from?" He snarled.

"Inuyasha, I'll shoot a path through these bees," Kagome told him, readying her bow, "Get ready to jump out when I do."

"But… Kagome…" He protested.  
"Don't worry about us," she assured him, "We'll be fine. These bees are… small fry." She gave him an easy grin.

Inuyasha suddenly remembered the time so long ago when he'd called the giant centipede demon "small fry". He gave her a thumbs up and she shot the arrow confidently. It mowed a path through the demons, just as promised. He leapt out before they could recover the gap. He gave one last look at his friends before sniffing out Naraku's diminishing scent trail and following it determinedly.

Kagura raised her battle fan. "Fuujin no Mai!" The wind blades pierced through the bees easily. Kagome followed up with another arrow and Sango launched hiraikotsu into the fray. The bee dome exploded into severed corpses. The four of them braced themselves for the still oncoming swarm.

"Do they never end?" Kagome whispered.

The Saimyoushou rapidly descended and the group found themselves in hand-to-hand combat. Sango used her boomerang as a club and Miroku mimicked her, using his staff. Kagura sliced through them with her fan and Kagome used her bow, as her arrows were useless in close range. She discovered that the strong wood easily destroyed the bees.

"Kagome, behind you!" Kagome shouted suddenly.

She turned to find a Saimyoushou behind her, ready to plunge its poisonous stinger into her body.

"Kyah!" She screamed.

Kagura threw her fan and it imbedded into the demon's abdomen. It collapsed immediately, its wing twitching weakly before departing to the afterlife. Kagura bent down to retrieve her fan and Kagome put a tentative hand on her shoulder.

"You… you saved my life," she breathed.

Kagura gave a somewhat frosty smile, "I know."

Another Saimyoushou loomed behind Kagura's turned head and Kagome thrust her bow at it, cleaving right through its middle. It also collapsed, barely avoiding their feet.

"There, now the score's even," Kagura said.

She got to her feet gracefully and they fought together as the battle against the demon bees waged high.

.

.

A very familiar smell tickled Inuyasha's nose. He ground to an abrupt stop and looked around. "I know you're out there. Come out!" He demanded. The smell reeked of bones and grave soil. I couldn't have been anyone but Kikyou. He felt a strange sort of animosity rise within him. He was not in the mood for this kind of confrontation.

The undead priestess stepped forward into his line of vision. She carried a basket of arrows on her back and her bow was swung casually on her shoulder. "Hello, Inuyasha," she said calmly.

"What are you doing here, Kikyou?" Inuyasha queried with slightly bared teeth.

"What are you doing here?" She countered.

"I'm here to defeat Naraku, so I suggest you get out of my way."

"And I'm here to defend Naraku, so I suggest you get away." Kikyou had an arrow to her bow in a blink of an eye.

At first, Inuyasha thought his ears weren't working properly. "You… you're working for _Naraku_?!" Inuyasha barked angrily.

Kikyou gave a humorless smile, "Is there something the matter, _Inu-chan_?"

"Why are you doing this?!"

Kikyou's face hardened, "Naraku has resurrected me in order for me to finally get my revenge. My loyalty belongs only to him."

"Kikyou, why won't you believe me?" Inuyasha growled, "I didn't kill you! It was _Naraku_! He's the one who tricked us in the first place!"

"Don't think that you can trick me with your lies! I know that you killed me and I will do everything in my power to bring you to hell with me!"

Inuyasha had a broken look on his face before he slowly took in a long, rattled breath. "I'm sorry you feel that way, Kikyou." He looked her straight in the eye. "Please don't make me do this."

The priestess sneered. "And what do you presume you will do?" She started when suddenly, Inuyasha's face was no less than three inches from her own and his hand was wrapped firmly, but gently, around her neck.

"Kikyou… you're different now. You're not the same as you used to be. Why did you change?"

A bitter smile spread across her face, "Death has done things to me, Inuyasha, things you'll never imagine. Naraku was my salvation. And now it's time to repay all you've done to me." Her hands came up and gripped his forearm.

Inuyasha grimaced as her electrifying power seeped through his skin and burned him. His fingers tensed and unconsciously tightened around her windpipe. "I'm sorry, Kikyou," he grunted. "I never wanted things to end between us like this, but I can see, through your actions alone, that you're not the Kikyou I once knew. You won't even listen to reason."

She choked and clawed at his arm desperately, gouging his skin. Her body flailed and she tried to kick him from her position suspended by her neck.

Inuyasha closed his eyes tightly and crushed his fist together. "I'm sorry," he whispered again.

Saliva trickled lethargically from the corner of her mouth and her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she tried to draw in a ragged breath. Finally, she grew limp. Inuyasha released her and gently lowered her to the ground. He looked at his hand and then closed it into a tight fist, his claws piercing his skin. A small dribble of blood fell. A single tear escaped from his eye, but he wiped it away with the back of his hand.

"Kikyou… it had to be done. I'm so sorry. I hope one day you'll be able to forgive me…" He watched as Kikyou's corpse began to disintegrate back into the grave soil and bones it had started out as. A blue light burst up from the pile, failing to disturb the ashes, and shot up at the sky, disappearing from view.

_Kikyou… You were never really here, were you?_ Inuyasha thought sadly. _You were just a bunch of memories and a borrowed soul. Well, after I destroy Naraku, maybe, just maybe, you can finally get the peace you deserve._

He gave one last look at the pile of ashes and continued on his way. The scent trail was getting stronger. It was becoming obvious to him that Naraku had come this way. After several more minutes of running, he felt a strange sensation. It was a combination of the feeling of his heart being pulled out and his mind going numb. He tried to shake away the dizziness but his head still felt clouded.

"Inuyasha, you might have destroyed my body, but I can always get a new one. After I kill you, there will be nothing stopping me from conquering all that I deserve."

Inuyasha turned his head and saw Naraku, supported by what looked like a giant cauldron. In front of him stood a little girl. She was completely white, from her kimono to her skin and even to the flowers in her hair. She held a mirror in her hands that reflected his dazed expression.

He could feel something moving from his body and as he held his hands in front of him, he saw a sort of transparent substance escaping from him and drifting toward the mirror. _My soul… she's sucking out my soul!_ "You… you're Kanna… aren't you?" He asked the girl.

She looked at him blankly and said nothing.

Slowly, he staggered toward her until he was kneeling in front of her. "You have to… wake up, Kanna! Your… sister wants you back. She's fighting for you. Wake up!" He clasped his hands to her shoulders and tried to shake her roughly, but he could feel his strength being zapped away.

"Heh, it's no use," Naraku sneered, "she's under my control! Nothing you do will break her away. And soon, your soul will be mine."

Inuyasha's hands slid from Kanna's shoulders and he fell to the ground, motionless.

.

.

Kagome gasped as something translucent and blue flew into her. Her body heaved a bit and she felt a momentary dizziness that soon went away.

"Kagome, are you alright?" Sango called to her.

"Y-yeah, just something… never mind, it was probably nothing."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." She stood up and brandished her bow once again.

The swarm of bees was beginning to thin out and a round of wind blades and a well-place boomerang bone later, the Saimyoushou were finally no more.

"Is it over?" Kagome asked.

Miroku shook his head. "I doubt it. Naraku is the sire to all demons. Surely he has more demons under his control than just a hive of bees. But now that the Saimyoushou are out of the way, I can suck up whatever is left. But what I'm really worried about is, where is Inuyasha? Surely it can't take that long just to dispose of half a body?"

"Do you think… that Naraku is trying to distract us?" Sango asked hesitantly.

"It's very possible," Kagura responded. "I know Naraku. He is very devious. It is possible that something has happened to Inuyasha and he's preventing help from getting to him."

"Oh! I have to go to him!" Kagome cried.

"Wait," Sango stopped her, "take Kirara. We'll take care of things here."

"Thank you, Sango," Kagome said gratefully and jumped on the cat demon's back. Seconds later, Kirara was gliding through the sky, flames licking at her paws.

"Brace yourselves, guys," Miroku warned, "I feel a demonic presence."

.

.

"I think I see something, Kirara," Kagome told the cat. "Over there, I'm not sure what it is."

Indeed it was Inuyasha and immediately, Kirara landed on the ground.

Kagome scrambled off of her. "Inuyasha!" She tried to pull him up by his shoulders, but he was too heavy for her.

"He will not wake up."

Kagome looked up to see Naraku and Kanna watching her. "What have you done to him!" She demanded.

"I have taken his soul."

"Well… put it back then!" Kagome said fiercely.

Naraku chuckled, "I will do no such thing."

Kagome put Inuyasha gently back on the ground and advanced toward the demon, an arrow to her bow. "Put it back or I'll blow you to pieces!"

Naraku nodded to Kanna and the girl shined the mirror on her, Kagome's face reflecting on the smooth surface. Kagome stumbled as she felt her newly pieced together soul come apart again.

"Wh-what are you doing to me?"

Naraku just gave her a malicious grin and said nothing.

Her hands shook, but she tightened her hands on the bow. She was but ten feet from him. At that distance, not even she could miss.

"Stop her," Naraku ordered Kanna.

Kagome's soul continued to fly at the mirror. Kanna gave a small frown as the flow slowed.

"Her soul is too big." Kanna said in a soft, bland voice.

Kagome pulled the bow taut.

"Stop her!" Naraku said again, a bit of desperation creeping into his voice.

Kanna shook the mirror and the flow stopped altogether.

"Deflect the attack!" He shouted. Kanna stepped in front of her master holding out the mirror just as Kagome released the arrow.

For a moment, it seemed as if the mirror was going to suck in the arrow as well. It slowed upon impact and slowly disappeared into the mirror. Kagome held her breath. Seconds passed and then, a single crack lined the surface. More cracks broke out from the first, creating a spider web effect. The mirror burst into hundreds of shards of glass.

Kagome choked as her soul once again entered her body, quite forcefully this time. On the ground, Inuyasha shuddered.

Kanna stared at the glass fragments in her hand and then blinked, as if coming out of a trance. A shiver went through her entire body and she fell to the ground. A trace of color filtered through her face.

Naraku felt, for the first time in his immortal life, the sensation of fear building in the back of his throat.

Kagome drew out one last arrow and aimed at his head. "Naraku, it's finally your end." The arrow sped forward and hit his forehead. He screamed as the miko energy purified him from the inside out, his body imploding.

Then, he was gone.

.

.

Miroku gasp and clenched his left hand to his wrist as he was in the middle of sucking in the enemy demons. His attack suddenly stopped and he fell to his knees. He pulled his right hand into a fist, an expression of surprise on his face.

"Miroku!" Sango shouted at him.

The demons seemed to hesitate for a moment, looking at each other and Kagura took the chance to finish them off with one last wind blade attack.

"Miroku!" Sango kneeled by his side. "What's the matter?"

"It's… over…" Miroku said, disbelief was written on his face.

"What do you mean? What's over?"

He brandished his right hand in front of her, whole for the first time in his life. "It's over."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::[][][][][][][][][][][]::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**A/N**: Wow, one more chapter left! I can't believe it! Wasn't this chapter long? Yay! It was five pages!! It must be a record for me. =P

**:::::{}{}{}:::::**

Review Responses 

**:::::{}{}{}:::::**

**AnimeBrat**: Thanks! I'm not all good with battle scenes but I'm glad you like it! **Inusgurl**: Thanks. It's almost over! Yay! **Inuyasha1990**: Haha, I tried to make this a bit original, but it turned out a lot like Rumiko Takahashi's plot. I love fluff of course, so I had to put more of that in. XD **Dragon Man 180**: Yeah, Shippo wasn't in this scene, don't worry I haven't forgotten about him! I don't think he would have been much use in a battle so I left him out. He'll show up again though. And here's Kouga for you! **FieryDemonFox**: You think it's that good? I don't… LOL. This is my first fanfic. I'm glad it's almost over. It's a year old! Hope you liked this chapter! **The Lady Cassandra**: Wow, 10/10?? Thank you so much! I try to give lots of description but I also try not to go over the top with the vocab. When people do that, it seems like they're trying too hard. Or at least, that's how I feel. Thanks for the review! **AlleyWings**: Thanks! Yeah, I know it was kinda weird for Inuyasha to kiss Kikyou, but then again, he didn't in the real story didn't he? Grr… I wish he'd have more moments with Kagome in the actual plot line though… LOL. **Akai Kiniro**: Wow, what a long review! One of my longest I think. XD Thanks for all the suggestions! Surprisingly, some of them go with what I was planning. Oh and if you want hot, have I got the picture for you! www. deviantart. com/ view/ 6959661 / Leave out the spaces! And here's one for Sess: www. deviantart. com/ view/ 6959739 / Look at it and revel in the hotness. **Morlana**: Haha, thanks! Hope you liked this chapter! **Call Me Shiggy**: Heehee, my fav couple is Inu and Kag too! They're the best couple in the world! Thanks for the review. What did you think of this battle scene? I don't think I'm very good with battles… Oh well. Hope you liked it anyway!


	18. Epilogue

**No Longer Alone**

**A/N**: YAY!! The epilogue! FINALLY! I'm so amazed that this story has come so far! 17 chapters is my record. I'm going to see if I can beat that in later stories. Anyway, this chapter _seems _long, but don't be fooled. It's really a ridiculously short thing with my special thanks at the end.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Epilogue**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Inuyasha opened the door to his apartment. His ears flicked at the noise from within.

"Hachiko, you stop that!" A feminine voice berated.

Giggling could be heard and a small, five-year-old boy ran out in front of him. He had a head of black hair and eyes of amber. On top of his head were black, canine ears that were at the moment perked in happiness. His eyes lit up as he saw Inuyasha. The boy opened his arms and flung himself onto the hanyou. "Daddy!"

Inuyasha lifted him easily into his arms. "Hey, kiddo, what have you been up to, today?"

"Giving his mother lots of trouble," the same voice from earlier replied. Inuyasha grinned and pulled his bedraggled-looking wife to his side.

"Is that so?" he captured her lips in a short kiss.

"Yuck!" Little Hachiko made a face. "You guys are going to be all kissy again! You're _always_ kissy!" He pouted and jumped from his father's arms, running down the hall to find his playmate and elder brother, Shippo.

Inuyasha laughed and pulled Kagome into his arms. "Looks like our son has given us a bit of time alone. What do you say?" He wiggled his eyebrows devilishly.

Kagome gave a mock sigh, "Talk, talk, talk, and no action. " She gave a small squeak as he grabbed her around the waist roughly and pinned her to his chest. His lips devoured hers and she allowed herself to indulge in the feelings he sparked within her before she pulled away. "There's something I need to tell you," she said as she panted lightly, though her face was serious.

"What's the matter?" His eyebrows knitted together. He took in a whiff of her scent and paused when he found a different sort of smell entwined with hers. "K-Kagome?"

She gave him a tender smile and took his hand to rest flat on her abdomen. He gave her a half-stunned, half-hopeful look and she nodded. She laughed as he picked her up and swung her about.

"You're a daddy twice over, Inuyasha," she said softly.

"Three times," he corrected, referring to the adopted fox demon.

"Yes, three times," Kagome agreed. She sighed happily and touched her forehead to his. "I can't believe I'm here right now. If someone had told me six and a half years ago that I was going to fall in love with a half demon and have a family with him, I would have thought him crazy."

"Before I met you, I thought I was going to live the rest of my life alone, never mind falling in love and marrying a beautiful, kind, thoughtful woman like you. I'm so glad I found you."

Tears shimmered in her eyes and she kissed his lips lovingly. "I love you," she whispered.

"Me too, Kagome." He gazed at her a bit more before he straightened and tightened his arm around her waist. "Alright, enough of this mushy stuff. We should have a nice meal to celebrate our second child. I'll help you cook," he saw the look she gave him and added quickly, "No ramen, I promise."

She laughed and agreed.

Just as they were about to turn away, the doorbell rang. Kagome opened the door to reveal Sango, the demon exterminator, and Miroku, the ex-monk. Between them stood their timid-looking, six-year-old daughter, Sayo, holding both her parents' hands.

Sango grabbed her friend's shoulders. "Kagome! Congratulations! How long have you known?"

"A week," she told her.

Sango made a moue, "And you didn't bother to tell us until now?"

"I was just waiting for the right time," she said. "It was nothing personal." Kagome pulled her to the side, "So what about you? Have you and Miroku begun working on your second yet?"

The exterminator did an impressive imitation of a tomato. "Kagome! Since when did you get so blunt about things?"

"Believe me, Inuyasha is a lot more blunt than I could ever hope to be."

-

Inuyasha and Miroku watched as their respective wives chatted endlessly together. "Come, let the women have their time together." Miroku said, pulling Inuyasha away by the elbow and holding his daughter's hand with his free hand. "What were you doing before we came?"

"Um, we were about to start cooking dinner." He scowled suddenly, "Who are you to suddenly come barging in expecting us to feed you?"

"Stop with the dramatics, Inuyasha, Kagome invited us. Now if you'd rather cook by yourself…?"

Inuyasha gave a small 'keh' and crossed his arms.

Miroku shook his head and gave a small laugh. "Same as always, eh, Inuyasha?" He crouched down to Sayo's level. "Hey, Sa-chan, Daddy and Uncle Inu have to cook dinner now, so why don't you go play with Hachiko and Shippo, okay?"

Sayo nodded, "Okay, Daddy." She kissed him on the cheek and ran down the hall.

Miroku chuckled, "She's really a sweet girl. Now, let's get down to cooking."

A couple hours later, the two men had managed to cook up a fairly decent meal that consisted of miso soup and a variety of seafood and vegetable tempura, surprising the women. Together, along with the three children, they settled down for dinner, finishing it off rather quickly. Afterwards, the seven of them left for the living room just to talk about the days passed. Kagome and Inuyasha rested on the couch, with Kagome stroking Shippo's tail as he snuggled to her side and Inuyasha had their son next to him, resting his head sleepily in his lap. Sayo sat on her mother's lap, laying her head on Sango's shoulder while stretching her legs across her father's thighs.

Miroku was currently retelling the tale of Naraku's final defeat at the request of his daughter. Shippo had fun adding in tidbits here and there, even though he wasn't in the final struggle against the demon, much to his continued disappointment.

As Inuyasha watched his friends chatter and laugh with his wife cuddled into his side and his children next to him, he felt a feeling of contentment swell in the back of his throat. Just a few months ago, he'd been living in this very apartment with no one but his television to keep him company. He'd been completely miserable. Sure he'd known Miroku and Sango then too, but they were part of the Organization. They had jobs to go to and lives to live. He'd had nothing. There was the odd assassination job here and there but other than that, he had no purpose in his life. Kagome was his only true salvation.

Now, as he looked around himself, he realized that Kagome was more of a salvation than he'd originally thought. Thanks to her, there would no longer be any loneliness in his life.

Ever since the final defeat of Naraku, demon activity had been surprisingly low. The Shikon no Tama had been left in the care of Sesshoumaru, guarded 24/7 by the most reliable of demon guards. Sesshoumaru grudgingly offered Inuyasha a job in the Organization, and with Kagome's encouragement, he'd taken it. Now, he worked as director of Tokyo's youkai police in insuring safety from demons to the citizens of the city.

As the talking died down, Sango looked down at her daughter to see that the girl was asleep. "Well, I suppose we should get going now. Sayo's fallen asleep."

"All right," Kagome agreed as she noticed her own children were dozing off. She stood up carefully, rousing Shippo from his half-sleep. She walked the Houshi family to the door and bid her goodnight's.

Sango congratulated her once more for the new baby before they left.

Kagome glanced at clock in the living room, "Inuyasha, it's 10:40. Best get the children to bed."

Her husband nodded and lifted Hachiko into his strong arms. "C'mon, Ha-chan, let's get you to your room."

Shippo followed his parents sleepily into the room he shared with his brother, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand. "But I'm not sl-sl-sleepy…" he said while yawning.

Kagome patted his head, which now came up to a little above her waist. "Just close your eyes and you'll fall right asleep." She tucked him into bed, smoothing out his bangs.

"G'night, Mom," the kit said, letting out another yawn.

"Goodnight, sweetie." Kagome kissed him on the forehead before joining her husband at the door. He'd already tucked their other son to bed. Inuyasha put an arm around her waist and closed the door quietly.

Several minutes later, the two of them were nestled comfortably in bed as well. Inuyasha fell asleep almost immediately with the scent of his mate next to him and the knowledge that his kids were safely sleeping in the room next door. Kagome lingered a bit longer before she followed him in sleep. But before her eyelids fell sleepily shut, she couldn't help but think that life now was as perfect as it was going to get.

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N**: **THE END!!!!** It's finally over! Sorry for the short chapter, but really this story ended last update. Hope you guys liked this and I realize that epilogue was really sappy and all, but I like sappy endings =P Thank you sooo much for your generous reviews and encouragement! I owe it all to you, the readers, for getting this far!

**:::::{}{}{}:::::**

**Review Responses**

**:::::{}{}{}:::::**

**AnimeBrat**: Thank you! Yeah, can you believe it?? I really can't believe it myself. This story really is pretty dear to me. My first fanfic and now it's finally done! **FieryFoxDemon**: I'm glad you liked it! Yep, a year and 21 days long! I'm not all that fast an updater, but I hope to do better in the future. Thanks so much for reviewing for my stories! I really like it when people review for more than just one of them. I hope this ending was satisfactory. **Dragon Man 180**: Well, first off, in my opinion, Inuyasha and Kagome really would not have let him battle in the first place. After all, we are talking about the creator of all demons, even if he's already half destroyed. Secondly, Shippo really isn't all that strong. He's got illusions and all, but how is that going to help with a dumb pack of bees? Like in that episode where he was fighting the lizard. He didn't really get much headway with it, and Inuyasha squashed it like a bug. Still, thanks for your opinion. I'm really sorry I didn't put Shippo more in this story; he really wasn't much of an essential character. I hope you enjoyed reading this nonetheless though!

-

-

**Special Thanks**:

**lovecups**

**Shadow**

**E. Marie**

**CrissyRose1**

**Moonlight**

**Dallandra2**

**Leomae**

**ArtemisMoon**

**Tenseiga**

**Amanda**

**Lazydoll06**

**Lord-Hiei**

**lilchickidy0six**

**Relena Peace**

**lindygirl**

**slayer chik**

**h.v**

**litto-kitty**

**Geminidragon**

**Isa**

**EvilBunnies1**

**kokoro**

**Tesusaiga**

**Rindi**

**Kristy-chan**

**Kali-Queen of Ramen**

**ladykaa28**

**DemonKitty**

**Inu Yasha III**

**Djel**

**Angelstar = mitsukai-hoshi**

**wouldn't-u-like-2-no**

**Arika-of-the-Demons**

**Guardian Angel of ALL Anime**

**Saria**

**Andray**

**chibilee **

**Kibo**

**X**

**Keri Maxwell**

**Phoenix06**

**inuficcrzy**

**Funky Nassau**

**squeakyinuears**

**Kujikeru**

**Alana-star/SugarCat**

**pinkpiggy**

**Tsuumi Tataku**

**Akai Kiniro**

**Inugurl14**

**AkuReiX**

**kikiume**

**anime-craziegurl16**

**Hanyou-Mieko**

**Inferna**

**InuYashaKagome**

**roren-dono**

**Call Me Shiggy**

**Inusgurl**

**inuyasha1990**

**Dragon Man 180**

**Fiery Demon Fox**

**Lady Cassandra Micha**

**AlleyWings**

**morlana**

I'm terribly sorry if I missed anyone! Thank you all for the reviews and I hope you continue to read my other stories! Love you guys!

****


End file.
